Torment My Mind
by Wing Knight
Summary: UPDATED Rogue has been captured by a rogue government agency. Will their efforts to turn her into a successor to the Weapon-X project be successful? Set right after the Days of Reckoning. CHAPTER 12 NOW UP. Sorry for the long delay.
1. Chapter 1

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

************************************************************************

A girl awoke from the dark, cold, and humid metal cage. Her head was aching like there was an earthquake going on inside. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes. Her teeth were clinched shut, and softly groaning from the pain. She stopped when she heard a noise outside. She quickly hid behind the right corner, where she would be hidden from the immediate view. The metal door creaked open, and she heard the frustrated groan of a man.

" Aw, man… Where'd she go?"

The girl slowly got up, leaning against the wall. She grabbed the door and kicked the man in the stomach, and quickly punched him on his right cheek. The man was knocked down and the girl looked outside of the metal room. It was very bright. She squinted her eyes and raised her hands to shield her sight from the bright light. When she was defenseless, the guards came and struck her stomach with the nightstick. The girl gasped and collapsed to her knees. She still had enough strength to keep herself up, and tried to stand up again. One of the guards then struck her head to knock her unconscious. The girl fell backwards, and laid there. The young man protested to the guard, threatening him that he would report to the supervisor. When the guard brushed him off, the man walked out of the holding room.

The man knocked on the door to his supervisor.

" Come in."

The man entered the room, and was greeted by a man with a fat cigar in his mouth.

" Mr. Floyd, I have to talk to you."

The man with the cigar raised his eyebrow, and spoke in a deep voice.

" Talk about what? James?"

The young man took a seat in front of his boss.

" The guards are a bit out of control. You have given me the full authority on the project, but I just don't have the feeling that I do."

Mr. Floyd smirked, which raised the burning tip of the cigar.

" Dr. Neumann, the guards are there for your safety…"

He took out a folder from his desk drawer.

" The girl's file is here. If you want to look at it. She's pretty dangerous. What the guards were doing was to protect you. That's all."

James Neumann looked over the files. He was surprised to find that the data was very extensive, as though the agency had been keeping its eyes on this girl for a long time.

" Why wasn't I made aware of this file? It would have helped me on the research."

Mr. Floyd waved his hand in apology.

" I am sorry about that. We've accidentally excluded you from the clearance list. The file is yours to keep. I hope it will help you on developing that girl into the objective stated in the project."

James nodded and went out. Mr. Floyd exhaled the smoke and gazed at his version of the file. This girl was 'perfect.'

* * *

A day had gone by in the lab. James sat on the desk in front of the various monitors that kept its eyes on the girl in the metal cell. He was reading the file. It was really interesting. Apparently, this girl had a mutation that could absorb the other people's life energy. He was curious as to the extent of this power. He knew that this power was probably the key to the Project: Artemis, which was to make the ultimate mutant hunter, superior than the Weapon-X project. James was pretty sure that by utilizing her powers, she could become anything. He wanted to make her invincible first, lest the other tests might kill her. That would mean the failure of all the effort that the agency had placed to capture her. Since he knew that this girl, named Rogue, was quite reclusive, he needed a test subject to use to test out her abilities. He figured a dog would suffice, and since they took her gloves off after the incident in the cell, it would only take the dog's friendliness to make the test work.

Rogue got up once again with the splitting headache. She touched her head and felt the caked blood.

' Darn. Why'd he hit meh so hard?'

She looked at the rest of her body to see if any post-consciousness damage was done. She was surprised to find her uniform gone. She had those hospital type gown on. She checked her back and found it wide open.

' This is so embarrassing…'

She crawled back to the wall. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She sat for about a minute when the door creaked open and a dog entered the cell. Rogue became terrified. She knew that she was pretty much wide open for touch, and this dog was acting very friendly. She covered herself in the corner, trying to avoid any skin contact. The dog came closer, and licked her forearm. At that instant, Rogue's mutation absorbed the dog temporarily. She quickly grew hairs all around her body, and began barking. Back in the observation monitor, James was taking note of the events rather intrigued. He never expected this type of result. He thought that the animals would not work with her powers, but he was wrong… He measured the time between the initial contact to the recovery. He needed this data.

While the captors were analyzing the data, Rogue sat curled up in the corner and began weeping quietly. She knew what they were doing with her now. They were experimenting with her. She thought that about an hour had passed when the little flap opened, and a tray entered the room. Rogue gazed at the tray with suspicion. Were they going to experiment with her metabolism? Perhaps they were done with her and was going to poison her? Rogue snarled and kicked the tray away, spilling the food to the floor. She then began wondering about the others. Her friends.

' Where are they?'

She hoped that they would be okay, and perhaps near by. She didn't know whether she was the only one in here, or there were others much like her. The thoughts drove her crazy. Although she didn't have much of friends, she still needed to interact with the other human beings. Her mind was eager for human interaction. She looked around to see if there was anyone, or anything. She found none. She was alone in this room, trapped like a mouse in the lab. She began to panic, and stood up and kept banging at the metal door.

" LET MEH OUTTA HERE!!! LET MEH OUTTA HERE!!!"

The camera was recording the image of sheer panic. One of the assistants saw the monitor.

" Dr. Neumann."

James looked at the monitor. He saw the girl slamming at the door. The time had come to move to the phase two of the project. He let the others handle the data and called Mr. Floyd

" Phase two is ready."

" You have a go."

James hung up, and announced to everyone.

" Alright, begin phase two!"

The men in the lab went busily around the other parts of the building, bringing several cages that were small enough to have a person cramped inside. They lined up one of the cage in front of Rogue's cell, and opened the doors to let the occupant of the cage enter the cell. Rogue was surprised to see a man in about early 20's. He was wearing the garment that she wore also.

" Hi…"

The man was surprised at first. The room was so dark that he thought he was alone.

" Hi…"

Rogue's urge for human interaction overtook her now.

" Mah name's Rogue. What's yahrs?"

The man sighed.

" I'm Michael. Michael Anderson."

Michael offered his bare hand, and Rogue immediately hid hers.

" Is something the matter?"

Rogue slowly nodded.

" Yah're a mutant right?"

Michael nodded. Rogue let out a sigh of relief. This guy would understand, she thought.

" Ah'm a mutant too. Mah power's absorbing others'. That's why Ah did that."

Michael sighed. There was no way out.

" So do you know what they want with us?"

Rogue shook her head. She really didn't know.

" Ah don't know…except that we're da guinea pigs"

They sat on the cold metal floor, staring at each other with some discomfort. Obviously, their meeting wasn't a coincident. Something was planned out for them. They sat for awhile when Rogue spoke again.

" So, what's yahr power? Ah mean, Ah told yah mah'n, didn't Ah?"

Michael smiled.

" I should, huh? I'm invincible. I just can't be harmed. I never broke my bones, or get paper cut, or even a cut from a blade ever since my mutation showed."

Rogue's eyes widened with terror. The boy was the next subject.

' They want meh to absorb him…'

Rogue began screaming and crawled to the corner.

" What is it?" inquired Michael. While doing so, he drew closer.

" Get away from meh!"

Michael became more curious.

" Are you okay?"

His hands reached towards Rogue, forgetting the warning from her. The desire to help a fellow human being had overtaken him.

" Ah said…"

Rogue waved her hand, but this made a physical contact with Michael. In pain, Michael held on to Rogue's hand. He needed something to use to bear the pain. However, Rogue was being tortured with yet another mind entering hers.

" Let…go of meh…"

By the time the hand let go of Rogue, it was limp. Rogue quickly checked Michael for any pulse, but she couldn't find any.

" Oh, god…"

Rogue covered her face with her hands. She had finally killed someone. She worried about it a lot, but now those men out there made her kill a life. She began to cry, blaming herself for the event that had occurred. She felt Michael's consciousness in her mind, screaming as though he was blaming her for his demise. She grabbed her head with her hands, and screamed in anguish. The pain of loss and her mind was too great. She started banging her head against the walls, trying to forget, and maybe end her own miserable life. James saw what was happening through the monitor. Rogue's head was bleeding from the numerous blows to the head. He panicked, and pressed the button to the procedure that he only knew. The electricity flowed through the floor, shocking the suffering girl. Rogue screamed in agony for a brief moment and fell unconscious.

" Whew. That was close."

* * *

Over the next six days, Rogue had permanently absorbed four more people. Through it, she gained the abilities beyond belief. In addition to being virtually immortal, she was now able to move faster than anyone, jump higher and further than anyone, and also stronger than anyone. Rogue sat on the corner, as usual, trying to get the newly absorbed minds off. She felt like her brain was in overload from all the personalities that were now trapped in her head. Her eyes were now diluted, not even thinking clearly. Those who observed her felt that they had broken her will, and she would do whatever they wanted just about now. There was one more absorption to be done before they moved on to the phase three. They placed the last subject into the metal cell. Rogue was freaking out to see another person standing in front of her. She now dreaded the human contact. She didn't want to meet any more soul. Since Rogue was not eager for any more contact, the scientists have managed to develop a method. They purposely brought in a mutant with the power of heightened immunity with record for criminal felonies. The man had a reputation as a rapist, and the scientists knew that this man would make physical contact no matter what. It was fool proof.

Rogue was shuddering with terror. This man was very different. He was like that dog. He was some kind of sicko.

" Get away from meh!"

The man chuckled at her warning. He had a lot of it before.

" Come on, honey. It wont' hurt much…"

Despite Rogue's attempt to keep herself away from the man, he made a skin contact, causing the man's abilities to be absorbed. Rogue collapsed to the ground. It was now too painful to even exist. She really wanted to end her life. She walked to the wall, and began banging her head. However, this time it did not work. Her new power of super strength and healing factor didn't even make her bruise. The metal cell had been dented with each blow. It caused an alarm for the people who were monitoring the tormented girl. One of them actually pushed the button that electrified the whole room. This time, Rogue just screamed in agony, but did not fall unconscious. She fell to her knees and coughed, with her body smoking from the momentary temperature rise. Outside, James smiled with satisfaction. She was ready for the final phase for the Artemis project.

" Time for phase three…"

* * *

Rogue had been left alone for the next week. The scientists needed to arrange for the phase three that was massive in terms of effort. Meanwhile, the other X-Men, along with the captive Brotherhoods escaped with the help of those not captured. Wolverine was curious.

" Where's stripes?"  
Evan sighed.

" Someone took her to another facility. I don't know where."

The others became worried as well.

" What do you mean? How do you know?"

" I overheard those scientists talking about developing a weapon or something and that Rogue was gonna be the key."

Wolverine realized what they meant.

" They want to make her into a weapon."

Logan contacted Nick and got his reply about a day later.

" It's called Project Artemis. It, or whatever the subject is, will be turned into the ultimate mutant hunter/killer. We don't know the details nor where the facility is located. But we do know that this is a government job. It's funded by the government like SHIELD. From what I can gather, this one is at about the same levels as us, so I wouldn't underestimate them."

Logan sighed. Another mutant who's fate will turn for the worst…

" Thanks, Nick."

Logan was about to hang up when Nick stopped him.

" By the way… It's unconfirmed, but the guy in charge of the project appears to have been involved in the Weapon-X project as well. They would surely know about you…"

The line went dead, and Logan was left to think about this. He relayed the message to the others. Everyone needed to know this.

" Rogue's held captive by an agency much like SHIELD. They're going to turn her into a mutant killer."

Kitty freaked out.

" You mean like you were supposed to be? Does it mean, like, she's gonna have those claws?"  
Logan shrugged.

" Honestly? I don't know…"

* * *

Rogue woke up from her sleep to find the room fully renovated into something else. It took her a moment to figure out that they had moved her while she was asleep. The room was surrounded by silhouette targets. She got up and saw a gun on the table. It was separated into two components, the gun and the magazine. The scientists observed the curious face of Rogue. James spoke through the microphone.

" Load the rifle."

Rogue gazed at the instrument of death with fear.

' What do they want with meh?'

James urged again.

" Pick up the rifle and load it."

Rogue looked at the sophisticated machinery and picked it up. She inserted the magazine and cocked it. Quickly, she turned around and fired at the window from where the scientists were watching her. She wanted to get out, and this was the chance. The firing pin struck the percussion cap in the brass casing of the bullet, and the chain reaction of the smokeless powder sent the first bullet flying towards the glass. Subsequently, the gun loaded itself automatically, and repeated this step in less than a second. The hail of bullets stuck the glass. Rogue walked to the glass, then collapsed to her knees. The glass was bulletproof, and stopped every bullets that were fired from the weapon. She saw the angry face of the scientist in charge, Dr. James Neumann.

" I am very disappointed…"

He pressed a button, which instantly electrified the whole target room. Rogue screamed in pain. It was a lot more stronger than the one they used in the metal cell. Her body began spasms, then finally the muscles gave up. All that Rogue could do was watch the crew pick her up and carry her back to the cell.

Back in the office, Dr. Neumann and Mr. Floyd discussed the solution to the current problem.

" What can we do to make her follow our orders?"

James shrugged. There wasn't any method that he knew that came to his mind.

" She is the key, but without finding a way to control her, we can't deploy Artemis."

James thought about it for a while.

" We have this chip that can be surgically implanted to her brain. It will, if successful, administer her behavior to the way we see fit. However, it's still at the experimental stage. We don't know if it will work or not. As you know, the prototype for this chip that was inserted into the brain of the Weapon-X failed in the end."

Mr. Floyd puffed out a smoke from his mouth.

" Use it. She's now invincible, and she's our guinea pig."

James nodded, and went out. They'll have to get her unconscious, and work soon. As soon as he saw one of the assistants, he tapped his shoulder.

" Get the chip. We're gonna use it."

The scientist nodded and called the inventory, where the other members of the project found and got the chips ready. In a furious speed, they programmed in the needed instructions and functions into the tiny device. On the other side, in the medical team, the doctors readied themselves for the surgery. When they were done, one of the doctors called Dr. Neumann.

" We're ready."

James smirked and nodded to the assistant who was waiting for the signal. The assistant then pressed a button on the control panel. The vents in the cell leaked out a gas, and Rogue began to cough.

' Are they gonna kill meh now?'

She felt herself unable to use her muscles. Her body became void of sensations and soon, she fell unconscious. The assistant confirmed the condition of Rogue.

" She's out."

" Good. Take her to the operating room."

The guards rushed in and carried the non-resisting body to the operating table. From there, the men in white gowns began their operation. Quickly, they used a high-tech laser to cut away the top of the skull. With a precision and swiftness, one of the doctors implanted the chip. After making sure that it was on the right place, they patched the skull back on. As before, they used a high-tech laser to rejoin the skins and the bone. With their job finished, the guards carried the body back to the cell.

" Will it get damaged by any electricity?" asked James.

The doctor who implanted the chip shook his head.

" The thing can even survive the nuclear explosion. There's pretty much no chance of disabling it."

James smiled.

" Very good."

He left the operating room and went back to his station. The monitor showed Rogue asleep peacefully. James thought inwardly about the future that they were about to impose on the girl.

' Too bad she's a mutant…but it has to be done. Humans can not become the dominated race…'

James had watched the stripe haired mutant for about two weeks now, and somehow became quite fond of the girl. He thought of her as his pet, or a creation of his. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around. It was Mr. Floyd.

" So the operation went well?"

James nodded.

" Yes. We'll test it after she wakes up."

Mr. Floyd thought for a moment, deciding whether to inform his subordinate.

" She will be the test subject for the new armor that the Army had cooked up. Composite material plates that are stronger than adamantium…"

Dr. James Neumann raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

" And how is it going to help her? She's virtually an immortal already."

Mr. Floyd rested his hand on James' shoulder.

" We're planning to deploy her as soon as the chip is proven effective. There's sentiments going around within our government that wants to allow the mutants to live. We can't have that, now can we?"

The young scientist's eyes narrowed. So the time has come to use this mutant against the other mutants…

" When will that armor come here?"

Mr. Floyd sighed.

" It will be here in about a week or so. May be sooner. I hope that you train her well for her job."

With that, Mr. Floyd lit another cigar and walked out of the lab. James turned to his assistants.

" Okay, what is the parameter of the program?"

One of them pointed at the central monitor. There was a list of the rules that Rogue, now renamed Artemis among the peers of the project, had to follow. The basic outline of them was to root out any sympathy and memories, while emphasizing on loyalty.

" Nice…"

The guards once again moved her to the weapons range. One of the guards smirked to his companion.

" Damn, how old is this girl?"  
The other one shrugged.

" I don't know. Maybe 17. Why?"

The guard smirked.

" I would have tried to date this girl if she wasn't a mutant…"

The other guard shook his head.

" Yeah, that'd be really pretty…"

They placed Rogue on the floor and got out, and locked the door. They sat by the monitor that gave them the image of the room every moment. The staff watched the girl finally wake up after about two hours. She looked around the room, and saw the rifle again.

' Why are they keep trying to get meh to fire that gun?'

She kept looking around. It was the same room as before.

' Well, at least Ah know Ah can't use that to get outta here.'

The voice of Dr. James Neumann came on the speaker again.

" Pick up the rifle and load it."

Rogue picked it up. She didn't turn around and fire again. She knew it was a futile effort. Dr. Neumann pressed a button to pop up the target silhouettes.

" Whenever these pop up, I want you to shoot at it."

Rogue gazed at the silhouettes popping up all around. It really frightened her as she saw what they depicted. They were her friends, and the members of the Brotherhood. She had her rifle lowered, and soon, something started to give her a splitting headache. She dropped the gun and grabbed her temples to try to relieve the pain, but it didn't work. The pain seemed to have gotten stronger, and as the moment passed by, the personalities that she absorbed tried to resurface from their dormant state. Dr. Neumann spoke on the speaker once more.

" If you fire at them, the pain will subside…"

Rogue kept telling herself not to fire at those images, even though they were fake. Surprisingly, it made the pain increase every time she told herself not to fire. She grabbed her head for a while, then she snapped. The pain was just too much. She grabbed the rifle and started firing wildly. It didn't matter to her that the pictures represented her friends anymore. She emptied the first magazine and fed another. After about five minutes of continuous firing, she dropped the rifle and collapsed to her knees. The pain was gone, but the guilt had taken over. She covered her face with her hands and began crying.

' Is this what they want meh to do? Kill my friends?'

While she was wondering about what kind of plans they had for her, the scientists released the gas to put Rogue back to her sleep. The bewildered girl was carried back to her cell by the guards, fascinated by her reaction to the pain.

" Damn, this girl will get rid of those mutants for sure…"

* * *

For days, the X-Men searched throughout the country to find their missing friend. Even though they had a lot of help from the SHIELD, this supposed agency was really hard to find. Besides, the cerebro could not detect Rogue's mutant signature. In their brief moment of rest, Evan expressed his concern.

" I really think that Rogue's gone… Poof like Kurt's teleportation."

Kitty sighed.

" Yeah, like, we can't find her anywhere…"

Everyone else sighed. Logan was concerned especially. If this agency was working on something that would improve the Weapon-X project, it would be a great ordeal for the girl to take.

" Well, we're not gonna find her sitting around. Let's go."

Just then, Scott laid down a factor they did not want to hear.

" What if she can't remember us, or she's already dead?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Kurt turned around with his eyes almost in tears.

" She's not dead. And she vill remember us…"

Kitty sighed.

" I hope so…"

* * *

Rogue woke up in her cell and found it to be renovated like a room. There was a desk and lamp. She turned sideways and found herself on a cozy bed.

' What da?'

She got up and walked around the cell. There were a lot of her favorite items inside.

' How'd it get in here?'

She stopped in front of the desk and sat down on the chair. She began thinking about what had happened before she ended up in this renovated cell.

' Let's see now… Ah had that headache, and cryin' for some reason, and wakin' up here…'

Rogue tried to remember what had occurred. She sat on the bed and thought for hours. Finally it came to her.

' Oh god… Ah… Oh mah god…'

She covered her face and cried once more. She cried until there wasn't any tears left in her body. The door opened and two guards came in. They had a jump suit for her.

" Wear that and follow us."

Rogue grabbed the suit after the guards closed the door. She changed, to her surprise. She thought that she would have just told the guards to go screw themselves, but the chip on her brain was regulating every aspect of her life. She felt something wrong, but she couldn't figure out exactly what. She quietly walked out of the cell, and found a complete set of armor in the middle of the lab. It didn't shine, but it looked metallic. Articulated plates were all over. She saw Dr. Neumann in person for the second time.

" Well, Artemis. It's time for you to wear that armor."

Rogue became curious.

" Artemis?"

Dr. Neumann just smirked and led her to the armor. Piece by piece, it covered her. She looked like a futuristic soldier from the science fiction movies. Rogue looked around, but one of the assistants corrected her head position and encased her head with a helmet. She opened her eyes again to see complex display in front of her eyes. It then began disappearing one by one, until the view cleared up.

" What was that?"

Dr. Neumann was about to speak when Mr. Floyd came in.

" Well, well, well. Our Artemis is ready, I see."

Rogue gazed at the middle aged man with slight overweight body. He had a big cigar on his mouth and had a nasty smile.

' Oh, god. This guy's gross…'

Mr. Floyd dropped a file on the table.

" This will be your target."

Without knowing, Rogue picked up the file. It had certain senator on the picture. She heard of this man, whom the professor regarded as a key figure in securing a way for the mutants to coexist. Ironically, she would be the one to kill the professor's dream. A man in a uniform came. He appeared to be a soldier judging from the behavior and the clothes. Mr. Floyd smiled once again at the man.

" Well, agent Henderson. She's all yours."

The man snapped his finger and the other men escorted Rogue to a van. There, she saw a weapon that she had "killed" her friends with. Agent Henderson handed her the weapon.

" You will shoot the senator through the head. One shot. That's all you're going to have."

Rogue ejected the magazine to check. Sure enough, there was only one bullet. Also, the rifle had a suppressor.

' Ah'm gonna kill a senator? Rogue, what the hell are yah doin'.'

As soon as she began pondering what she was doing, the chip had activated again. The pain inside her head began, and Rogue dropped the gun. She grabbed her head for a while, waiting for the pain to subside.

' Okay…Ah need to kill him. Da pain's too much… It hurts…'

She felt the personalities beginning to emerge once again. In addition to the little electricity flowing out of the chip, the emerging personalities took on its toll. Behind the helmet, Rogue began crying. The pain was just too much for her to handle. It had gotten worse after she was separated from her friends, and help. The tormenting of her mind by these people was beyond words.

' Okay…As long as Ah do what they say, it won't happen…aaaggh!'

Soon, the pain stopped, and the personalities calmed down. Agent Henderson smirked.

" It's no use Artemis. You will do what we tell you to do."

The van stopped. People got out, and Agent Henderson began his briefing.

" Your target will be here. I want you to eliminate him from here."

Rogue grabbed her weapon and ran to the sniping position. It was about thirty stories high. She jumped up, clearing the ledge and landing softly on the roof. She walked to the edge and found the senator right where he should be.

" Take the subject out."

Rogue lined up the sight instinctively, which frightened her. She didn't know how they were doing this. All she knew was that whenever she crossed a line that these people drew, she would have painful headache. While her mind was pondering, her body adjusted the sights and cocked the rifle. All that was needed was to pull the trigger.

' Forgive meh, professor…'

Rogue pulled the trigger, which sent a small bullet towards the senator's head. As soon as it entered the head, it exploded, making his head literally disappear. Within the helmet that encased her head, Rogue began crying once more. She picked up her things and came down into the van. Using the commotion as their advantage, the van disappeared into the crowded street.

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Xavier detected a mutant signature in the Cerebro, which was very mixed up. It showed that some person had five mutant signature in one. He promptly called Logan to alert him about the situation.

" We've found Rogue. She was in the vicinity of Wall Street."

Logan seemed very angry, and also depressed. He managed to calm himself down and switched to the local news.

" Well, Charles. I don't think we should call her 'Rogue' anymore…"

The reporter began.

" The senator has been assassinated early this morning when he was attending the activation ceremony of the New York Stock Exchange building's new mainframe that was to provide a better prediction on stock prices…"

Logan turned around and released his claws on his right hand. He stabbed the floor and growled in a low tone.

" I swear, Charles. If I get my hands on those bastards…"

Xavier sighed. If Rogue had managed to kill a senator who was going to benefit the mutant population, it was certain that this agency had total control over her.

" Tell the others that we have found Rogue. But, Logan. Tell them to be careful as well."

" I will, Charles…"

Back in the "base," Rogue stripped out the armor and went straight into the lab in her jump suit. The scientists began extensive check on her body.

" Heart beat normal… Temperature normal…"

They stopped at the brainwave check.

" We've got a lot of brainwaves here…"

Dr. Neumann turned around.

" What do you mean?"

The assistant pointed to the monitor. Sure enough, there were a lot of different waves that occupied the screen. James began to wonder.

' Would those people absorbed still be inside? In her head?'

He considered removing those brainwaves, but it was risky. They needed the brainwave of Rogue, not her victims. Since they didn't have the sample brainwaves of all those test subjects, it was too risky.

" Leave it alone, Matt."

Matt nodded.

" Okay."

After the test, Rogue walked to the showers. In the middle of it, she began pondering.

' Am Ah who Ah think Ah am? Am Ah Rogue?'

She began remembering every victims of her powers. Her thoughts stopped at Michael Anderson. The first of her victim.

' Ah'm sorry Michael…'

She kneeled down and began to cry once more. The guards outside looked at the watch. It was taking her so long.

" What the hell is taking Artemis so long?"

The other one scoffed.

" Hey, Artemis is still a girl. Girls take a long shower. Don't worry about it."

" Whatever…"

Rogue sat on the tile floor for a while, then grabbed the towel and stepped outside. From there, she was escorted to her room. The brightly lit room soothed Rogue's mind somewhat. She sat on the bed and stared into the blank wall, but in front of her eyes, the victims were yelling at her. Rogue plopped onto the bed and covered her eyes, and herself with the blanket.

' Ah'm sorry… Ah didn't mean to…'

* * *

In their hideout, the Acolytes were watching the TV, especially news since Magneto had the remote. It was the news about the senator's assassination. Gambit pondered for a moment.

" Who do you think got da senator?"

Magneto could only wonder at who would have gotten the senator. However, one thing was certain. Charles Xavier's ideal was proven false. Now there was no way that his friend's dream could be achieved.

' Well, Charles… This path is now closed…'

Pyro launched a small amount of flame and made figures out of it.

" This blows… Change the channel."

Magneto nodded and tossed the remote to his Acolytes. He then moved to his room, thinking about who would have done the deed.

' It could be that Rogue, but it's unlikely. Her mind is too cluttered. This needed a focused mind. There's no way that girl could have done it…"

Back in the other room, Gambit began thinking about the consequences of this accident.

" Gambit don't know… What's dis going to do to mutants?"

Pyro smirked a bit.

" We're toast! There's no peaceful way out of this thing now…"

" Gambit thinks it's someone in da government…"

" That's possible, Cajun."

In the house of the Brotherhood, Wanda was looking at the news, which Pietro promptly changed to a cartoon.

" Pietro!"

" What sis? That thing's the most boring crap I've ever seen."

Wanda used her powers to snatch the remote away from Pietro, and let him fly into the air.

" This thing can ruin us, Pietro! He was pretty much only one who understood us!"

Pietro sighed.

" Come on, it won't be much of change… We're persecuted now."

" I have a bad feeling about this…"

" Wooo, I'm scared…"

Logan came out of the cerebro and called for everyone.

" The professor believes that we've found Rogue."

Kurt cheered.

" Vhat did I tell you? She's not dead."

Logan shook his head.

" As you might have seen, the senator is dead. I believe Rogue killed him."

Everyone's heart sank. The hope of finding her as herself was gone. Kurt took it very hard.

" Does zhis mean she kan't be saved?"

Logan sighed. He knew how Kurt was feeling.

" I don't know, fuzz ball. I don't know."

* * *

James Neumann once again visited Mr. Floyd.

" Sir, what is it that you wish to see me about?"

Mr. Floyd was certainly in an unhappy mood. He had just received the letter that the government had reduced funding in favor of the plans proposed by Hydra.

" That damn bitch! That funding was definitely ours…"

James asked once more.

" What did they propose?"

" A revival of Weapon-X program. They have a prototype ready. It's X-23. James. We need our Artemis to take care of that threat before we move on with our agenda. If we don't, those Hydra bastards will take credit for them."

James thought it amusing. A battle between two mutant weapons. However, he favored towards his own project: Artemis.

" Will do, sir."

James left the door, but still heard the grumbles from Mr. Floyd. It was the first time that he had seen him this angry. He came back to the lab, and gazed at the monitor. Artemis was fast asleep.

" Matt, get me some information on Hydra, and their Weapon-X revival prototype X-23."

Matt nodded, and went back to his computer. He furiously typed away commands to hack into the Hydra's mainframe. It was a piece of cake actually. He was already in their mainframe after five minutes. The trouble was finding the right information in the pool of data. He gazed at the dimly lit monitor for hours, checking each file for any reference to X-23 or the Weapon-X. It was hard. There wasn't any reference in the normal line of communication. However, as soon as he entered the confidential sector of the data, the references kept pouring in.

" Got it! X-23 is a girl. I'll display the data on the main monitor."

The large screen showed the intuitive data on X-23. Her description, and records so far, and so forth. It was all there.

" Good. Print me a copy."

" You got it."

Matt typed commands to securely download the data. He knew this method was untraceable. He did it all the time to other agency as well, even to those agencies of higher rankings. That was one reason the agency he worked for, Phoenix, was able to rise to its current status so fast. They had dirt on every single agency that was known. Matt hit the print and the documents were quickly printed on the papers. James grabbed it and re-read it.

" Our Artemis can take care of this one easily. All she needs is some training in hand to hand combat."

Matt chuckled.

" It's a good time for the test on armor too."

James nodded slowly. He pressed a button on the phone to call up Agent Henderson.

" Agent Henderson, we have a target for Artemis, but she will need some hand to hand training."

Agent Henderson pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and nodded. The screen then went blank. With the blank screen behind him, Dr. Neumann gazed at the photo of X-23 again.

' You won't stand a chance…'

Rogue got up from her sleep rather quietly. Upon getting out of the bed, she dressed up in the jumpsuit and boots. In the briefing room, a file was laid down on the table. Rogue picked it up and read it through.

' X-23? Weapon X? Isn't that what Logan was?'

Agent Henderson retrieved the file and got her attention.

" Artemis. Your mission is to eliminate X-23. She's a clear threat to this agency."

Rogue became hesitant. Although she didn't show it, she hated the fact that she had to kill another person so quickly after the horrible sin that she had committed.

" Artemis. Do you read me?"

Rogue nodded reluctantly. Then the agent gave her an additional assignment.

" That's your primary mission. Your secondary mission will be, if possible, destroy Hydra group. You will be given proper tools for the mission so don't worry."

Rogue's heart sank.

' Destroy? To what extent do they want meh to go?'

As if he knew what she was thinking, the agent explained further.

" I mean completely annihilate the group. No trace of it left."

Rogue nodded rather reluctantly, which didn't satisfy Agent Henderson.

" Artemis, you will train in hand to hand combat to be effective against X-23. You can defeat her, but you need some training. I know from the video footage that you know some of the techniques, so it won't be so boring."

He snapped his fingers and the men quickly came in. They had body suits that was designed to protect them.

" Go ahead and use your strength. It won't hurt them much."

Rogue just stood there, staring at the men.

' Ah don't wanna do it. Ah'll probably kill them…'

The chip had activated once again. Little by little, the electricity flowed through out the brain, causing severe headache. Rogue kneeled down on the ground, holding her head with her hands. The men saw this and smiled at each other.

" Let's get her."

One of them ran up and kicked Rogue's face, which caused her to rise up. Another then smacked her on the back of the head. While she was down, Rogue felt numerous blows against her body. The physical and mental pain was beginning to overwhelm her. It got to the point that she didn't want to feel pain anymore.

' Ah don't wanna feel it. Ah'm sick and tired of pain… It hurts too much…'

Her green eyes narrowed as anger rose from deep within. Her hatred for the place, scientists, and pain had converged to a general hatred against everything. She screamed out loud, which made the others back off somewhat. It was the first time they had this type of reaction. Agent Henderson was surprised at what he saw next. Artemis punched the first one through the body, with her left fist shining red from the blood. The man had expression of both fear and pain, and Artemis seemed to enjoy the fact that she had caused pain to the man who was tormenting her. She pulled out her fist and stared at the other men. The front portion of her jump suit was drenched in blood. She got up and slowly made her move towards the second man. The others ran away, fearing for their lives. Rogue then disappeared from the sight and took out the others first. After she was finished with the running men, she began her stalking of the last man again. She forced him into a corner, and watched the man cower in fear. She could actually see the terror in his eyes. By now, her face and hands were covered with blood of the other victims. The blood added more fear to the man.

" Don't kill me…"

Rogue shook her head.

" It won't hurt anymore, I promise."

She grabbed the man by the throat, raising him high. She slowly tightened her grip, which caused the man to gurgle and choke in an attempt to breath. Rogue raised her other hand and placed it behind the man's head. She let out a moment of smile, and twisted the man's head. She then heard the clapping from the Agent.

" Good. Nice job, Artemis"

Rogue turned around to face Agent Henderson. Her eyes were still narrow. She was still angry, and in front of her was another of her tormentors.

" Yah're next…"

Rogue slowly walked towards Agent Henderson. The agent was cowering with fear like everyone else. She raised her fist to strike down on the agent. Before the fist was thrown, the electricity generated by the chip had once again created pain in her mind.

" Aagghh!"

Rogue fell to her knees and grabbed her head. It was painful. She wanted to end her torment, but there was no way for it to happen.

' Darn it! It hurts so much…'

She fell down on the floor, losing consciousness from the electricity disrupting her brain activities. Agent Henderson sighed with relief and saw the carnage in the hall. Blood was everywhere. It seemed that Artemis had snapped in a way that was probably hard to recover. He radioed Dr. Neumann.

" Did you get all of it?"

Dr. Neumann had a satisfied expression. She was now ready. He figured that for the reduction of pain, she'd do anything.

" Yes."

* * *

In the forest of the sequoias, a figure swiftly jumped through the branches, stopping often to get a sense for the surroundings. In front of it was a drone, which was monitoring the area. The figure released set of two claws from the right hand and slashed the drone. Afterwards, it moved to the next tree and rested. The figure looked around the forest when it heard a clap.

" Nice job, X-23. Come down."

The figure came down.

" Dr. Risman, it's too boring. These drones are too easy."

X-23 looked around the trees to see if there was any target.

" Alright. You have a mission."

X-23 turned around quickly. It got her off the boring training at least, she thought.

" You are to infiltrate into the Phoenix Agency to uncover what they have up their sleeves. I mean about their latest project."

" Okay. Sounds simple enough."

She let out a thin grin and disappeared into the woods. Dr. Deborah Risman could only sigh at the girl.

* * *

Rogue woke up from her room, which had its lights on. She squinted her eyes for a moment then sat up right. She tried to remember what she did before the headache. Her eyes looked down at the bed and found the sheets red with blood. She became startled and jumped up to her feet. She checked herself and found no wound.

' Where did da blood come from?'

She opened the locker and took out a new set of clothes, then laid them on the desk. She took the sheets off the bed and carried it outside the room. From there, one of the guards took the sheets while the other one escorted her to the showers. Rogue stood in front of the shower, and let the hot water loosen up the blood over her body. It had caked pretty good on her skin, which made her agitated in her attempt to get it off. She brushed her hair back and faced the pouring water. She thought about what she might have done.

' It's not mah blood, so who's is it?'

She couldn't even remember what had happened. Like before, all she could remember was the immense pain, and getting beaten. At first, she assumed that the blood was hers, but the shower revealed it as someone else's. She began suspecting something was going on inside her mind, probably things that alters her consciousness.

' What are they doin' to meh?'

She finished her shower and went back to her room, only to find a sheet of paper waiting for her. It told her to get ready for her next assignment.

' They want meh to kill another person?'

She walked to the lab, reluctantly. As before, the armor was there, waiting for her. She wore the armor, and shut the visor. She then grabbed her rifle and found two other equipments.

' What da?'

She found a rather large pistol and a knife. Agent Henderson grabbed them and attached them for her.

" You'll need it."

They walked into the training room once again. Mr. Floyd didn't want any failure. This had to be perfect. There were moving targets around the hall, each moving with its own randomized speed and paths. Rogue readied the rifled and took aim. As soon as the first target popped up, she fired a long burst, striking the center. She did the same to the second as well. When the weapon clicked, she dropped it and drew the pistol. She lined it up with the target and squeezed the trigger. The pistol kicked rather high, making the bullet graze the top of the target. She quickly lowered the pistol and fired again. This time, it struck the center of the target.

" Nice, Artemis."

She had emptied every magazines and walked to the counter to grab another set. Suddenly, an alarm went off, with the red lights flashing everywhere. The voice of Dr. Neumann came on the speaker.

" Intruder in the central computer room!"

Rogue quickly grabbed the rifle magazine and fed it. Without any other items completely filled, she set out to the hallway. It was busy with guards running around, frantically trying to find the intruder. She stopped and looked around the corner when she saw a girl beating up a guard. She uncovered herself and aimed her weapon. The helmet changed to the thermal imaging to clear up the dark hallway.

" Freeze!"

The girl turned around, with a set of two claws sticking out of each of her hands.

" X-23!"

The girl became shocked. She had no clue how this clump of armor knew who she was. She got into a stance to begin her attack.

" What are you, a drone with AI?"

Rogue smiled behind the helmet. This X-23 thought she was a robot.

" Well, maybe."

Rogue squeezed the trigger and the bullet impacted upon the wall behind X-23. The Hydra's Weapon-X incarnation sliced the rifle and used the other sets of claws to slash at Rogue's armor. She was surprised to find it ineffective.

" What the?"

Rogue dropped the useless weapon on the floor. Rogue opened the visor to see this girl with naked eyes. X-23 was surprised at what she saw.

" You're alive?"

Rogue shut the visor again and made fists. X-23 charged in, swinging her claws. Rogue used her speed to dodge every single strike, and began taunting the girl.

" Come on, Ah've seen better…"

X-23 continued her onslaught with her claws, which proved to be ineffective as before. The armor was really tough. It was stronger than her claws.

Dr. Neumann observed the fight between his Artemis and X-23. He couldn't be helped but to be satisfied that his Artemis had outclassed this mutant from Hydra. He spoke quietly into the microphone.

" Finish her off, Artemis."

Rogue heard the instruction, but she didn't want to. On one side, she pitied this girl. She was just like her; used like a tool by the humans for their own purpose. On the other side, which began dominating her mind from the chip, she felt the need to do as she was told. These two aspects had twisted inside Rogue's mind, combining to form a legitimization of her attempt to kill X-23.

' Ah'll give her a mercy kill. That should help her…'

Rogue's eyes gazed at X-23, and quickly flanked her. As soon as she was behind X-23, she struck the girl on the back of her head. X-23 stumbled forward, but didn't lose her consciousness. She quickly turned around and grabbed Rogue's helmet. They struggled to achieve their own goals. Rogue attempted to get X-23 off of her helmet, while X-23 tried to get the helmet off. She needed some place where she could deliver a fatal blow. With her hands still clutched to the helmet, X-23 kicked Rogue's body with both of her feet. The helmet then came off. Rogue looked at her target with anger.

" Now yah've done it!"

X-23 was surprised to see the girl with brown hair with the white stripe going through the center. She had seen this girl before in the computer. She had seen Logan, the original Weapon-X before and this girl was among the list of known associates.

" What are you doing here?"

Rogue's eyebrow became arced with curiosity.

" Yah must beh confusin' meh with someone else."

Rogue punched with her right fist, which X-23 blocked. But X-23 winced with pain. Her adamantium skeleton didn't help absorb the impact. She was surprised that Rogue wasn't hurt at all.

" What have they done to you, Rogue?"

Rogue's eyes widened with surprise, but it soon subsided, with rather cold expression.

" Ah'm not Rogue… Ah'm Artemis…"

Rogue kicked X-23 on the stomach, which sent the girl flying towards the wall. Rogue slowly approached her cornered prey. On the way, she picked up the knife. Rogue twirled in in mid air to change the grip. Her hand rose high, but her eyes saw something unexpected. X-23 was terrified, and Rogue retraced her thoughts and consciousness and stopped herself. She dropped her knife and just stared at her target. The pity now overwhelmed her. The chip had activated again and generated the electricity once more.

" Ugh…."

Rogue grabbed her head with her hands. She began to mumble quietly.

" Ah'm Rogue… No. Ah'm Artemis… Agghh!"

Rogue collapsed onto the ground, and X-23 used this moment to escape into the darkness. Dr. Neumann, as well as Agent Henderson were furious at what had happened. Obviously the Project: Artemis had long ways to go.

" We need to re-educate her. Obviously the mind is what's keeping her from being complete."

* * *

Rogue woke up in her room, with the lights brightly lit. She got up, looking around the room to find everything gone. Everything that meant something to her was gone. She found that she had just awoke from the floor like before. The only thing that reminded her of the past was her jumpsuit and boots.

' Ah guess Ah really screwed it up…'

She felt itching sensation behind her head, as though it had some wound that was healing. Her hand traced to the point of origin, and found a spot which she had never felt before.

' What da?'

She tried to remember what had happened before. She figured it had been about a day or so. She couldn't remember anything clearly because everything was hazy as though she had been dreaming.

' Ah can't remember anythin'! What happened?!'

She tried to remember who she was since she knew that it would be the most clear thing. However, the memory was the haziest.

' Ah can't remember who Ah am? Oh, god…'

Rogue looked around herself for any identification. There wasn't anything that was on her jumpsuit, or boots. She then heard the jingle from underneath the clothes. She found a necklace that had "Artemis."

' Artemis? Ah guess that's mah name…'

With her identity crisis over, she sat down on the floor. A holographic image came on in front of her.

" Good morning, Artemis. Time for your education…"

Rogue, or rather Artemis, gazed at the induced three dimensional image. It was very gory. Every image was of someone killing someone, or someone getting killed. For hours, she gazed at the image, learning a new ethics that her old self of 'Rogue' would have never thought of learning, or see.

"…A mission must be completed, and the superior's order must be followed… Every mutant must be killed…"

Pretty soon, Artemis's mind was filled with the new education. Dr. Neumann watched the monitor rather satisfied.

" Nice job, Dr. Donovan."

Dr. Donovan, a psychologist who was considered one of the brightest mind in the field, nodded.

" Thank you, Dr. Neumann. However, I must compliment your new drug. It's making the job a lot easier."

Dr. Neumann looked at the vial that was in front of him. It was a new drug that pretty much erased the memory and also highly addictive. With the first shot, Artemis was now 'hooked' on this drug. He gazed at the vial and the monitor. The re-education was complete. It was time to re-deploy Artemis.

" Agent Henderson. It's time."

The agent nodded and waved to his men.

" Let's go!"

X-23 came back to base with the data that Dr. Risman requested. One of the men took the file and left the room.

" So, X-23. What happened?"

X-23 looked at the doctor.

" I saw one of the known associate of Weapon-X, Rogue."

Dr. Risman was rather surprised.

" What do you mean? X-Men have joined Phoenix?"

X-23 shook her head.

" No. She's the new weapon they made. She's Artemis."

Dr. Risman became curious as to why would Rogue be any interest to the Phoenix. She let X-23 go and pondered for a while.

' Why would anybody use her for the project of this magnitude? What would they want with a…'

Dr. Risman's eyes widened.

' That's why… Because she can absorb and adapt…'

The doctor then also realized the truth. Her X-23 didn't stand much of chance if it were true. She knew Dr. Neumann well. They had the 'pleasure' of getting acquainted before. No doubt Dr. Neumann had made Rogue, now Artemis, invincible first. That meant no attack by X-23 would harm her. This was bad. Very bad…

* * *

Rogue grabbed the pack that had extra ammo and other weapons that she needed to use for her mission. It was taking out the Hydra along with X-23. She carried the pack on her back and got off of the transport. It was misty night. For the naked eyes the visibility was pretty much zero, however, Rogue's helmet displayed the outside world as if the mist did not exist. On one corner of her sight, a small map kept her on track to the target, while the rest showed the outside terrain. She stopped in front of the main gate, only to find many guards standing post. Rogue quickly assembled her rifle, and equipped the silencer. Behind the rocks, she carefully aimed, placing the red dot on one of the guard's head. Rogue squeezed the trigger, sending one bullet to the guard's head. Through the high tech visor, she saw the guard's head become surrounded with the red mist, and the body fell to the ground. Rogue quickly changed target and let out another round. Soon, the coast became clear of the guards. She spun the rifle around to make it hang on her back. Rogue made final checks around the surroundings to make sure that the coast was clear and dashed to the door. Using her speed and the invulnerability, she broke down the metal door. She quickly aimed her rifle. The alarm was raised at the door's breakdown, and she could hear the shouts from the enemy. A voice came in her helmet.

" Artemis, eliminate all hostiles…"

Rogue advanced slowly. She thought she heard the voice of X-23 among the group of soldiers. She hid behind a corner and waited. It was going to be very easy…

X-23 was leading the others to the gate when she smelled something familiar. It was the faint smell of some composite.

' Artemis…'

She stopped the others and slowly approached the gate. She stopped on the point where there was T shaped path. The smell was very concentrated now.

' Where is she?'

Rogue knew where X-23 was. Her body heat was being registered on the sensors mounted all around the armor. She quickly turned around the corner, catching the girl off guard. Rogue squeezed the trigger, letting out seemingly endless volley of bullets into X-23's body. The girl flew back, and dropped to the floor. The red liquid oozed out from her wounds, which her healing power was trying to fix.

" Gggurggg…"

Rogue watched as the blood began drowning the little girl. With her eyes still fixed on her victim, Rogue changed magazine, then took out her pistol.

" Ah'll end yahr misery right now…"

Rogue aimed the pistol right at the head. Her green eyes saw the terrified face of X-23.

" Good bye…"

Rogue pulled the trigger, which sent a large caliber bullet into X-23's brain. Rogue looked up and saw the other soldiers cowering. Rogue smiled behind the helmet and raised her rifle.

' A mission must be completed…'

After she killed every guard and soldiers, she took blocks of explosives from the pack, and placed them throughout the facility. All she needed to do now was to find the person in charge, and eliminate her.

Rogue bashed the door to the command bunker. She saw her target, Madam Hydra and other mutants.

' Target confirmed.'

Rogue aimed her weapon, but it was taken away by the tentacles of a mutant near by.

" Hm."

Rogue quickly kicked the mutant across the face, which caused him to spin in the air and crash into the wall. Madam Hydra's eyes were wide now. He was one of the toughest mutant in her possession, but this product of Project: Artemis had taken him out easily.

" Now, calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable way out of this…"

Rogue raised her pistol, and aimed it at Madam Hydra's head.

" No there ain't…"

Rogue gazed for a moment to enjoy the level of fear that she was exerting on this woman. It was in a way satisfying, but on one corner of herself, she felt something out of place, as though she was doing something that she wasn't supposed to do or would have never done.

' What da heck am Ah thinkin'!'

Rogue pulled the trigger and got it over with. She didn't like the sensation that she was getting as she lingered with the thoughts. She came out of the facility and boarded the chopper. At about half a mile away from the Hydra headquarters, she pressed the radio detonator for the explosives. The view of gigantic fireball rising in the night sky somewhat unnerved her. She knew something wasn't right…

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.

Thanks for the reviews! It's the most I've received yet. If you want, you can go to my other fics. Thank you very much for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

************************************************************************

Rogue sat on the chair of the lab, with her armor off. Dr. Neumann came with a syringe, and went behind Rogue.

" Well, medicine time, Artemis…"

He brushed the hair away, and injected the needle into Rogue's nerve connecting to the brain. He pumped the liquid and pulled the syringe away. He walked around to make sure the serum was working. He could tell by the haziness of Rogue's eyes. He smiled in satisfaction and left the lab. Rogue sat there for a while, not even noticing that the serum was erasing, or covering her memories one by one, until only the basic information remained. She got up and went to her room, where she stared blankly into the wall for about two hours. The serum was working diligently to complete its job.

The serum, which Dr. Neumann told Dr. Donovan as a memory altering drug, was in fact just a liquid filled with nano-bots designed to support the chip already inserted on to Rogue's brain. The microscopic bots were designed to relay the instruction from the chip to various glands that produced chemicals that made emotion possible. Also, some of them were settled on muscles to induce a withdrawal like symptoms if the constant input was not given. The bots were originally created to be used in the interrogation of the subjects, since the person would willingly blurt out the answer from the influence created by these machines. The Phoenix Agency got hold of this technology some years before, when they infiltrated into the intelligence agencies. It was actually Matt's idea of using these interrogation bots to control Artemis's behavior.

The nano-bots finished their update and Rogue's eyes became clearer. She continued to stare at the wall, then laid on the bed. Nothing was going through her head at the moment. She was like a machine now. All she was waiting for was another assignment…another life to kill…

Back in the mansion, the kids were left with themselves as the teachers were requested presence by the SHIELD. Scott and Jean sat on the sofa, thinking about the recent events. First, Rogue was abducted by an agency. Next, she killed the virtually the only senator who supported the mutants. Finally, something had happened again that prompted the presence of the senior staffs.

" I don't know, Scott… I'm beginning to think that Rogue's gone forever…"

Scott sighed, and grabbed his can of soda. He looked at the television in front of him as though it was solely responsible for what had happened to Rogue, then chugged the soda. He stopped and laid the can on the coffee table in front of him.

" I don't like it at all… To think that she'd be the one to…"

Meanwhile, Kurt was outside on the balcony of his room, gazing into the blue sky. Although Rogue was his adopted sister, he missed her a lot. The fact that she appeared to have lost herself struck him very hard. He was really hoping that they would find her soon, but it had been about a month already and still, there was no trace. The professor did what he could to keep Rogue enrolled in the school, although she had excessive absences now, and way behind the class work. He was interrupted by Kitty, who phased through the wall.

" Hey, Kurt…"

Kurt looked back. He turned his inducer off, so his sad yellow eyes stared at the girl.

" …I…"

Kurt loosened up. He knew that his behavior was worrying Kitty.

" It's alright Kitty. I'm fine."

Kitty and Kurt sat around, staring into the blue sky.

* * *

In the SHIELD headquarters, Nick Fury presented the photos of the wreckage that once was Hydra.

" As you can see, the whole headquarters is gone. We've also found body of Madam Hydra with a bullet hole in her head…"

Logan sighed as he saw the image. It was another gruesome image that he had to witness in his unusually long life. Nick then changed the photo.

" We also found this girl…"

Logan was surprised to see adamantium claws on her hands.

" What the hell?"

The others were also surprised to see the photo. Ororo was disturbed to see the picture of partially burned remains of a girl, who probably had been experimented on like Logan. What really upset her was the fact that she had numerous bullet holes on her body, and the fact that Rogue was probably the one who caused all this.

" It's horrible…"

Mr. McCoy noticed the claws on her hand.

" What makes you think that Rogue was the one who did this, Mr. Fury?"

Nick sighed.

" The agency that took your Rogue is called Phoenix. I found that out just yesterday. It had an argument with Hydra over the budget. Apparently Phoenix Agency had proposed an expansion of their Artemis project while Hydra proposed the rebirth of Weapon-X project. It seems that Weapon-X won the budget, however, the Phoenix Agency destroyed the Hydra as a retaliation. They're sort of a rogue agency…"

Xavier looked at the photo, trying to figure out what had happened. It was tragic that this girl was killed, but he couldn't figure out how this Phoenix Agency was controlling Rogue.

" So we don't know where their headquarter is, do we?"

Nick shook his head at Logan's question.

" They've got dips on every other agency. They've grown so fast over the last five years. They usually integrate the other agencies. An agency that seeks power…they're very dangerous, and if what you say is true, then they were the ones responsible for Senator Franklin's assassination."

In their hide out, Gambit began thinking about the day they faced the X-Men and the Brotherhood. He couldn't forget about that girl with white stripe of hair. She seemed attracted to him. He smirked at that thought. He was trying to blow her up, taking advantage of the situation, but more he thought about it, he became amused. Piotr tapped him on the shoulder.

" What are you thinking, comrade?"

Gambit turned around, and shook his head.

" Non, monsieur metal, non."

Piotr sat beside him, and sighed.

" I think I know what you are thinking, comrade. I also think about almost the same thing…"

Gambit raised his eyebrow.

" Who?"

" The girl who goes through anything. She has caught my attention, as yours has been caught by the skunk girl."

Gambit smirked.

" Qui. La skunk…"

* * *

Agent Henderson walked down the long corridor to the door at the end. He opened it and found his boss sitting, smoking a cigar as usual.

" Mr. Floyd. We have found a mutant group that may pose a threat to our plan."

He handed a manila folder to his boss. The first page had various pictures. Mr. Floyd then looked at the bottom. The group was named Acolytes.

" Well, Agent Henderson. Nice job. We'll send Artemis for this job…"

Agent Henderson hesitated for a moment.

" Sir… I have reviewed the battle recording on the Hydra job. I must say that Artemis took a bit too long to finish Madam Hydra."

Mr. Floyd smirked, and let out a puff of smoke.

" What if I told you that she was enjoying the moment. Would you believe that?"

Henderson thought for a moment. Surely Artemis didn't evolve into someone that cruel…

" No, sir. No one's mind could be altered that fast."

Mr. Floyd could only smile at what the agent said.

" Truth is…Artemis's brain chemistry has been altered drastically thanks to the nano-bots. It's changing her brain chemistry and ultimately changing who she is right now, as we speak."

Henderson nodded and gave a crisp salute.

" I will carry out the orders, sir."

He left the office, and stopped at the lab. He presented the mission documents to Dr. Neumann, who gave permission to take Artemis. With that, Agent Henderson ordered the deployment of Artemis.

Rogue got out of her room in her jumpsuit. She got into the armor, and helmet. This time, all the pictures were displayed in her helmet, making the briefing somewhat amusing.

" We want you to take out the targets with extreme prejudice. These mutants must be taught a lesson…"

Rogue nodded, and left with her weapons. When she grabbed her rifle, however, she found it lighter than usual. Agent Henderson answered the question in Rogue's mind.

" It's made of same material as your armor. Now, it won't be damaged like before."

Without any emotion, nor any sign of anything at all, she left the room, and stepped into the helicopter. Agent Henderson followed, and gave a last minute details on the mission en route.

" You are to absorb the one called Magneto. For the others… Do as you want…"

Rogue nodded, then she cocked her rifle. It was very close to the target area now, and the chopper stopped not far away from the hide out of Acolytes.

" Go!"

Without landing the chopper, Rogue jumped out of the chopper, and landed on the ground. She ten looked around to get the bearing for a moment, then came on the radio.

" Artemis is in position."

" Roger. Mission is a go."

Rogue stood up, and walked towards the hideout. She looked around the place to find an entrance to the cave.

" Artemis has sighted the entrance to the cave. Will observe radio silence from now on."

" Roger."

Rogue looked around the entrance, and found no one in the immediate view. She carefully entered the entrance. Her visor changed to enhanced night vision, which enabled the view of pitch black as a bright daylight.

' Where are yah?'

She walked quietly to the end of the cave, which was blocked by a large metal door.

' Hm.'

Rogue held the rifle steady, and stepped back. With as much of strength as she could exert, she kicked the metal door, causing it to fly out of the frame that held it.

* * *

Pyro was watching the television when he heard the loud noise and the buckling of the metal door. He watched in denial as the heavy metal door crumbled down on the floor.

" Mates! Intruder!"

He got up, and turned on the flame thrower on his back. He immediately launched a ball of flame, and launched it towards the breached entrance. The light emitted illuminated the figure beyond the doorway, and Pyro quickly yelled in joy.

" Got'em!"

He turned the flame off, and waited for a moment. The smoke cleared up, and the figure continued its way towards the cave.

" Yo, mates!"

Sabertooth jumped from behind Pyro and tackled the figure, but the figure didn't fall, but rather pushed Sabertooth away. Pyro was surprised, with his eyes wide.

" What the hell?"

Rogue emerged from the smoke with her rifle ready. As soon as she saw Pyro, she opened fire, exploding the gas tank that was on his back. He quickly reacted to get the fires off, which resulted in a close call.

" Whew! I could've been toast!"

Rogue shook her head at the Australian's comment, then re-aimed her weapon. She then fired, killing the Australian mutant in an instant. Sabertooth became enraged, and charged in. Rogue dodged the charging mass, and pulled out her pistol. She immediately aligned the three dots on Sabertooth's head. The hairy man turned around, and became completely surprised at the sight of the weapon. He had no where to hide, and it was very doubtful that he could overtake this intruder. However, he also didn't want to be killed so easily. He wanted to give at least a hard time for this person. He leaped into the air, growling as he did so. His arms were raised high, ready to strike the opponent. He then heard the scoff from the intruder, which hinted the gender.

' A girl?'

The pistol fired, launching its bullet towards Sabertooth's head. The bullet left the chamber, and flew straight to its target. Sabertooth felt the metal entering his cranium, and he knew at that instant, knew his life was over. His desire to get back at Wolverine had abruptly ended by this mysterious intruder. The bullet tore through the brain tissue, and exited out of the back of the head, which let the lifeless body drop down on to the floor. Once she confirmed that the second mutant was killed, she holstered her pistol and raised her rifle. There were three more to go.

Piotr saw what had happened from the room next door. He snuck to Magneto's room. He needed to warn him about what was going on, since he held the information to where his family were. He barged into the door and saw Magneto already to go.

" Piotr. We are leaving."

Piotr nodded, and saw Remy LeBeau. He appeared to have received instructions from Magneto.

" Remy, just as I said. Buy us some time…"

Gambit nodded, shuffling the cards in his hands.

" Don't worry, Gambit going to help Magneto."

Magneto gestured to Piotr to follow him. Piotr looked back at his comrade, and gave thumbs up.

" Good luck, comrade."

Gambit smirked at his friend.

" Merci, monsieur metal."

Piotr and Magneto took off in the metal spheres to the near by forest, leaving the Cajun to take care of the intruder. Gambit turned around with his staff and cards. The door broke down and a figure in a dark gray armor came in.

" Whow! Gambit thinks this is some sci-fi movie…"

The figure cocked its head, Gambit saw that this figure was some what confused by his presence. Using this distraction, he kinetically charged numerous cards and threw them towards his opponent. It impacted upon the armors and exploded. Gambit sighed and displayed a thin smile. He then saw the smoke clearing away, and the figure standing where it stood, without moving an inch.

Behind the helmet, Rogue was feeling something strange, and also awkward. She could feel her blood getting warmer, and her heart getting excited.

' What's goin' on? Why am Ah feelin' like this?'

She felt as though she knew this man standing in front of her, yet she couldn't remember. Gambit, however, recognized this awkward moment.

" Ch…Chere?"

The figure raised the rifle and aimed quickly. Remy raised his hands, and slowly approached the figure.

" Chere? That you?"

Remy then saw the rifle actually tremble. He walked closer, and grabbed the helmet. He quickly kinetically charged the helmet, setting it to explode after about five seconds after. Remy backed off, hoping that the figure didn't know of his plan. He walked back, and ducked for cover. He peeked around and saw the helmet explode. He cheered for himself and got up, only to find the helmet all cracked up.

Rogue felt the helmet cracked all the way through. The next thing she knew, the helmet had broken apart, and dropped to the floor. She saw the surprised face of her opponent.

" Chere! It is you!"

Remy, however, was surprised that the explosion didn't harm her at all.

" What happened, chere? Gambit was worried."

Rogue became puzzled.

" Chere?"

At this question, Remy became confused as well.

" Chere not remember Remy?"

Rogue backed off, and raised her rifle again.

" Yah must be confusin' meh with someone else…"

Remy walked carefully up to Rogue.

" Chere…"

Rogue felt her heart trembling once again, and feeling warm.

" Ah…"

Remy walked up, placing extreme caution as he did so.

" Rogue… That's Chere's name…"

Rogue began retracing her memory. The waking, and the sensation on her neck…and the panic that arose from the momentary inhibition to recognize her own identity… then the education…

" Mah name's Rogue?"

Remy nodded.

Rogue collapsed to her knees and broke into tears.

" Oh mah god… All those people… Ah killed them…"

Remy came to comfort her. It was obvious that Rogue was going through a lot of ordeal. He kneeled down to look into her eyes.

" Remy here to help."

Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, then looked very closely into his eyes. With a moment of hesitation, Rogue kissed him, absorbing him in the process. Remy "Gambit" LeBeau let out a muffled shout.

" Let Gambit go!"

He felt himself being absorbed, and slowly losing himself. Rogue continued to kiss him, and Gambit struggled in futility. Soon, he fell lifeless. Rogue threw down the body and let out a nasty smirk.

" That's for tryin' to blow meh up…"

She then looked around to see others were here, but she doubted it. This Cajun was meant to distract her, buying the time to escape. Rogue walked out of the hideout, and felt the breeze of the mountain wind caressing her face. She had to wait for the extraction helicopter to take her back to the base…

Magneto took his eyes off of the binocular with astonishment. The mysterious figure who had killed Senator Franklin was in fact, Rogue. He never thought it possible.

' It was Rogue all along? How could it be? That girl's mind is more mixed up than molecules that makes up her body…'

He turned around, and found Rogue right in front of him.

" Wha…"

" Yah're mah primary target… and Ah saw yah…"

Piotr stopped in front of Magneto.

" Go. I'll hold her off. Just promise me that my family will be safe…"

Magneto flew away, and Rogue stared at him. When she looked back to Piotr, he had changed his skin to metal.

" Let's go…"

Rogue ignored and jumped to the air, chasing Magneto. Piotr yelled to give warning to Magneto, but it was too late. Rogue grabbed hold of him, and touched his face with her bare hands.

" Aaaggghhh!"

Magneto felt himself being drained, and he began losing altitude, and finally crashed into the forest below. Rogue kept her hands on him, while Magneto used last bit of his strength to get them off. They struggled for minutes, rolling on the dirt, down the hill, and into the river. Finally, Rogue felt the end of absorption, and took her hands off. She quickly went back to where Piotr was, but he was gone. Rogue lifted herself using newly absorbed power, and flew back to the base. Piotr sighed behind a tree, then walked down the hill. He stumbled his way into the city, and to the mansion ground. It was about the time when the X-Men would come back from their school, and Jean saw him first.

" What's he doing here?"

Piotr turned around to see the SUV, and collapsed. The SUV screeched to a halt, and Jean jumped out. She carried him into the mansion, where Mr. McCoy gave thorough examination.

* * *

Rogue sat on the chair, where Dr. Neumann yelled furiously along with Mr. Floyd and Agent Henderson.

" How could you not eliminate everyone?!"

" How could you let your helmet be blown up?!"

These questions occupied the minds of everyone. Even Rogue couldn't forgive herself. The re-education taught her that a mission was to be completed at all cost, but she failed that. Mr. Floyd and Agent Henderson left, leaving Dr. Neumann and his "Artemis" alone in the lab.

" Only good thing is that you've eliminated four out of five targets, which includes the primary target…"

He got up, and left the lab, leaving Rogue to return to her room.

Piotr woke up in the infirmary. He saw the blue haired man taking care of him.

" Where am I?"

Mr. McCoy chuckled.

" Well, you're the one who came to this institute… Why don't you tell me?"

Piotr made an attempt to get up, and found Kitty sitting in front of him.

" Ghost girl…"  
Kitty blushed, then let out a smile.

" It's Kitty."

Hank McCoy called Wolverine and the others by then, and they came down to the infirmary.

" So, the steel skin's up, ain't he?"

Wolverine released his claws and began his interrogation.

" Alright, bub. What's Magneto up to? What do you want?"

Piotr sighed, remembering the things he didn't want to remember.

" We were attacked, by the skunk girl."

Kitty's eyes became wide.

" What?!"

Piotr looked at the ground, then began.

" She attacked us, and killed Pyro and Sabertooth quickly. Gambit tried to hold her off, but failed. She then took Magneto, and absorbed him."

Ororo couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if Rogue had turned into a ruthless killer. If she had absorbed Magneto, then the Phoenix Agency knew everything.

Scott asked further.

" Was she different?"

Piotr nodded.

" Da. The girl was faster than anyone, and stronger. I have never seen anyone do such a thing…"

Scott sighed.

" Well, at least she's now more powerful than ever…"

Kurt sighed, then teleported out of the room. Jean gave a quickly glare at Scott, then turned her attention back. Xavier brought his hands together, and inquired once more.

" How did she look like?"

Piotr sighed.

" She had dark gray armor. It looked very like a what do you call…sci-fi movie. Her hair was a bit longer than the last time I saw her… But… her eyes scared me, comrade. They weren't of human's."

Everyone began pondering at that remark. Clearly, Rogue was no longer herself, and someone very cruel had taken the place. Logan thought about it.

" I think we're next…"

" What?"

" The Phoenix Agency is eliminating every single mutants, and we're the number three on the list."

Evan freaked out.

" No way, man! That ain't happening! If she comes, we'll fight her!"

Kitty hesitated.

" But it's Rogue we're talking about…"

Evan made a violent gesture, then shouted.

" She's gonna kill us, and that's all you can think of?"

* * *

Rogue woke up from her sleep in the room as usual. There were the usual items, the desk, chair, bed, locker, and a large mirror. Rogue came out of the room with the towel around her, and proceeded to the shower. She walked past the young guards who whistled at what they saw. It had become somewhat of a routine now, and it didn't bother her. Besides, they knew they couldn't touch her, therefore, dared not to make any further advances. Rogue stood under the showerhead, and turned hot water on. The sudden stream of steamy water shocked Rogue into turning a bit of the cold water on as well. She pondered at the incident.

' Why is it so hot? It's usually just warm enough for meh…'

She suddenly got a flashing image of herself, and a girl with brown hair arguing about the hot water. Rogue quickly shook her head to clear the thought.

' What da heck? Who was that girl?'

Rogue thought about it for a while, then the name popped up in her mind.

' Kitty…'

Rogue became alarmed at the thought of name. She didn't have a clue who it was, but from her memory, she gathered the girl as someone she knew. However, she knew no one of that name nor even the presence of such girl in the base. She thought of asking Dr. Neumann or others but decided against it. She had failed them, and they were very angry. She thought that her question would anger them even more.

' Ah better cool off quick…'

She quickly finished her shower, and went back to her room. She had a training session to attend. While she dressed into the jumpsuit, her thoughts wondered off once again.

' Why did Ah thought of that? Ah don't even know someone named Kitty…'

She got out of her room and walked to the training room where her armor and weapons were held. This training was going to be an extensive one, which she was told, would last until the day's end. She got into the armor and grabbed her weapon. Agent Henderson nodded at her presence.

" Artemis…"

Rogue stood in front of the table, and looked around. Soon, the targets began popping up, moving around, and hiding. Rogue wore her helmet and Saw one of the targets. It was the same girl as the image in her head. The image then connected with the others. Her memories began resurfacing little by little.

' Is that Jean? Scott? Kurt?…'

She then thought about who she was.

' Ah'm…Rogue…'

Rogue looked around, and found Dr. Neumann, and Agent Henderson.

' Yah'll pay for what yah've done to meh…'

Rogue pretended to follow orders, and grabbed as much of ammunition as she could. In fact, she grabbed more than she could carry, and put them on the large back packs. Agent Henderson didn't mind, the mission was planned for right after this exercise anyways.

" Okay, Artemis. Eliminate all targets."

Rogue aimed her rifle at the target closest to her tormentors. She planned to take them out and attempt an escape. When the target popped up near them, Rogue moved her rifle to right a bit, and fired. The bullets struck upon Agent Henderson, and he fell back. The red blood oozed out of the small holes that were created by the bullets. Dr. Neumann panicked, and tried to run away, but Rogue acquired him in her sights, and fired away. The hail of bullets pierced his skins and internal organs, robbing him of his life. Rogue quickly fed a new magazine and ran to the armory. In the large room, she grabbed as much of equipments as she needed, and came out. The guards stood in front of her, getting in her way. Rogue didn't bother using her rifle, but ran. She pushed away the men opposing her and ran to the exit. The gigantic door was closing in front of her to prevent her escape.

' No yah don't!'

Rogue ran faster. Her muscles began tearing as she pushed herself harder beyond her limit. She clinched her teeth and continued her efforts. She couldn't afford to be captured again. She didn't want her memories erased again, and she also didn't want to kill those she cared about. She leaped forward, clearing the narrow gap. She rolled on the ground for a while and got up, or at least tried to. Her torn muscles were being repaired quickly, but she felt herself unable to for a moment. She raised her rifle and looked around to make sure no one was after her. She looked around until the leg muscles were healed, then got up. She put on the back packs and secured every weapon she had, which were quite a lot, about everything she could carry all at once. She used Magneto's powers to levitate herself, and flew out of the cage where her most haunting memories came from. She quickly went into the clouds, and followed it. She didn't know where she was, and she dared not to set foot into the towns. It was dangerous with her armor on. Another thing was, she didn't know what to do. She was scared to go back to the mansion, since she was the one who destroyed the professor's dream, and his friend. No, she couldn't go back.

' Where do Ah go now?'

She then accessed the memories of Magneto. She was sure that he had some hide outs that she could use. Her memory stopped upon an underground facility, the sewers in New York.

' Well, Ah guess that'll do.'

Looked down at the signs on the highway. She was actually closer to New York than she thought. It was just ten miles from where she was. Rogue continued to hide in the clouds. The day light was still shining the city, and she didn't want the people to be frightened. She moved to various clouds to hide herself, and bid her time for the nightfall. She saw the sun setting over to the west. She looked at the clock displayed on her visor. She wanted to move in at around midnight. She was sure that almost everyone would be asleep by then. While in the mid-air, she began thinking about the events that have occurred to her since her separation from her friends. It was only thing that she could think of. Even though she tried to cast the thought away, it was impossible. The memory was too painful, and unforgettable. She pondered for hours, until the midnight arrived. She dove straight down from above, and entered the sewer system. She found a large facility. Rogue went in, and closed the facility. She looked around the place. It was quite big…for a place in the sewer. She walked around the facility, and studied the various rooms in side. She got out of the armor and looked for a hat. She needed to hide herself and look for some clothes. The jumpsuit and armor wasn't going to be an appropriate clothes when she went outside, but she didn't have money either. She looked around and found a baseball cap. Sudden memory was triggered, this time of Gambit.

' So this is what yah wore at home…'

Rogue tucked in her hair inside and walked out of to the sewer. She moved quickly, and grabbed her nose. It sure stank a lot. At a service hole, she peeked around to make sure the coast was clear, then crawled out. She made sure that the smell was gone from her clothing, and jumped to the roof of the near by building. She looked around to see where exactly she was.

' 'kay… Over there's da construction site… Wait… that's da music store… Mall must beh near by…'

Rogue jumped around and found the mall. It was closed, and even the guards went home. She hovered over the glass roof, and used Magneto's power to pull a window off the hinge without any damage. She immediately disabled the cameras and floated around to find the store she always went to. She found it, and moved the iron bars up, unlocking the locks, which was difficult. She entered the store, and looked through the merchandises, and picked the ones she had back in the mansion. She then grabbed additional items, lipsticks and makeup of various shades. She couldn't stick with what she always had anymore. That would mean her friends may find her. She also picked out other clothes as well. When she was done, she replaced the lock as it was and exited through the path she came in. Then, she replaced the window and floated to her new home. As soon as she entered the new home, she placed the clothes on the closet and dropped to the bed near by. She closed her eyes, achieving the comfortable sleep in a long time.

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

************************************************************************

Rogue got up from her slumber in the mid-afternoon. Of course, she didn't know it was mid-afternoon. The room was dark, until she turned on the fluorescent lights overhead. She brought the equipments she had stole and the ammunition. She began counting them.

' Two rifles, two pistols…'

Rogue then looked through the ammunition for the rifles and pistols. She felt like counting all of them, but she decided against it. The counting of magazines would suffice.

' Wow! Ah've got a lot… Almost back pack full of magazines…'

She had filled the two back packs with ammunition, which could have accounted to almost 2,500 rifle rounds and 5,000 pistol rounds. She whistled and looked around and grabbed another weapon she stole.

' Ah wonder why Ah grabbed this shot gun…'

Rogue gazed at the other weapon, then threw in next to the other weapons. She had plenty of ammunition for the shot gun as well, around 300 shells consisting of few different types of projectiles. After placing them in one of the closets, she sat on the bed, thinking about her next move.

' What da heck do Ah do now?'

She thought about it for a while, then felt her stomach growl.

' Guess Ah should eat somethin'."

She dressed into the clothes she brought and wore the baseball cap, then grabbed a sunglasses. When she was done dressed, she put on make ups that she didn't usually wear. She smiled and left the hideout. She emerged out to see the busy street, and calmly joined the crowd.

Meanwhile, Xavier was pondering about the information that Piotr had provided. It was likely that the Phoenix Agency knew everything about the mansion, and the Cerebro. He was worrying when Logan showed up. He had a surprised face.

" What is it, Logan?"  
" Just got news from Nick. Apparently our Rogue had escaped from the Phoenix Agency couple days ago…"

Kurt spoke in a most enthusiastic voice.

" Does zhis mean Rogue's back to her own self?"

Logan smiled.

" It seems so, fuzz ball…"

Kurt jumped in joy, then turned to the professor.

" Kan we find her vith zhe Cerebro?"

Professor shrugged.

" I guess it won't hurt to try…"

He wore the helmet and began concentrating. He knew that Rogue's signature was unique, but he couldn't pick it up for some odd reason. He took off the helmet and shook his head.

" I'm afraid we can't find her, Kurt. There seems to be something that they've done to her that prevents us from finding her."

Kurt became gloomy once again. He teleported out of the room, and Logan sighed.

" Can't blame the kid…"

Logan then left the room. He needed to tell the news to the others. He sat on the sofa and saw Scott and Evan watching TV.

" Where's half-pint and red?"

Scott simply looked up, then answered as he turned his attention back to the screen.

" Oh, they went shopping…something about girl's stuff…"

Logan nodded, and sat on the lazy boy. He didn't want to break out the news yet. He stopped his thoughts and gazed at the screen.

" What is that?"

Evan smirked.

" That's the video I made a couple of nights ago. I was trying to get some scary scene for the project I had…"

Logan paused the video, and rewound it. He then played it again in a slow pace.

" Did you notice that?"

Scott and Evan shrugged.

" What?"

Logan rewound the video again, and played it.

" There's something that moves on the bottom of that cloud…"

Scott and Evan focused their eyes. Sure enough, they saw something diving down at an incredible speed.

" What is that?" asked Evan.

Scott thought about it.

" It looks like a person, or something…"

Evan then brushed it away.

" Naw, man. That couldn't be a person. Only one we know who can fly around here's that Angel guy, Auntie O, and Jean. We know Auntie O, and Jean were fast asleep, and I doubt the Angel guy was flying that night…"

They sighed, and pondered amongst themselves.

* * *

Rogue realized just before entering the restaurant that she didn't have any cash. Her stomach growled more intensely than before, and she needed something to eat. Just then Rogue received input from Gambit's memory; pickpocket.

' No way. Ah won't steal…'

She walked away from the restaurant, and walked back to the hideout. She went into the sewer, and just as she set her feet on the concrete path, she heard the squeaking from rats. Her eyes quickly found one near by. She caught it and killed it, then caught about three more. She carried them to the hideout, and plucked the hair off. She was so hungry that the rats seemed like a good meal. She put them in the oven and cooked it. While it was cooking, she took a shower, and came out with the towel. She knew there were only beer cans in the fridge, and she didn't want to drink it.

' Ah need to get some money…'

She checked the oven, and found the rats rather nicely roasted. She took them out and looked through the kitchen. Apparently, there were some sauces left.

' Heh, they're outta food but they have sauce? Mah god!'

She picked the Cajun spicing, no doubt Gambit's favorite. She smothered the rats with the sauce. She knew she was really hungry then. She pretty much devoured the rats and sat on the bed. She then thought about what she should do.

' What do Ah do now? Ah don't know what to do…'

She knew she couldn't go back to the mansion, and so she needed to be on her own now.

' What should Ah do?'

She then remembered the ordeal she went through while being captured by Phoenix agency, and her hate began surfacing gradually. Every second she thought about it increased her hatred exponentially until she finally decided upon her course of action.

' Ah'm gonna get them! Ah'll make them pay!"

She didn't know, but it wasn't herself that made the decision, but rather combination of decision from Magneto, and others she absorbed. She had no say in the matter.

Rogue got into her jumpsuit and then the armor. She was about to leave her hideout when she felt sick. She collapsed to her knees and took off her helmet, and threw it behind. She tried to calm herself for a while, then ran to the bathroom. In there, she began throwing up. The rats that she ate came up, not even getting a chance to get digested. She continued to vomit, while doing so, her absorbed personalities tried to surface, adding to her suffering. When she was done vomiting the contents of her stomach, which was small, she vomited some amount of blood. She collapsed on the ground and gasped for breath. She didn't know what was going on. It was so sudden and painful.

' What's wrong with meh?'

Xavier was keeping watch with the Cerebro when he detected the multi-mutant signature in New York city. He knew it could only mean Rogue. She was the only one who could emit multi-mutant signature. He quickly left the Cerebro and called the others to attention.

" We've found Rogue. She's in New York, in a sewer."

Logan called the others to get into the uniforms, and rounded them up to the Velocity. Xavier accompanied them, and this was late in the night so here was little problem of being spotted.

" Let's go!"

Velocity took off, and headed to the spot where they found the signature of Rogue. On the way, Kurt was acting very excitedly.

" I kan't believe I get to see her."

Scott shook his head slowly.

" It's obvious that she's out of control. We might have to fight her."

Kurt stopped his cheery manner, and looked at Scott.

" Vhy do you always have to crush my mood, Scott?"

Scott was rather taken back.

" What do you mean? I'm just saying that is a great possibility."

Jean broke them apart.

" Hey! Rogue's out there, god knows what's happening, and you boys are fighting?"

They settled down, and Hank signaled that they've arrived.

" We're here!"

Velocity landed on the roof of a building quietly, and X-Men poured out of the chopper. They descended on the manhole that led to the sewer system. Kitty grabbed her nose at the smell.

" God! It's, like, disgusting…"

Kurt shrugged and entered the sewer. He advanced carefully to the spot where the Cerebro had detected Rogue. The others followed closely. They walked for about fifteen minutes when they saw an opening in front, and heard the loud groan of pain. They quickened their pace and peeked through the gap, and saw Rogue vomiting blood, and having a some sort of seizure. They rushed in, and Hank began assessing her condition.

" Are you okay, Rogue? Rogue!"

While Hank was trying to communicate with the suffering girl, Kurt looked around.

" Vhas ist zhis?"

Scott looked at the bones on the floor.

" It looks like a rat's bone…"

Meanwhile, Evan shouted for everyone's attention.

" Yo! Check it out!"

He pointed to the helmet and weapons stocked on the table. They couldn't believe their eyes. Finally, Hank got Rogue's attention.

" Rogue? What happened?"

Rogue clinched her teeth to ease the pain, and wiped her sweat from her face. It smudged her makeup, and she looked ghastly from the resulting image.

" Ah…"

She felt the pain subside a bit, and got up. She walked over to the helmet and the weapons. She packed them, and walked slowly to her friends.

" What are you doing with those weapons?"

Rogue smirked, then sat on the bed.

" Ah'm gonna get rid of that Phoenix Agency, that's what Ah'm gonna do!"

Logan raised his eyebrows.

" You mean like you did to Hydra?"

Rogue nodded, and explained to her shocked friends.

" Ah've already killed a lot of people already because of them! Ah'm just makin' them pay!"

Xavier came close, and tried to reach Rogue's mind. She wasn't the same Rogue he knew. Although he could have accounted for the ordeal she went through, but something was definitely out of character. He entered Rogue's mind, and saw Magneto, and Gambit, as well as the others she has permanently absorbed. He tried to reach further in, but he was basically kicked out by those who had been wrongfully killed. Xavier screamed, and grabbed his head. 

" Professor!"

Xavier gasped for breath, and wiped the perspiration off of his forehead.

" Her mind's more chaotic than the last time. I'm surprised she hasn't lost her sanity yet…"

Evan shook his head.

" I think she already lost it."

Rogue got up, and tried to leave, but Jean stopped her.

" Get outta mah way, Miss Pefect!"

Jean shook her head. She wasn't going to let Rogue go on a rampage.

" No. You can't go."

In a lightning speed, Rogue pulled out a pistol and pressed the barrel against Jean's head.

" Ah killed Sabertooth dis way. If yah think Ah won't do it…think again…"

Jean stood her ground, and tried to get through her mind. She was interrupted by the clicking from the hammer of the pistol being cocked.

" Like Ah told yah. Get outta mah way."

Just then, Hank called Rogue to attention.

" What you're going through, Rogue, at least the vomiting part…is not natural."

Rogue turned around.

" What?"  
" I thought at first that this was from the rat you ate, but it's not. The meat hasn't even begun the digestive process. It's something else."

Rogue lowered the pistol.

" Yah mean, they've done somethin' to meh?"

Hank nodded, and explained further.

" If you come with us, we'll know exactly what."

Rogue hesitated for a moment. It was really apparent from the barrel of the pistol. It was shaking. The hand shook for a while, and everyone worried that her movement might trigger an accidental fire. The moments went by intensely. Finally, Rogue returned the pistol in the back pack and sighed.

" Alright… Ah'll go…"

The others sighed in relief. Xavier included further stipulation.

" You will have to leave your weapons as well, Rogue."

Rogue shook her head.

" No. After Ah get cured, Ah'm gettin' them. Ah don't want them to make other mutants suffer like Ah did…"

Logan nodded.

" I understand, stripes…"

Rogue followed everyone to Velocity, and Rogue threw her stuff in front of her, and looked out the window. The sun was rising from afar, and she knew a new day had begun.

* * *

The new recruits were amazed to see Rogue's armor. Throughout the morning, they touched, and played with it. While this was going on, Rogue was fast asleep in the infirmary. She occasionally vomited blood now and then, but the intensity had subsided. Hank was keeping constant watch on Rogue. He looked at the blood samples under the microscope, but found nothing. He knew the clue lied within these blood, but he didn't have immediate way of observing it. He needed some higher powered scope. He was worrying about it when Rogue woke up. She got out of the bed, and walked out of the infirmary. Hank ignored her, since he thought she was going to the bathroom. Rogue walked upstairs and saw the new recruits playing with the equipments she brought.

" Don't touch them!"

Rogue waved her hand violently and approached the kids. They stopped, and saw Rogue.

" Um…"

Bobby dropped the equipment, and subsequently, everyone else did. Rogue began gathering the equipments and placing them in her room. Kitty complained, but didn't pursue further. Rogue began feeling bad, then stopped at the stairs.

' Why am Ah…"

She felt like her body was acting as though she was being electrocuted again, and began spasms. She collapsed, and rolled down the stairs. She felt her throat being stuffed with something again, and turned sideways. Once again, she vomited the blood out. This time, everyone saw it, including the new recruits. Kurt came next to her.

" Vhat's wrong, Rogue? Vhat's the matter?"

Rogue was quickly moved back to the infirmary, and her condition prompted Hank to look at the content once again. This time, he used electroscope, and analyzed the blood. There were the usual cells, but he found something that was peculiar.

" Hello…"

He enlarged the picture, and whistled in curiosity.

" Nano-bots? What's it doing in the blood system?"

He looked around, and found the bots immobile. It was obviously, dead.

" Hm…"

Using his knowledge, he deduced a theory. When he developed it enough, he walked to Xavier's room.

" I found something interesting while working on the blood."

Xavier turned around.

" What is it?"

" I found nano-bots. Thousands of them. They're dead now, but I think they're one of the methods they got control of Rogue."

Xavier became curious.

" But wouldn't the bots be destroyed by her immune system?"

" That's where the brilliance of those guys come in… I think they coated the bots with some enzyme that act like it's part of the body. So, when the immune system gets to it, it thinks it's supposed to be there. But, when these enzymes wear off, Rogue's immune system kills it. I think that's what's happening to her right now. Killing off these little bots all around her body."

Xavier expressed concerns.

" Won't it harm Rogue?"

" Good question. Although I don't know what her new powers are. All we know is that she's now faster than anyone we've ever seen. Including Pietro…"

" So, how can we help her?"

To this question, Hank shook his head.

" I don't think there's nothing much that we could do. There's probably billions of these things in her body, and until she expels every single one of them, she'll be in this condition."

* * *

Back in the Phoenix Agency's headquarters, Mr. Floyd, the director of the agency, was very angry. He had lost two of his best men, and the Project: Artemis itself. There were other scientists who knew of Dr. Neumann's works, and there wasn't much of problem in resurrecting the project. However, they lacked the necessary subject of the project. There was no chance that they would find one with Artemis's powers. In the staff meeting, he expressed his concerns.

" We lack the necessary subject to revise the Artemis project…"

Dr. Kevin McFarlow, the genetics specialist who didn't get much of work during the initial part of the project gave a possible solution.

" We can duplicate Artemis, and start from scratch."

Dr. Donovan intervened.

" We don't have time to raise a child!"

Dr. McFarlow calmed his colleague.

" We can clone a fully grown subject. All we need is your help."

Matt pitched in.

" Hey, we know Artemis's mind is messed up, right?"

The others nodded.

" How about we make the second one take advantage of that? It's the only weakness I can think of…"

The others nodded.

" We agree…"

Mr. Floyd regained his confidence.

" The project is a go."

The scientists promptly began their work. Dr. McFarlow inserted the sample blood that was gained during their possession of Artemis to the machine. It analyzed the DNA strands, and began duplicating them, and making them into cells. These cells joined into make limbs, and other body parts. Soon, the complete person was formed, and emerged out of the tube. They moved the unconscious body to the room they used to create Artemis. This time, they gave a dog tag with the name "Diana." They waited to let Diana wake up. When she woke up, they were to fun a crash course to make Diana ready as quickly as possible. While she was sleeping, Matt couldn't help noticed some discrepancies.

" Hey, wasn't Artemis's hair brown with white stripes? Diana's got white with brown stripes…"

Dr. McFarlow nodded.

" I did that on purpose. It's better for target identification, isn't it?"

As soon as Diana woke up, they educated her in the same doctrine that Artemis went through. This time, they knew that it would be successful because it was the only education she would have. When the indoctrination was complete, they began the absorption. They chose victims who had violent behaviors, thus keeping Diana as lethal as possible. Like her predecessor, she was given the same powers of invulnerability, hyperactive healing, strength, and speed, but in addition a power of telepathy. They knew that Diana would scramble up Artemis's already fragile mind. The whole training took less than two weeks, which was glorified as the testament to their ingenuity. Mr. Floyd gave a file containing everything that had to be known about Artemis, and gave a direct order.

" Eliminate Artemis, and her new friends…"

Without a word, Diana left the base, holding on to the pictures of her target, and the weapons.

* * *

Rogue woke up from her sleep. Her vomiting had stopped, and Hank gave a clean bill of health. She walked to the bathroom, only to find it occupied by Jean. She grunted and went back to her room. She decided to wait with the towel on so nobody else could beat her to the shower. Rogue arrived at the door, only to find two others waiting in the line.

" Gah! Forget it!"

She went back to her room, and got into her usual clothes. This time, however, she wore the other lipsticks and makeup, and tied her hair to a pony tail. While she was getting ready, Kitty woke up from her sleep.

" My god, Rogue. Like, you're wearing different makeup…"

Rogue got annoyed quickly.

" Yeah, yeah… Ah just don't wanna waste mah other makeup…"

Rogue then went for the weapons instinctively. Kitty raise her eyebrows.

" You know you can't carry them to the school…"

Rogue went through the weapons and counted every single ammunition. She found a grenade missing.

" Kitty…"

" Yeah?" asked Kitty.

" Who messed around with mah thin's?"

She then searched around the house for the new kids. She knew it had to be them. She found Bobby.

" Who messed around with mah thin's?"

Bobby shrugged, which enraged Rogue. She ran through the rooms where the new kids lived, then saw some of them playing outside with a ball or something.

" Ah swear…"

She walked outside, and saw Jamie and others playing catch with a metal sphere. She was about half way there when she heard a scream.

" It's gonna blow!"

Rogue quickly ran for the object in the air, and flew using the magnetism. She caught it with her body and held on to it. The ball exploded, sending the metal shards on to Rogue's skin. She got up and pulled out the shrapnel's out. She wasn't even bleeding, which made the others stare in awe.

" Why did yah play with these thin's? Huh? Don't yah know it'll kill yah!"

She then looked at her stomach. The clothes were burned off in the mid-section, and she let out a frustrated shout.

" Damn! Ah need to get some other clothes!"

She stomped back to her room, and changed into another set of clothes, which was opposite in style of those she wore. First of all, it looked more like what Kitty or Jean would wear.

" Oh mah god… Why did Ah steal these?"

Kitty overheard the remark.

" Oh my god! Like, you stole these clothes?"

Rogue quickly turned around, with her face red.

" No. Nothin' Ah didn't steal'm…"

Kitty eyed her roommate.

" You did, didn't you?"

Rogue sighed.

" All Ah had was that jumpsuit and armor… Ah can't walk around the street with that!"

The freshman nodded slowly, just to tease her friend.

" Let's go…"

Rogue turned around with a blue jean pants and green tube top. Kitty held her laughter.

" You know you can't go with that on, right?"

Rogue sighed.

" But it's da only one Ah have right now. De other one's bein' washed, another's been blown to shreds…"

Kitty sighed, and walked out. When she came back, she had a jacket with her.

" Here."

Rogue wore it, then smelled a familiar scent.

" Who's is dis?"

Kitty smirked.

" It's Jean's."

Rogue sighed. It was red jacket, like her hair.

" Figures… Darn it! Now Ah look like Mrs. Claus!"

Kitty shrugged.

" Well, that's the only one she's gonna lend you."

Rogue grumbled, then walked out of the room. She got into Jean's car, and gazed at the trees and the clear blue sky. It seemed to sooth her, which by now was a strange, and somewhat repulsive feeling. The month of hell in the Phoenix Agency had changed her very much. She wasn't comfortable at the sight of the things that made others comfortable. While she was looking outside, Jean looked at the rear view mirror to see what her friend was up to.

" Don't vomit blood in the car, Rogue." joked Jean.

" Ah won't!"

Jean was rather shocked as Rogue snapped at her.

" Sorry…"

They agreed to forget about it and went off to their own hangouts.

A girl stood across a channel, gazing into the island. Soon, her cold green eyes narrowed, and boarded the barge that ferried the people into the island. After grabbing her seat, she reached into her pocket and took out a picture of her target.

' Artemis…'

She pocketed the picture and looked out at the ocean. She had her own armor and equipments already tucked away in her large duffle bag. She gazed at the bag a lot. She would have preferred the use of helicopter, but she was denied of the request. She went through the information once again.

' No metallic object to be used…possible possession of Remy "Gambit" LeBeau's power… Weak against telepathy attack…'

Over and over again, she went through the information and the picture. After she arrived at the island, she walked through the city, searching for a place to stay. She decided to hide in a secluded place. There was no reason to leave trace of herself in the hotels or any other place. She walked through the dark alleys, searching for a good place to spend the night. Many places were crowded with homeless, and some criminal elements. She found a spot that was very secluded. When she tried to settle on it, she heard footsteps of about five men.

" Look here, missy. This here's our place, see? If you wanna stay here, you have to pay a fee…"

The girl reached into her bag, and waited. The men thought that she was actually going to pay.

" No, not money…"

One of them looked at her body, taking pleasure as he imagined the figure underneath the clothes.

The girl turned around, with a silenced pistol.

" Ah figured as much!"

The girl fired her weapon, delivering five bullets to each men's head. Afterwards, she dragged the body and dumped it in the sewer after she took out useful items such as cash. She settled down on the corner and closed her eyes, resting her body from fatigue of long traveling. In her dream, a fat man with a cigar appeared, giving order.

" Eliminate Artemis, Diana…"

* * *

Rogue received various prank whistles from the boys in the school. She grew agitated with each whistle, and felt like bashing their heads or poke them full of bullet holes. She sat under the tree, and looked at her clothes again. The green tube top and the red jacket really bothered her.

' Darn it, why did Ah steal these?'

She then reached in to her tube top and took out her dog tag, the reminder of her so called previous identity.

' Ah swear… Ah'm gonna make them pay!'

She tucked the dog tag back in, and got up. She knew that the bell would ring soon, and she walked back to the quad, where the boys were at it again.

" Hey, ice queen! Why the change?"

Jean saw the boys teasing Rogue, and secretly pried into Rogue's mind. It was obvious that she didn't like it, but what surprised her was the violent reaction that was about to come out.

" Oh no…"

Before she could react, Rogue grabbed one of the teaser near her by the collars and kneed him on his groin. When she was done, she looked at the other boys, which made them quiet down. When the silence fell on the quad, she continued her way to her class. As soon as she disappeared from their sights, the kids began murmuring, sending shocking news of the Goth girl across the school. It wasn't long before the teachers found out about it.

Rogue sat in her seat in the back of the English class. It wasn't all that interesting, and she pretended to pay attention. The telephone on the class rang, which prompted the teacher to pick it up. After a moment of conversation, the teacher called Rogue to attention.

" Rogue, Principal Kelly wants to see you."

The kids all made ominous sounds. Rogue sighed and got out, walking slowly to the office. There, she saw Pietro and the others waiting as well.

" Wellskunkwhatyainfor?"

Rogue didn't talk, but sat on the seat near by. Pietro sighed, but went into the office when he was called. Rogue thought about what could possibly have called for this situation. She got up and went into the office as soon as Pietro came out. She sat in front of the principal.

" Well, Rogue… Did you kicked a boy's groin today?"

Rogue sighed.

" Yeah…"

The principal got up, looking at outside.

" I detest violence… I do not want it to ever happen again. You got that, Rogue?"

Rogue felt angry. She felt like she was about to lose control again, but this time, she calmed down.

" Yes, principal Kelly."

" Alright. However, I'll have to suspend you for two days."

Rogue gritted her teeth and got out. When the school was out, she walked until she saw a tree on her way back home. She punched as hard as she could, knocking it over.

' Argh! Damn dat principal! Damn it!'

She realized that how she acted recently has been out of character, but she was unable to control it.

' What da heck is goin' on with meh? Why am Ah actin' dis way?'

She walked into the mansion, and quickly met with the professor.

" Professor… Dere's somethin' wrong with meh… Ah can't control mah self…"

Xavier entered Rogue's mind. It appeared as though Magneto's mind was behind the acts, trying to gain control. The permanently absorbed personalities were actually overwhelming the girl's mind. She was losing her own identity.

" Well, we better help you while you're suspended…"

Rogue broke down.

" Ah hate it! Ah wanna beh mah self, but Ah can't! Ah just can't!"

Xavier tried to calm her down. This girl was just suffering too much, and her breaking down wasn't helping the matter.

" It's going to be alright. We're here to help you…"

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

************************************************************************

Rogue sat in her room, and looked outside. The sky was filled with black clouds, and the wind was howling as though it wanted to knock over the mansion. She was trying to get a hold of herself, as she thought of it. She wanted to be in full control, not having to wonder whether the decision she made was on her own. She sat on the desk while everyone else was out in school. The boredom began its affect to her mind, and she got out of her bed, and pulled out the equipments. She pulled the rifles and stripped it down to individual parts, and cleaned them. After the rifles were reassembled, it was the pistols' turn. She cleaned them as she did before and assembled them, then loaded them. She was about to strip down the shot gun when she heard a noise in the hall. She knew she was the only one in the mansion, and the hour was too early for her friends to be back from the school. She pumped the action on her gun to load a shell, and peeked out the window. The hall was dark, as if the lights were off. She snuck out of the room, and looked around to see if there was any suspicious activities. She walked down stairs and saw a shadowy figure outside. She walked over and opened the glass door, and saw something she did not think possible. A figure in armor, same design as hers stood with a sphere in its hand. Before Rogue could raise her weapon to aim, the figure stuck the sphere on Rogue, and disappeared.

' What da?'

She looked down at the sphere. It was a grenade, stuck on her chest by some sticky substance.

" Aww, shit!"

The sphere exploded, sending her through the glass front door, and shattering them. She continued her airborne advance, and struck the wall and created a huge dent. She fell on the floor, and a large ornament fell from its place, and struck Rogue's head on the top. Rogue sat on the floor, with her head stooped down, without her consciousness.

The red sports car entered through the gates. Scott, Kurt, Jean, and Kitty were surprised to see the front door of their mansion.

" What the?"

" Vhat happened?"

Without stopping for the garage, they stopped at the front door, or what was left of it. The glass parts were all gone, shattered to bits. They entered to the hall, and saw Rogue sitting against a wall, obviously unconscious, and with her clothes on fire. Jean quickly instructed the two boys to get water, and a large towel. Quickly, Kurt came with the towel, and Scott came with a bucket of water. Scott poured the water to put out the fire, and looked away with Kurt. Jean covered her up, and found Rogue wide awake.

" AH!"

Rogue looked around with her eyes wide open. Her green eyes were filled with terror and anxiety.

" Rogue! It's okay!"

The stripe haired girl settled down, and huffed for breath. Scott inquired.

" What happened?"

Rogue swallowed her breath and explained in a rather incoherency.

" Ah… attacked… They have meh…"

Scott grabbed Rogue's shoulder over the towel and shook her.

" Rogue! Calm down. It's okay. I just want to know what happened…"

Rogue tried to get up, nearly making the towel fall off. She got up and looked at herself. She wasn't bleeding, nor was she even harmed. She sat on the sofa and sighed.

" Ah think they made a copy of mah self like da Hydra did to Logan. Ah came out, and all Ah saw was dis person in armor. All Ah know is until she threw de grenade and it got stuck on meh. Ah couldn't do anythin' at all…"

Jean escorted the traumatized girl to her room, and leaned against the wall.

" Well, are you sure it was yourself that they cloned? I mean, it could be another person…"

Rogue shook her head.

" De armor was exact same size as meh. And she held da weapons in same style as Ah do."

* * *

Diana sat on the dark corner, and looked at the weapons laid in front of her. She knew that the grenade didn't get her, but it would serve as a warning. She remembered the surprised face of her target, and the sensation she got when she entered her mind. She was, indeed, messed up in the mind. This weakness was easy to utilize. Because her mind was mixed up, she gained the access so quickly, and disabled Rogue's ability to control her own body. Diana smiled as she thought about it. It was going to be a piece of cake.

' Heh, yahr too weak, Artemis… Ah'll take yah out…'

She looked at the puddle of water, and tied her hair to a ponytail.

" Better go."

Rogue sat in her room, and looked at the weapons assorted in front of her. Kitty was there as well, and looked at the instruments of death with fear.

" Don't worry… They won't kill yah at dis state."

Kitty sighed, and looked at the items.

" So, what are you, like, gonna do?"

Rogue loaded the guns and cocked them.

" Ah'll have to fight her… Although Ah don't want to. Ah think she's gonna follow meh until Ah die. Da only way Ah can think of is either kill her, or get rid of Phoenix Agency soon."

Kitty sighed.

" You're not going to miss school again, are you?"

Rogue shook her head.

" Ah'm gonna stay here. She knows Ah'm here now."

Kitty sighed.

" Great! I wonder what the professor's excuse is going to be… 'Rogue's fighting her evil clone…'"

Rogue forcefully smiled.

" Haha! Very funny…"

She walked into the locker and got the armor ready, and got into her jumpsuit. She had trained hard since the attack, and she knew her clone, or whatever it was, would attack her soon. She came down to the hall, and sat on the sofa with every weapons either slung over her shoulder, attached on the storage device, or holstered. She had one of the rifle laid on the table, and waited. The other kids were getting ready to go, grabbing their breakfast and making a fuss as to what the menu was, and so on. She sighed, and looked at the display on her visor. Kitty came out first and waved her hand.

" Bye, Rogue! See ya!"

Rogue smiled while eyeing her behind the helmet. She then saw an object flying towards her.

" Get down!"

Rogue ran to the lawn outside and covered the grenade with her body. It exploded rather harmlessly. She got up and aimed her weapon. She was out there.

' Darn it! Ah thought she'd come after everyone else got out…'

Rogue scanned through the tree line to see if there was anyone. She saw a movement, and a fireball.

" There you are!"

Rogue aimed her rifle and fired. The two ran towards each other, each firing their weapons in the open grass field. Kitty and the others were staring at the fight with awe. They didn't anticipate something like this to happen. Scott gazed in awe. He didn't mind the bullets that wheezed by him. Soon, their weapons were emptied, and they threw them down. Rogue grabbed her shouldered weapon and aimed again, but this time, leaped to the air, and stayed afloat. From above, Rogue aimed her weapon at her opponent. The one on the ground looked up, and telepathically tapped into Rogue's mind, and disrupted her thoughts. Rogue screamed, and grabbed her head. She fell straight down on the ground, crashing into the grass.

" How does it feel, traitor?"

Rogue continued to roll on the ground, grabbing her head. She was feeling the other personalities rebelling once again, trying to take over her body as a revenge. Diana walked up, and raised her weapon to strike down with the butt of the rifle.

" Good bye…"

Her hands dropped down, but felt the impact of the rays from Scott. She slid back for a couple of feet, and stopped.

" Heh. Ah knew yah'd do dat!"

Diana aimed her weapon and fired, sending hail of bullets to the boy with goggle. The bullets were deflected, however, by Jean. Diana scoffed, and focused back on Rogue. She intensified her assault on her opponent's mind, and Rogue screamed louder than before. It was too painful. She threw away her helmet, and clutched her head harder, hoping that the pressure would help her. The tears started forming in her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore… She had a moment of reflection as though she was on verge of her death. Since her mutation showed, life was nothing but pain for her, emotional, and now…physical as well. The misery was too great.

' Why am Ah doin' dis? Why can't Ah just give up? It just hurts too much…'

The tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she started begging for the end of her misery.

" STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Diana just smiled behind the helmet, and raised the intensity. She then heard a poof behind her, and saw Kurt ready to kick her. She simply moved away, and pulled her pistol. Kurt saw this and teleported away. Diana then saw the threat display towards underneath the ground on the visor. Kitty came up, and placed her hand in the pistol, then ripped the firing pin out. She then tried to get away, but was almost stabbed by the knife. She emerged back among her friends and sighed.

" She's, like, tough…"

Wolverine released his claws, and growled.

" Okay, let's go…"

He slowly walked up to the figure in full armor. As he got closer, he could hear the sigh of frustration from his opponents.

" God damn! Why do Ah have to fight'em?"

Wolverine stabbed with his claws, only to have it deflected with majority of the force transferring into his wrist and arm. He backed off, favoring his right arm.

" What the?"

He then saw the fist coming towards his face. He ducked, and barely dodged the fist. He quickly stabbed a couple of places around the armor to find any weak spots. His claws were being deflected off in all places he tried. The armor was tougher than his claws.

" What's going on?"

He then felt a blow on his back, and collapsed on to the ground. Diana sighed, and muttered.

" Geez! Doesn't he realize Ah'm better than him?"

She looked back at the others. Jean and Scott had a look that told they were up to something. Diana simply smirked and lobbed a grenade. As soon as it left her hands, it became invisible, and landed near the two. Jean heard the sound and pushed Scott and created a barrier to protect him, and herself. The shrapnel bounced off the barrier and flew around, almost harming the professor. Diana then turned back to Rogue, and found her gone. She then felt a heavy blow to her head, and saw the visor cracking. She jumped back, and saw Rogue breathing hard, but with intense fire in her eyes. Diana saw her helmet cracking through, and finally broke apart, revealing her face.

" What the?"  
Kitty saw basically Rogue with inverted hair color. It surprised her, and she wasn't the only one. Rogue gazed at her clone with wonder.

" Yah're mah clone?"

Diana smirked.

" Yeah, mom…"

Rogue flexed her fingers, then drew one of her pistols. She aimed at her clone, and sighed. She couldn't do it. She thought of her copy in front of her. Rogue knew she was going through the same thing as her, the constant suffering of both mental and physical sides. She dropped her weapon and basically disarmed herself, and walked slowly to the one with white hairs with brown stripe.

Diana was surprised at her opponent's behavior. She certainly didn't expect this type of behavior.

" Are yah outta yahr mah'nd?'

Rogue shook her head, and spoke.

" Ah know what yahr goin' through… Yah're supposed to make meh suffer more of it, aren't yah?"

Diana scoffed.

" Gee, yah figured that one out all by yahr self?"

Rogue stopped right in front of Diana, and smiled thinly.

" What's yahr name?"

Diana looked into Rogue's eyes, trying to read whether this was some sort of trick. When she found her intension to be sincere, she answered.

" Diana. Ah know yahr name's Artemis…"

Rogue shook her head.

" No. Dat's da name dose Phoenix Agency guys gave meh. Mah real name's Rogue…"

Diana paused for a moment, and looked at Rogue.

" Rogue?"

Rogue saw some change in Diana's behavior. She was trembling. Rogue carefully moved the pistol away, and grabbed her shoulder and tapped it.

" Ah won't fight yah… Ah can't bring mahself to harm yah, Diana."

Diana began shaking.

" Why? Why are yah doin' dis?

Rogue smirked.

" Well, yah did called meh mama, didn't yah?"

Diana sighed, and dropped to her knees.

" But… Da mission…"

Rogue kneeled in front of her, and wrapped her hams around her.

" It's okay… Yah can escape dem.."

Diana wrapped her arms around as well, and cried.

" Why did dey make meh? Why?"

Rogue hushed her.

" Shhh… It's okay…"

Xavier moved to Diana, and probed into her mind. She was just about as confused as Rogue.

" Diana, my name is Charles Xavier. I'm the one who's responsible for the gifted students here."

" And? What does dat help meh with?"

Xavier smiled.

" You can join us, and try to find a meaning to your life, and live with Rogue here…"

Diana raised her eyebrows.

" Okay… What do Ah do?"

Rogue smiled.

" Well, yah can go to the school with meh…"

Diana sighed.

" No…"

Scott walked up to Diana, with some hesitation.

" Welcome to X-Men."

They shook hands, and Rogue led Diana to the mansion.

" Well, what room does she live in?"

Xavier smiled.

" Well, you two can live together."

Kitty protested.

" But…"

Kurt tabbed her shoulder.

" But you kan get your own room…"

Kitty sighed.

" I guess it's a good thing, isn't it?'

Rogue and Diana went up with Kitty, and moved Kitty's things to another room in a jiffy. Kitty went into her room, and sighed.

" Gee, you really wanted me out?"

Rogue stammered.

" Um… Not really… We just used our powers…"

Kitty laughed.

" Don't worry… I was just joking… Enjoy living with your daughter, Rogue…"

Diana let out a burst of laughter.

" That was really funny…"

Rogue and Diana went into their room, and began arranging things. Rogue sighed, and sat on the bed, facing Diana.

" Well… If we're gonna go to school together… Yah can't be mah daughter…"

Diana sighed… She guessed about the same.

" Well, how about sister? A twin sister?"

Rogue nodded rather intrigued.

" Hey, dat's not a bad idea…"

Rogue got up, and led Diana to the professor in the library. From there, they began talking over the plans to get Diana into the school.

" Well, we could say she's a sister we found recently…"

Diana agreed.

" Well, technically, it's da truth…"

Rogue then thought carefully.

" Wait… Are dere more clones out dere?"

Diana shook her head.

" No… Ah'm da only one unless dey made another one…"

Rogue then asked another question.

" Did dey move their base? Ah mean… Ah did mess it up quite a bit…"

Diana smirked.

" Yeah… Da director's very furious… He wants to get yah really badly… He wants yah out of da picture before he begins…"

Rogue whistled.

" Gee… Aren't Ah popular…"

After about an hour of discussion, they decided on exact detail of relationship to be reported to the school.

" Okay… Once again, welcome to X-Men, Diana…"

* * *

Rogue woke up in the morning at the sun penetrating the clear barrier and warming up her skin. She opened her eyes and found Diana asleep on the bed in front of her. She got out of the bed, and got ready to take a shower. By the time she finished her preparation, she heard the rustling of the blanket, and a low moan. Rogue looked back, and found Diana awake, rubbing her eyes.

" Good mornin'…"

Diana brushed her bangs backwards, and looked at Rogue.

" Mornin'."

Rogue offered a large towel.

" Up for shower? Yah gotta take it fast, or yah'll miss it…"

Diana nodded her head, and Rogue threw the towel. While in bed, she wrapped herself and got out. She followed Rogue to the hallway, and found the bathroom open. Rogue gestured.

" Yah go first… Ah'll just wait til yah're finished…"

Diana went into the shower, and closed the door. Rogue stood, waiting patiently. Some of the other doors began opening up, and the others came out yawning or stretching. Evan stopped behind Rogue.

" Haawm… Who's in?"

" Diana…"

Evan scratched his chin, and blinked rapidly to moisturize his eyes. Another figure stopped behind him. It was Jean.

" Good morning…"

Rogue almost laughed at what she saw. Jean's long hair was all messed up, some curled in a weird angle, and some out of its usual neatness. Jean gestured to the bathroom.

" So, who beat you?"

Evan joked to start the morning.

" She let her daughter use it first… The maternal instinct at work…"

Rogue eyed him.

" Ah told y'all… She's mah twin sister now…"

Evan scratched his head.

" Right… Gotta remember that… But you know? Daughter sounds more fun."

Rogue raised her bare hand and reached towards Evan.

" Don't make meh absorb yah!"

Just then, the water stopped running, and the door opened.

" Ah'm done…"

Diana walked out with her hair shining as though it was glazed. She went back into her room and sat on the bed. She looked at her clothes, which was inadequate to be used as real clothes. She used it as her cover as a homeless, but she couldn't go to school as homeless. Her other choice was jumpsuit, but she couldn't use that. It had the tag of Phoenix Agency, and it was apparent that Rogue didn't wear hers as well.

" What do Ah wear?"

She waited for a moment, then heard the door open once again. Rogue came in with her hairs dripping wet. It was apparent that she didn't bother to dry them.

" Sorry, but what do Ah wear?"

Rogue walked to her closet and opened it.

" Well, choose from here…"

Diana walked over to the closet and looked over. Before she could choose, however, Rogue let out a advice.

" Don't wear somethin' revealin'… Yah might absorb de others…"

Diana picked the clothes that Rogue had stole earlier. She brought them to the bed, but hesitated. Rogue changed into her usual clothes, and looked at Diana.

" Agh, shoot! Forgot yah need some underwears…"

Rogue gave hers.

" Here…"

Diana got into them, and changed into Rogue's clothes. She grabbed her backpack and followed Rogue downstairs. They threw them among the other backpacks and sat for the breakfast. They quickly consumed a full serving of eggs, sausages, and fruits. Rogue grabbed two bottles of water and led Diana to the school. On the way, she handed one of them.

" Here…"

Diana opened it and gulped the water down. They walked to school. They wanted to talk things over, getting a chance to know each other better. Rogue looked at Diana.

" Hey… What d'yah wanna do?"

Diana threw the water bottle in the trash can.

" Don't know… Ah was thinkin' about hangin' around somewhere…"

Rogue smiled.

" Guess that can't beh helped… That's what Ah do…"

They entered the school ground, and promptly walked over to Rogue's hangout. Diana looked around, and nodded.

" Seems somehow, familiar…"

Rogue smirked, and sat. She took out her book and opened it up. She saw the book mark and sighed.

' Ah wanna forget, but… Ah can't…'

Diana was looking around, and found a jock in the quad.

" Is he dat guy? Duncan Matthews?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah…"

Diana smirked.

" He looks cute from here…"

Rogue looked up.

" Believe meh, he's an asshole…"

Diana turned around.

" Ah know he's an asshole, but he just looks cute from here that's all…"

Rogue closed her book, and looked up.

" Well, the class's about to begin… Follow meh…"

Diana grabbed her backpack and followed Rogue. They had the same classes. Considering Diana remembered a lot of things that Rogue knew, it was obvious. After the usual introduction, she found her seat next to Rogue. The other boys looked at her with curiosity, and some of them with some hope of possibly dating her. Diana noticed what they were thinking by using her powers, and smiled to herself. After the classes were over, Rogue turned to find Diana being approached by one of the boys.

' Boys… Sheesh!"

Rogue sat on the bench near by and watched.

" Hi, Diana…"

Diana turned around, with thin smile.

" Hi…"

The boy acted very nervously, looking around the places. His eyes ended on Diana's hands, which were covered by the gloves.

" So you have the same disease as your sister, huh?"

Diana nodded.

" Yeah… Ah guess it's genetics…"

The boy showed hesitation, and Diana knew he was going to just leave.

" If yah're thinkin' about not startin' dis relationship… Ah can understand…"

The boy nodded and left. Diana shrugged and walked over to Rogue.

" Well… Never thought mah powers could beh such a turn off…"

Rogue smirked.

" Yeah…"

They walked out of the school and started their path back. They hurried since Hank had scheduled a training session. They saw Scott and the others pass by them in their cars, and sighed at their misfortune. Although they could have used their newly acquired powers, but they opted not to. It was just too risky to try. If they were seen moving as fast as they were, it was likely that people would panic as well as getting chewed out by the professor and the other teachers at the institution. Rogue thought about getting a motorcycle. She had the license to do so, but she didn't have the insurance, nor the bike itself. With those thoughts still in her mind, she noticed the mansion gate. Rogue scanned her palm, and got into the mansion. They entered their room and changed quickly.

" We've got trainin' soon, so get ready…"

Diana got into her armor, then shouldered, and holstered her weapons. Rogue saw this and stopped her.

" Whoa! We ain't gonna use weapons… We ain't trainin' to kill… Just to develop our powers, and help others…"

Diana dropped her weapons, and just wore the helmet. It didn't make much of sense to her that she couldn't use the weapons. The weapons were now part of her arsenal, which to her, was acceptable to use. She saw Rogue gesturing her to follow, and did so. She didn't want to ask Rogue as to why they couldn't use their weapons, because she understood what she meant after she entered the training room. The others were waiting with their uniforms.

" Whoa! You're using that as your uniform now, Rogue?"

Rogue looked at her armor, and then took the chest armor off. Sure enough, her old uniform was underneath.

" Don't worry… Ah'm still gonna wear it…"

She wore the armor again, then gestured she was ready. Scott smiled, and yelled out loud.

" We're ready, Hank!"

Up above, Hank pressed a button that started the training simulation. He selected a rather easy one, since the purpose was to get Diana to be familiar with teamwork with everyone, he thought it would suffice. The scenery changed into a cave, and an objective at the end. It was kind of a gauntlet, and Diana laughed.

" Gee… Yah call dis trainin'?"

She dashed forward, dodging the obstacles that popped up and flew in from all around. In no time, she ended up at the objective. She took off her helmet.

" See? Too easy!"

The simulation ended, and Scott came up with anger.  
" The purpose of this simulation was teamwork! X-Men is a team, and as a team, we look out for each other!"

Scott walked off, and the others followed him with some reluctance. Rogue came, and tapped her shoulder.

" Yah alright?"

Rogue noticed Diana's fists and forearms shook. There was an obvious anger.

" Listen, Diana… Ah know yah're not used to teamwork… Ah understand… Yah only worked by yahrself… It's expected for yah to assume everythin'."

Diana nodded, but she still wasn't satisfied. She was feeling confined by this teamwork thing. For she was concerned, Diana thought herself able to work alone, and be most efficient. Rogue rested her arm on Diana's shoulder.

" Com'on… We've got home works to do."

They headed to the elevator, and went up to their room. Diana quickly changed, and took out her books, and other things. However, she just sat behind her desk, and stared at the materials. Rogue came back from her showers and found her.

" What are yah doin'?"

Diana looked at her, and said in a matter-of-fact manner.

" Ah don't know what to do…"

Rogue smiled, and came over. She gave a jumpstart on Diana's studies, and looked at her.

" Got it?"

Diana nodded, and continued where Rogue left off. Finally, Rogue changed back to her clothes and sat down to do her own work. She opened her literature book, and began reading. The hours went by, with darkness falling over the sky.

* * *

Rogue found herself in the grass field that extended as far as she could see. There were no trees, nor ponds. All that was out there was green grass that swayed with the wind. She was in her armor, and fully equipped with her weapons. She looked around the field, but couldn't find anyone. She shrugged and then walked forward. She took a few steps, then fell down something that resembled a narrow canyon. She tried to use Magneto's power, but it didn't work, and she continued to fall down the height that seemed like miles. After a while, Rogue fell down on the ground, with herself broken all over the place and bleeding internally.

" AAAHHH!"

Rogue sat up from her bed, and sighed.

' It's just a nightmare…'

She looked to her left and saw Diana looking at her.

" Nightmare?"

Rogue nodded, then laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but whenever she had her eyes closed, she saw horrible images. She just couldn't sleep. Rogue sat up right, and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes once again, hoping that the images would stop. This time, she saw the other personalities she absorbed cornering her somewhere, and beating her senselessly. She woke up screaming once again, and breathed hard.

" What's wrong with meh?"

She spent the rest of the night in her bed, with her eyes wide open. When the daylight shined through the window, Rogue stumbled out of the bed, and threw on some clothes. The day was going to be a long one.

Rogue was walking back home with Diana when a young boy threw a knife at her. It rolled in the air, and struck Rogue's arm, or rather her sleeves. After the knife pierced the sleeve, but the blade was unable to pierce her skin. The boy's eyes glowed with anger.

" You! You're the one who killed my brother!"

Rogue gazed at the boy with confusion.

" What are yah talkin' about? Ah didn't kill no one's brother!"

The boy walked up, and pointed his finger at her.

" You killed my brother! You killed Michael Anderson!"

The name struck a cord that Rogue didn't want to vibrate again. She stood there stunned, half gazing at the boy. The boy continued.

" Don't try to lie either. I can read your mind!"

Rogue couldn't say or do anything. The painful memory of absorbing the one who wanted to help her out haunted her once again. Her knees shook as the strength seemed to have disappeared. The boy's angry eyes now let out streams of tears.

" I want him back! I want him back!"

He started hitting her over the clothed body, and ran away. He seemed unable to stand it any longer. Rogue's eyes couldn't focus on anything, and she stumbled her way back to the mansion. On the front door, she collapsed with tears flowing down her cheeks.

" Michael… Oh, god! Ah'm sorry… Ah'm so sorry…"

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

************************************************************************

Hank sat in front of Rogue with Ororo. Frankly, they were very concerned about Rogue's health. It was now second time that they've seen her sick after her return. Hank gazed at the monitor, and made last minute adjustments to IV fluids. The others visited often, including Diana. Rogue seemed to be in a bad shape. She often spoke in her sleep, and crying in her sleep. Hank would have preferred to let Xavier take a look, but he was away on a matter concerning his half brother, Juggernaut. He sat down on the chair, only to stand up again from another outbursts from Rogue.

" No! Get away from meh!"

Rogue swung her arms as though she was trying to fend off an oncoming person. She acted this way for about a minute, then settled down again.

" Ororo… I really don't know what's wrong with her…"

The weather goddess sighed.

" Why don't we ask Diana? She was there with her…"

Hank nodded, and gestured Ororo to take care of Rogue.

" Alright… Don't take it long…"

Hank stepped out of the infirmary and went upstairs. Diana was watching TV with the others. It seemed to fascinate her.

" Diana…"

She turned around.

" Yeah?"

Hank came closer.

" Do you know what happened?"

Diana nodded.

" Some boy came out, and accused Rogue of killing his brother…"

Hank thought about it. It was obvious that Rogue, indeed, killed the boy's brother; probably through absorption. If that was the case, Rogue needed Xavier, and fast. He called up Xavier, interrupting his work.

" I'm sorry, Charles, but Rogue's in a bad condition again… This time, it's mental… Yeah. Yeah… Alright…"

He hung up, and went straight to the infirmary. Kurt was visiting Rogue, telling her jokes and other things in a vain hope to help her. Rogue appeared as though she wasn't listening, or rather unaware of Kurt's presence. She was just asleep, with her face wincing now and then from what seemed to be nightmares. Kurt became depressed and teleported out of the infirmary, and Hank sat back on his chair. After he wondered about what Rogue would be dreaming, he thought of another question.

' How is it that Diana appears to be unaffected by things that Rogue's suffering?'

He placed his left hand under his chin and began rubbing it. Ororo saw it and leaned closer.

" What are you thinking?"

Hank stopped and looked at her.

" I was just wondering how Diana is unaffected by these nightmares or mental conditions…"

Ororo began thinking as well. It was strange that the clone that went through the same process as Rogue had gone through did not suffer from the conditions that Rogue went through. It seemed impossible.

" It is strange…"

The door of the infirmary opened, and Xavier came in.

" Well, what's wrong with Rogue, Hank?"

Hank got up.

" Apparently a boy accused Rogue of killing his brother. I think he must be one of the mutants Rogue permanently absorbed."

Xavier stopped next to Rogue. He closed his eyes and entered Rogue's dream.

Rogue was cuddled up in a corner, shivering as though she was cold. Five shadows crept up, getting hold of her. The five began absorbing Rogue. One of them declared that they were taking back what was rightfully theirs. Xavier could only see the horror of Rogue being drained away until there was nothing left…not even her body. He then learned the names of the victims, including Michael Anderson. Xavier got out of Rogue's dream and probed other parts of her mind. He saw her in her cell, meeting Michael for the first time. He sensed Rogue's feelings, which was affection. Xavier got out of Rogue's mind, and saw her wide awake, looking at him with a bit of anger. He understood. He did enter Rogue's mind without her permission.

" I'm sorry, Rogue… But we need to know why you're suffering like this…"

Rogue sat up right, and pulled the IV off. The hole healed up in an instant.

" Ah feel fine, and what happened, and what Ah feel about it's mah business."

Rogue got out of the bed, and walked out. Xavier didn't feel like he was helping her much. Ororo noticed Xavier's rather depressed expression, but decided not to say anything at the moment.

Rogue went into her room, and found Diana checking her equipments. Rogue cleared her throat to get her attention, which caused Diana to look back.

" Don't worry… Ah knew yah were dere…"

Rogue's eyes examined Diana's equipments. They were similar to hers, except fewer.

" So, yah need any help?"

Diana shook her head.

" No…"

Rogue shrugged, then sat on her desk. She knew she had to do her homework, but she couldn't. All she could think of was the boy, and Michael… She took out her books and other things without actually thinking about them, and began her task. She scribbled down the answers and other things, but her mind was still lingering on the boy, and the words that wounded her heart, and mind.

* * *

Mr. Floyd sat on another meeting of the senior Phoenix agents. Dr. McFarlow stood in front of the projector, and began his briefing with Agent Serria.

" Diana had made contact with Artemis… From these satellite images, we can see the two fighting…"

Mr. Floyd raised his eyebrows.

" And?"

Agent Serria took over.

" We've instructed her to infiltrate the institute. She's now in the Xavier Institute, looking for a chance to accomplish the ultimate objective of this mission: elimination of X-Men."

Mr. Floyd seemed satisfied at the progress.

" So, what has she reported as of this moment?"

Agent Serria had a rather fearful look.

" That's….

" Well?"

Dr. McFarlow nudged Agent Serria on the side. After some hesitation, he began.

" No report as of yet, director…"

Mr. Floyd slammed the desk and got up.

" What do you mean?! Did we loose her too?"

Agent Serria could only shrug at the question. He really didn't know. For all they knew, Diana did betray them like Artemis did. The director sat down on his chair, with despair.

" What do we have that will get those two?"

The sensation of having two of the ultimate mutant killers turning against them was something that upset everyone in the room. They just made them too perfect to counter with anything. One of the men suggested an idea.

" How about making a droid? It would never go against the programs…"

The other staff sighed.

" No… It won't work…"

Rogue sat alone in her room, thinking about the things that occurred in the last few days. It appeared as though she couldn't get away from the fact that she had killed people just by choosing to forget about it. She had to do something to soothe the minds of those who suffered. She had to…though she hated to think in such terms, but atone for her sins. She first thought of just committing suicide, but it seemed like a wrong way to go about things.

' What can Ah do? Ah can't brin' dose people back…'

She then thought of an idea. She wanted to get back at the Phoenix Agency, and she thought may be she could change the reason a bit. A revenge for everyone who suffered by the agency. Rogue got up, and walked outside. Everyone else were watching TV or doing something else due to the weekend mood so she snuck out virtually unnoticed. During her walk, she thought aloud to get Michael's little brother's attention. She did so for five minutes straight, then the angry reply came.

' What do you want?!'

Rogue calmed herself down, then continued.

' Let's meet…'

There was an awkward moment of silence, which made Rogue worry whether the kid had shut her off or not. She was about to switch her thoughts when he came back.

" Alright. Meet me at the arcade in the mall."

Rogue agreed, and headed to the mall. She began thinking about how she should propose her method of atonement. She had to get to know what this boy thought of things. She knew it wasn't going to work when the other parties didn't want to forgive her. She stood in front of the arcade, and scanned through the interior. There were quite a lot of spectators, and game players. She then saw a large crowd behind a game. A man walked off with anger, and another took his position. Judging from the screen display, it was a multiplayer game. Rogue walked around it, and found the boy in front of the game. He had beaten the man.

The boy sensed Rogue's presence, and turned around.

" Anybody want to take over? I need to go…"

One among the crowd quickly took over his position and the boy came to Rogue.

" You're late…"

Rogue scoffed.

" No… Yah're early."

They walked off and stopped at the fast food restaurant. While sipping sodas, Rogue began her proposal.

" Ah think yah already know, but Ah didn't get yahr brother by choice… Ah… We were forced into da situation…"

The boy stopped sipping and looked up.

" I know… But I still can't forgive you…"

Rogue sighed.

" What if Ah took some revenge for yah? Ah need to make those guys pay anyways…"

The boy's eyes fired up.

" That's rather selfish! Two for one deal, is it? Well, it's not going to work!"

Rogue was taken back.

" Den what do yah want meh to do?"

He whispered quietly.

" I want you to die…"

Rogue felt a chill down her spine. She didn't realize how this kid suffered, and how much he hated her until she heard his wish for her death. Rogue's eyes went wide, and without any focus. This boy…who looked like a ten year old, hated her so much as to desire her death…

" Well, Ah'm sorry, but Ah can't fulfill yahr wish right now…"

The boy got up, and looked at her straight into the eyes, and spat on her. The saliva impacted upon her face, and Rogue felt more depressed than ever. Observing the effect of his deeds, the boy ran off. Rogue sat on her seat for a while without wiping the saliva on her face. She then reached for the napkins with her trembling hand, and wiped the saliva off. She got up, and took heavy steps back to the mansion. There seemed to be no hope for her to be able to take the heavy burden of guilt off…there was no hope for her for her tormented mind.

* * *

Rogue entered the mansion and found the others wondering her presence through the front door.

" What happened? I thought you were sleeping in your room…"

Rogue sat on the sofa and grabbed a bottle of water.

" I needed to meet someone…"

She then opened the bottle, breaking the seal. She gulped the water down, then threw the empty bottle into the trashcan nearby. Rogue just sat there, looking depressed. Diana sat next to her.

" What happened? Looks like someone just trampled over yah…"

Rogue sighed.

" Yah could say dat…"

Diana guessed what happened, she didn't need to pry into her mind.

" So, let meh guess… The kid refused yahr offer or somethin' of dat nature, am Ah right?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah…"

Diana sighed.

" So… are yah still gonna go after dose Phoenix Agency guys?"

Rogue shook her head rather painfully.

" Ah… Ah don't know anymore…"

With those words, Rogue got up and walked upstairs. She entered her room, then sat on the floor. She saw her equipment on the bottom of the bed, and examined each one of them. It was a habit that she formed ever since the new recruits played with her equipments. She counted every single ammunition, and then striped the weapons then reassembled them. After she finished them, Rogue got into the bed, and faced the wall. She thought of things, the kid, and his desire for her to die, and Michael, along with others she absorbed. The tears started to form at the edge of her eyes, then slowly dripped down to the pillow. She now understood what it was like to be in a post-traumatic syndrome… It was aching her mind, tormenting it with constant guilt, and remorse. And every time she thought about it, the consciousness of her victims emerged, and supplemented her agony.

In yet another meeting, the members of the Phoenix Agency pondered on solutions to get rid of their creation. Matt proposed an idea that caught everyone's attention.

" Listen, I was searching around national database, and found a mutant called Juggernaut who's locked up in a prison. He's something like a half-brother to Charles Xavier, and apparently hates him very much…"

The others nodded their heads. They saw where this was going.

" His mutation allows him to be invulnerable, but Xavier was always able to subdue him with his telepathy. If this weakness could be addressed, I think he could be our guy…"

Mr. Floyd was smiling for the first time in days. Finally, things were clearing for him.

" Good job…"

Matt suggested further.

" I suggest we send in military to subdue Artemis and Diana first. Their armor is stolen item…"

Mr. Floyd nodded.

" Army's pet project so, I'm guessing Special Operations guys from Army right?"

Agent Serria nodded.

" Since it will be considered as a terrorist act, yes. It will be Special Forces guys."

" Good. Let's contact them at once."

Mr. Floyd called the pentagon, and straight to the secretary of army.

" General Callahan, it's Director Floyd from Phoenix Agency… Listen, I just got a info as to where your missing armor may be… It's in Bayville, New York's Xavier Institute for gifted… Yeah, I'm aware of the fact that you can't act directly, but from what I can understand your counter-terror division of special ops could act on this… By the way, the two terrorist, in this case, are mutants… Yes… Good… Bye."

Mr. Floyd hung up and smiled. Things were looking good.

* * *

After only thirty minutes after the call, the secretary of army contacted the others who would be involved in the decision making process, and then an hour after that, the members of the meeting agreed upon the strike. The secretary called the military base near by, and gave order for strike.

" Colonel Madison… You and your men are to proceed to Xavier Institute in Bayville, New York and apprehend two terrorists who have stolen large amount of prototype armor materials…"

" Yes, Mr. Secretary…"

They hung up, and Colonel Madison ordered an immediate mobilization of the troops.

" GO, GO, GO! We got situation in Bayville, New York!"

The two platoons of troops poured into the choppers with fully loaded gears. They were told to expect heavy resistance, and they knew it would be. So far, they never met a group of terrorist who were willing to give up. One of the operators smirked.

" So, any target description, Colonel?"

Colonel Madison smirked.

" I knew you would ask that, Johnson…"

Johnson had a rectangular box in front of him. He opened it, and began assembling the content inside. Within minutes, he formed a sniper rifle.

" Well, give me the target and I'll take them out so we can all go home just in time for the football game…"

" Joe, I'm counting on you…"

Colonel patted the sniper's shoulder, and shifted his attention to his hearing. The pilot was talking to him.

" ETA ten minutes…"

Rogue had just finished checking the inventory when she heard the sound of the air being chopped by the rotors. She looked out the window and saw two helicopters. One of them stopped at the trees on the front, while the other passed over the mansion.

" What da heck?"

Rogue lowered her head and peeked again. Men in combat gears were rappelling down the ropes, and setting up a perimeter around to secure the institute grounds. Rogue then heard a cracking of the window and a sharp pain in her head. She fell down, and laid unconscious.

Johnson smiled and got up from his position.

" This is Red-1. Tango down… I say again, tango down."

The rest of the team proceeded forward, with their weapons up. They lined up ten meters away from each other and closed in on the mansion.

Logan heard the chopper from his room, and looked outside. He saw soldiers rushing into the mansion. He let out a growl and left the room. He went through every room, getting the others ready to defend themselves. He stopped at Rogue's room, and saw her lying down on the floor with a metal on her head. Logan quickly kneeled by her side, and examined the wound.

" Holy crap!"

He removed the metal and found the head just fine. Rogue groaned, then opened her eyes.

" Damn dat sniper…"

Rogue sat up, and rubbed the spot where the bullet had impacted upon. She then remembered.

" Da soldiers are here!"

Logan smirked.

" I figured that part out myself…"

Rogue got up and got into her armor. She grabbed her weapons and crouched. Logan followed.

" Let's go, stripes…"

Rogue walked while crouching, with her assault rifle raised. She heard lots of noise and then a gunfire. She quickly ran towards the noise using her powers. After she arrived, and found an ample amount of cover, she observed for a moment. Diana was cornered up behind a rock and taking heavy fire. Rogue moved to the back, and flanked the soldiers without being detected. One by one, she crept up and struck the backs with the butt of the rifle. She didn't want to kill them, nor waste her ammo on them. She continued to strike the soldiers while moving towards Diana's position.

Colonel Madison saw what was happening from the chopper overhead, and warned his troops.

" Another one's behind you!"

Some of the soldiers turned around, and found Rogue advancing towards them. They split into two, and maneuvered to get away from this ambush. Half of them moved to their right, while the other half moved to the left. They began firing their weapons, covering each other's advance. Rogue felt the bullets striking her armor. It felt like someone was throwing small pebbles at her. Rogue subdued her urge to fire back, and arrived at Diana's position. She had some bullets on her head, but she was okay.

" What took yah so long?"

Rogue shrugged.

" Ah got sniped…"

Diana checked her ammo, then fed another. Before she could get out of her cover, however, Rogue held her down.

" What'd you do dat for?"

Rogue shook her head.

" We're not gonna kill'em."

Diana protested.

" But dey fired on us first! It's self-protective…"

Rogue took off her helmet, and smiled at Diana, then put the helmet back on. She got up, with her weapon hanging by the straps attached to the front and the end. She raised her hands, and walked out.

" We surrender!"

Diana saw what Rogue was trying to do and followed suit. The soldiers were rather surprised by their actions. One moment, they were fighting madly, and now these two surrendered. They approached their prisoner with caution. When they were close enough, Rogue manipulated the magnetism around each of the weapons and yanked them out of the soldiers' hands, and twisted it around to aim at their owners. The soldiers raised their hands, while Rogue and Diana lowed theirs. Rogue grabbed one of the rifles and ejected the magazine, then the round in the chamber. She then broke the rifle in half by smashing the middle on the right thigh. She discarded the useless weapon and gazed into the soldier's eyes which were full of fear. Rogue took off her helmet and gazed straight at the soldier.

" Why are yah here? Did Phoenix Agency send yah?"

Rogue then felt the rotor wash and looked up. The helicopter that brought the soldiers hovered above her, with its gunners aiming their weapons at her. Rogue simply put her helmet back on, then walked away, but not after warning the soldier.

" Ah'm after Phoenix Agency… De other thin's are just obstacles…"

Rogue gestured Diana to follow, which she did. On the way, Rogue saw the sniper who shot her with his eyes wide. Rogue took his rifle, and looked at it for a moment, then broke it also. Rogue walked to the stairs on the mansion, and sat on them. She waited until the helicopter landed, and the one who appeared to be in charge came out. Rogue then gestured to Xavier to talk things out. She really didn't want to do anything for now…

In the grass, Xavier confronted the colonel.

" I demand that they surrender and hand over their equipment!"

Xavier spoke in defense.

" May I ask who sent you here?"

The colonel scoffed, then pressed on.

" I'm here to apprehend two terrorists who stole the army's prototype armor material. Now, hand them over!"

Xavier was joined by Logan.

" What's going on here, Charles?"

Xavier explained.

" It appears that Rogue and Diana's armors were made from army's prototype material…"

Logan took out a cell-phone, and punched in some numbers. The colonel raised his eyebrow.

" What are you doing?"

Logan smiled.

" Calling in help from a friend…"

* * *

They waited for about thirty minutes when another chopper appeared over the horizon. It hovered over the institute grounds for a while, then landed. From its cargo bay, a man with an eye-patch came out. He walked up to the colonel.

" Are you Colonel Madison?"

The colonel nodded.

" Who are you?"

" Nick Fury from SHIELD…"

Colonel Madison became curious.

" Never heard of it…"

Nick smirked.

" Of course you didn't. It's more secretive than the CIA. Our existence is always denied."

The colonel called the Pentagon, and found out that SHIELD did exists. Afterwards, he asked another question.

" Why are you here, Mr. Fury?"

Nick took out the toothpick from his mouth and threw it on the ground. He began explaining.

" Your team has been used by another agency called Phoenix. The two terrorists you're trying to apprehend are former agents of that agency. Our intelligence division believes that the Phoenix Agency was responsible for the assassination of Senator Franklin."

The Colonel stared in shock. There was no way a government agency would even think of such act as assassinating a Congressman.

" Good god!"

Nick went further.

" You see that girl with the helmet on? She's the one they forced to pull the trigger on him. It appears as though they messed her up pretty badly."

Colonel Madison thought of her face. He had a daughter about her age, so he understood what it meant.

" Human experiment, eh?"

Nick nodded.

" Yeah, and much further than that. That girl escaped and took the equipments to take revenge. Considering the acts that Phoenix Agency committed, I would say they would get what they deserve…"

The colonel nodded. Senator Franklin was one of the members of the Senate armed forces committee, and he had always supported the military in key issues. He felt that he at least owed the late Senator a symbolic revenge.

" Okay. I'll play the game… However, I need something to satisfy the people at higher up. I need their equipments or something…"

Rogue came up, and handed the broken pieces of Diana's helmet.

" Will dis work?"

The colonel had his eyes wide. The material was supposed to have been the strongest in the world, but it was broken like pieces of glass.

" Who did this?"

Rogue didn't say anything, but the colonel knew.

" You did this? Geez! You went easy on us, didn't you?"

Rogue neither confirmed, nor deny the man's accusation. She really didn't want to hurt the man's feelings, though some of the consciousness inside her head was yearning to make fun of the colonel. Colonel stopped halfway to the chopper, and came back.

" So, young lady. Let me see your weapon."

Rogue handed her weapons, and the colonel checked the ammo. He found the assault rifle rounds compatible with the ones they were using, and the magazines as well. He ordered every soldier to give up their ammunition to her, and ordered them to the chopper. Before heading back himself, the colonel confided in Rogue.

" I want you to take those scum bags out. The senator was a friend of mine, and I want those sons of a bitches to suffer like they've never suffered before. Got that?"

Rogue smiled, and saluted.

" Yes, sir!"

The colonel smiled and patted Rogue's shoulder. He turned around and jogged to the chopper that took off as soon as he got on board. After confirming that the soldiers left, Nick offered his aid.

" If you want to get them, I'll provide you the ride. The Phoenix Agency is a disgrace to all the agencies in the United States…"

Nick smiled, and left as well. Rogue and Diana gathered the additional ammunition and brought them into their room. They began counting every single one of them.

Xavier and Hank, along with other senior staff members of the institute sat to discuss Rogue's question of what was happening to her. Xavier would have called for this meeting sooner, but the occurrence of numerous incidents prevented it from happening sooner.

" Rogue's worried that she's turning into someone she's not… It's apparent from her behavior as well…"

Logan spoke a piece of his mind.

" I think it's those personalities she absorbed. How many are there? Like six, including her own? That's too much for a single person to take."

Hank nodded.

" I think there's assimilation going on. The merging of the personalities as one. If that's the case, Rogue won't be herself anymore, but a combination of all the personalities she absorbed. She will be more sadistic, and cruel person.

Ororo thought about it.

" What about that Michael Anderson guy she absorbed? Is he such person as well?"

Xavier shook his head.

" No. He's a gentle person, however, he does want revenge on the Phoenix Agency people. I believe every personality in Rogue agreed on that."

Logan sighed.

" So the question is, what will happen after she gets rid of her target?"

Everyone nodded. They worried that she would go insane after she gets rid of the Phoenix Agency. The only common goal that they knew of all six personalities was the revenge. They were sure that each personalities would go separate ways after that goal was achieved. With this on their mind, Logan asked another question.

" So, if that's the case… Do we let her do what she's going to do?"

Hank thought about it.

" Let's ask Diana for any solution to this problem. She appears to have control over the personalities she has in her mind."

Xavier nodded.

" It seems like a good idea."

Xavier dismissed the staff, and they went on to do their things. Hank and Xavier then called for Diana. She came with her hair wet. It was obvious she had just taken a shower.

" Is Rogue taking shower now?"

Diana nodded..

' What da heck does Rogue's takin' shower gotta do with anythin'?'

Xavier sighed.

" Good. Diana, I was just wondering how you're not affected by the things that Rogue seemed to be suffering…"

Diana shrugged.

" Ah don't know…"

Hank gestured her to follow him, and Xavier did also. Diana walked to the elevator, and rode it to the infirmary.

" So, yah wanna see if dere's somethin' different between meh and Rogue?"

Hank nodded.

" Yeah. We got x-ray on Rogue, but I just want to compare you two."

Diana sighed, and got on the bed. It then moved slowly into the machine. It gave thorough search on the body of Diana, and the computer database began examining the scan with the result of Rogue. After two minutes, the computer indicated one blinking dot to indicate the difference. Diana got out, and saw the image. Rogue's image had a foreign material in her head, while she didn't.

" What da heck is dat?"

Hank smiled. He knew what to do now to help Rogue.

" That will be the thing that makes Rogue suffer like she is…"

************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

************************************************************************

Rogue got out of the shower when Scott came for her. He almost followed her to her room, and then stopped himself at the door. With his face turned red, he leaned against the door and talked.

" Professor wants to see you. He thinks Hank found out what's giving you such a hard time."

Rogue quickly got dressed and stepped out, and saw Scott still blushing.

" Come on, Scott…"

Rogue entered the infirmary, and Xavier was most enthusiastic about their findings. First, Hank showed her the x-ray of both Diana and herself, which she noticed the chip that was still attached to her brain.

" Yah mean dat's da thin' dat's makin' meh like dis?"

Hank nodded.

" I'm pretty sure. I think, like those nano-bots, your body is trying to get rid of it, and the chip is located on the region of the brain that handles logic and judgments. It explains a lot of things."

Rogue thought about it.

" Hmm. Do yah think removin' it will help meh?"

Hank nodded.

" That's what I was about to propose. Even if somehow this thing is not the cause of your condition, it'll still be gone from your head."

Rogue quickly sat on the table, and raised her eyebrow.

" Well?"

Hank hesitated. He had no clue what she was asking about.

" Well, what?"

Rogue sighed, and pointed at her head.

" Let's get it started…"

Hank walked up with a surgical knife, and stood almost dumbfounded.

" I seriously don't think this knife's going to penetrate your skin…"

Rogue turned around.

" Dose guys at da Phoenix Agency did it, why can't yah?"

Hank coughed, then began.

" Well, your invincibility that was acquired by one of the absorption would prevent the knife from penetrating."

Hank then saw heavy disappointment in Rogue's eyes. He regretted his conversation, and wished that he never told her in the first place. However, he knew he had to have told her. It was her health, and she had the right to know everything. Rogue sighed, and stood up.

" Dey must have some device dat nullifies mah powers… Otherwise, Ah don't see how dey could have got dis thin' inside mah head…"

Hank nodded.

" You better find it to get that chip out."

Rogue nodded.

" Ah will…"

A guard walked around the hall, ignoring the occasional chatter on his radio. During his walk, he reached into his pocket and took out a package, and took out a long cylindrical object, and put it between his lips. After putting the package away, he took out a small metal box, and flipped it open, which caused a small fire to ignite. He lit the object in his mouth and inhaled the smoke.

' Damn, this job is getting really boring…'

He stopped at a large door, and looked at inside through the small peephole. He heard that this prisoner was the dangerous one among the inmates, but he never saw him.

' Just what the heck is it that makes him the dangerous one?'

Through the peephole, he saw a large glass cylinder, and a man held inside. He then saw a figure pressing buttons. The guard became alerted.

' What the hell?'

He grabbed his radio, and whispered.

" I have someone in the cell number 5290. Request backup."

He received a definite, and somewhat worried answer. The guard grabbed his nightstick and opened the door. The figure became alerted, and reached to its side, and pulled out an object. The guard's eyes went wide with surprise, and the object let out a quiet puff. The guard's head was pierced by the projectile, which quickly flattened on impact. The resulting trauma made the guard's head almost disappear. The figure worked quickly, punching in the necessary combination of buttons which drained the liquid that filled the chamber. The man inside opened his eyes, and saw the figure When the glass barrier was lowered, he inquired.

" Who are you?"

The figure emerged into the light. He had a thin, but cynical smile.

" I'm Agent Serria of Phoenix Agency. I'm here to free you…"

The man raised his eyebrow.

" And?"

Agent Serria quickly freed the man's chains and gestured him to follow.

" We have no time. Follow me."

The gigantic man followed, and went through maze like tunnels to outside, where the man breathed deeply. Agent Serria dropped an infrared strobe on the ground and began.

" Well, Juggernaut. I have a proposal to you… It will let you take out the one you hate the most."

Juggernaut's eyes narrowed.

" Charles…"

Agent Serria nodded.

" But first, you must take out this mutant…"

Juggernaut looked at the photo, and frowned. It was the girl with white stripe of hair among brown.

" I'd be glad to…"  
Agent Serria smirked. Then, heard the rotors of the extraction chopper.

" Get in!"

Juggernaut followed, and the chopper flew off into the darkness.

* * *

Rogue sat with Diana, and talked in a most serious tone.

" Ah'm gonna go get dose Phoenix Agency guys tomorrow. Ah already told Mr. Fury about it."

Diana nodded.

" So, what do yah want meh to do, Rogue?"

Rogue patted Diana's shoulder.

" Ah want yah to cover mah back…"

Diana nodded.

" Alright… Ah got yahr back."

Rogue sighed, and got to work. She packed her weapons, and got everything ready. The professor already arranged an excuse to be used for school. He called the school, saying that Rogue, and Diana were attending a funeral of a relative, and that it's on the west coast. He figured it would give them a couple of days, or at most week to do their things. After he made the call, he came out of the room, and saw Rogue and Diana with their equipments.

" Okay… I made the call…"

The quiet humming echoed through the air, and Rogue turned to gaze at it. Nick's chopper had arrived.

" Well, Ah'll beh back…"

Hank, along with the others tried to smile. All they could do was wish them luck. Hank made a reminder just in case.

" You need to get that device. Without it, I don't know how to help you…"

Rogue nodded. Just as she waved her hand, the chopper landed just after her, and SHIELD agent hollered them to board the chopper. Rogue grabbed her gears and got in, and so did Diana. Just as swiftly as it landed, the helicopter lifted off to its destination. Rogue sat on the small seat and looked at Diana. She was thinking something deeply. One of the crews tapped Diana's shoulder.

" The Army people got a gift for you…"

He took out a helmet, an exact replica of the one she had. Diana took the helmet and thanked the crew.

" Thanks…"

The crew smiled, and turned his attention back to his task. Diana promptly wore the helmet and checked to see the compatibility. She let out a smile as the display was as it should be. With the helmet still covering her head, she fell into deep thoughts again. Rogue, on the other hand, sat in her seat very nervous. She didn't know whether she could find the device, nor whether she can complete the task she assigned to herself. Everything was uncertain. The map displayed on her visor indicated her proximity to the Phoenix Agency's headquarters, and she grew more nervous. She checked her equipment for the last time, and the pilot came on the intercom.

" ETA one minute!"

Rogue grabbed her gears and slid open the door on the cargo bay. They were about thirty feet above the ground. Diana looked at Rogue, then gave thumbs up. Once again, the pilot came on. He began the countdown.

" ETA… 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO! GO! GO!"

Rogue and Diana just jumped off the helicopter, and landed on the grass field. The helicopter continued its course as though it was on a tour of the area. Rogue laid prone for a while in the midst of the grass, listening for any movement. After about three minutes of continuous observation, Rogue stood up. She was overwhelmed by the image. It was exactly same as her nightmare. There was nothing out, except for vast grass field.

' What da hell's goin' on? Ah dreamt of dis place?'

Hundred feet underneath the beautiful grass field, a man ran through the well lit hallway and opened the door at the end.

" Mr. Floyd. We've detected seismic activity above us. I think she's here."

Mr. Floyd nodded, then picked up the phone.

" Agent, Serria. This is Director Floyd. Artemis has been sighted."

" Roger."

Director Floyd hung up the phone. Artemis was right on schedule as reported. If things went as it should, it was only a matter of time before Artemis was eliminated.

Back in the lab, Agent Serria knocked on the door. From the room, a gigantic figure emerged, complete with the armor that complimented his size.

" Well, Juggernaut. Time to get Artemis…"

Juggernaut raised his eyebrow.

" Why her only? I thought you wanted to get both of them."

Dr. McFarlow emerged and explained.

" She can be re-educated. It's easier with her than with Artemis…"

Juggernaut shrugged, then walked out. He stepped into the elevator that directed him to the armory. He went through the inventory, eyeing each pieces of the devices of death. He finally settled on a machine gun, and a cannon like weapon. He stepped outside, greeted by Agent Serria once again.

" They're at top. But We're going to lure them into the facility. Get ready to ambush them here."

Juggernaut gazed at the map, then asked Agent Serria.

" So, do you want your Diana unharmed? What about skunk girl?"

Agent Serria explained in detail.

" Diana is not to be harmed. Not even a bullet on her. As for Artemis. Capture her alive if it's possible."

Juggernaut nodded, then left to the ambush site. Once he arrived, he searched for a place to hide. It was perfect, with a lot of cover for him. He set his guns where he wanted them and waited.

* * *

Rogue walked around, searching for an entrance of some kind. Finally, she found a hatch that was very well concealed with vegetation and everything. Rogue opened the hatch, and checked the hallway below. No body heat was detected, and she climbed down the ladders slowly. She then searched visually, and found it all clear. She waved Diana to come down.

" Okay."

Diana came down and looked around. The hallway was the one she knew well. It was the route that she took when she got out to get Rogue.

" Turn left at the end of this hallway…"

Rogue nodded, and took point. She approached slowly, shuffling her feet, and keeping her knees a bit bent. Her left hand supported her rifle, while her right hand held the grip firmly. She stopped at the end of the hallway, and leaned against the wall with her rifle pointed down. She peeked around the corner and found it clear. Rogue signaled Diana to proceed, and raised her weapon to cover Diana's advance. As soon as Diana found a perfect cover, she waved Rogue to proceed this time. Repeating this step, they advanced to the first room. Diana entered first, and gave an all-clear signal. Rogue entered the room, and as soon as she did so, the door closed shut. Rogue then saw the muzzle flashes from an automatic weapon.

" Take cover!"

Rogue quickly ran to the nearest cover, which was quite far away. On her way to the cover behind a large metal container, Rogue felt herself getting riddled with bullets. She leaned her back to the container and looked at her armor. There weren't any piercings, but there were some dents. Rogue peeked around and saw the muzzle flash again. She hid, and reached into her bag. She took out a grenade and pulled the pin, then threw it towards the machinegun. The spherical object flew through the air, and bounced on the far wall. It then rolled towards the machinegun. Juggernaut quickly abandoned the machinegun and ran back to his second weapon. He took cover just in time to avoid the grenade exploding.

Using the smoke and dust as cover, Rogue ran for the person. She turned around and dashed forward. She didn't anticipate a second weapon. She saw a larger flash and felt herself being struck by a tremendous force. She flew back for about ten feet, and landed on the floor. Rogue then rolled to the right, and took cover once again.

" Damn! What da heck was dat?"

Diana came back and looked at Rogue. Her armor was pierced in the chest area, and pieces were missing.

" Wow! Dat thin's powerful…"

Rogue looked at her armor and sighed. She began taking off her armor. She did so until she was back to her old X-Men uniform. She changed into her gloves and grabbed her weapon.

" Cover me!"

Diana quickly poked her gun around the cover and began firing. Rogue immediately followed, and ran ahead. Diana quickly followed while firing.

Rogue saw Juggernaut smiling at her while looking down through the sight of his weapon. Rogue raised her rifle to fire, but felt a heavy blow to her head from the back, and fell down on her face. Rogue turned her head to find Diana's rifle butt striking her head again, and everything turned black.

Diana took off her helmet with angry face.

" Stupid bitch…"

Diana spat at Rogue and looked at Juggernaut.

" So yah're da back up, huh?"

Juggernaut was surprised by Diana's appearance. She looked so much like this skunk girl.

" Yeah, but…"

Diana sighed.

" We'll talk later…"

She called Agent Serria through her communication gear.

" Artemis' in da bag. Tie da knot."

" Roger."

Several agents came down and restrained the unconscious girl. Agent Serria kneeled over Rogue, and wrapped a collar around her neck.

" There… That should keep her powers from being used…"

While the others were taking Artemis away, Agent Serria turned to thank Diana and Juggernaut.

" Diana. Nice job. I actually thought you turned on us."

Diana scoffed.

" Yeah, like Ah would actually join up with that traitor."

Agent Serria escorted the two into the main compound to celebrate their accomplishments.

Rogue woke up to see the all-too-familiar scenery of darkened room that she spent her days in her first captivity in Phoenix Agency. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, and looked at herself. She was still in her uniform, though there was something around her neck.

" What da heck?"

Rogue felt a collar around her neck, it was metallic, with a device for mounting something to the rear of the collar. Rogue sighed, and tried to take it off by force. It surprised her that she didn't have the strength that she used to have.

" Is dis da device dey use to neutralize mah power?"

She sat on the floor, and thought about what happened. It felt like her escape from this place was nothing but a dream. She felt like it was just yesterday when she killed the Acolytes. In the midst of her thoughts, she saw the metal door creak open, and saw Diana, and Juggernaut. Her dreamlike memories now took shape as real as it could be. There was no doubt now that everything happened.

" Diana? Why?"

Without words, Diana grabbed Rogue and dragged her out of the cell. Rogue saw a chain running down from the roof, and cuffs at the end in the middle of the room. Diana came near the middle, and threw Rogue onto the ground. Rogue groaned, and got up, only to be cuffed onto the chains with her hands raised high. Diana stood in front of her with smile. Rogue asked her question once again.

" Diana, why?"

Diana had a rather surprised expression.

" Yah didn't notice? Ah acted. Ah pretended to be comin' over to yahr side, like yah did to Gambit, and absorbed him. Ah gained yahr trust, and now Ah completed mah mission."

Rogue's heart sunk. She was betrayed by someone who she thought she could trust deeply. Diana saw the effect of her betrayal, and smiled.

" Don't worry… It's just a betrayal…mom…"

There came a clapping and a satisfied shout. Rogue saw the fat man with a fat cigar between his lips.

" Well, well, well… Our little traitor has been captured, has she?"

Director Floyd walked up to Rogue with nasty smile that seemed to be copyrighted to him. Director Floyd grabbed the cigar, and let out a puff of smoke to Rogue's face. Rogue coughed and he laughed out loud.

" Hahaha… You don't like that? Well, how about this?"

He jammed the burning tip of the cigar against Rogue's shoulder. Her uniform burned off, and the ashes touched upon Rogue's skin.

" Aaggh!"

The fat man turned around with smile, then waved his hand. Some men came up with baseball bats, and Director Floyd disappeared. Diana grabbed one of the left over bats and walked up.

" Ah would've killed yah quickly, but da director wants yah to suffer while dying… Don't blame meh for doin' dis…"

Diana brought the bat back, and swung it, striking Rogue's exposed side. A sickening crack echoed through the room, and a scream of pain. With it as a signal, the others joined in, beating the traitor senselessly with baseball bats. Rogue screamed and begged them to stop, and in the midst of the beating, lost consciousness. Diana stopped the others, and looked at Juggernaut. He nodded, and grabbed the fire hose and turned on the water. The powerful stream of water struck Rogue, and woke her up. Rogue looked at her captors, and groaned. Diana shook her head, clicking her tongue.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yah're not gettin' off dat easily…"

Diana nodded, and Juggernaut stopped the hose. The water dripped off of Rogue with pink shade. Rogue felt herself bruised or busted open all over the place. She spat out the blood from her mouth, and stared at Diana with determination to kill her. Diana grabbed the baseball bat again, and struck Rogue once again, and she screamed aloud. Diana dropped the bat and walked off the floor. Rogue became curious as she was dropped to the ground. She then felt the cold, and unnatural feeling of metal on the floor. Rogue quickly got up, and tried to jump, but her legs didn't move at all. She looked down at her legs and found one of them broken, and hanging by the flesh. Juggernaut then threw a switch, which electrified the metal floor.

" AAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Rogue convulsed on the floor, screaming in agony. The jolt of electricity reached to the chip in her brain, causing it to send out bursts of electricity of its own. Rogue shed tears, it was too much of a pain to endure.

' Why do Ah have to suffer like dis? Why?'

The electricity stopped flowing throughout the floor and Rogue gasped for breath. Diana kneeled in front of her.

" Should we end yahr misery now?"

She cocked her pistol and pressed the barrel against Rogue's head, then eyed to the corner of the room. It had an open box.

" Yahr stuff's in dere… If yah can, yah could kill all of us, and escape…"

Rogue thought about it. Around her neck was the device for her salvation, but not destroying it meant her own death and the possibility of further advance of the Phoenix Agency's crimes. She began fearing that everyone would suffer like her because of this agency. She now saw the true reason, or rather correct reason to her wish to get rid of her tormenters. It was to save the others from suffering like her.

" Yeah… Go ahead… Shoot meh."

Diana smirked.

" Okay…"

Rogue stopped though.

" Ah want yah to shoot mah head. Between de eyes…"

Diana nodded.

" As yah wish…"

She stood up, and aimed her pistol down. The three dots aligned on Rogue's forehead.

" Well, nice while it lasted, mom…"

Diana began squeezing the trigger, and Rogue quickly slid herself up. The bullet left the barrel and struck Rogue's collar, and broke it. Rogue felt her powers coming back quickly, and herself being healed. She coughed from the impact for a second, and rolled backwards, and got up. She felt almost better than she ever did. Every injury she suffered seemed to have been fixed as good as before. She moved her broken leg to find it already fixed.

" Thanks, Diana…"

Rogue pushed her back, and ran to the box. On her way, she saw Juggernaut getting into position to block her way. Rogue accelerated quickly and slid feet first underneath Juggernaut. She got up and rolled forward, then grabbed the first weapons she got her hands on. She pulled the forward grip of the weapon then pushed it, cocking the weapon. Rogue quickly aligned the sight on Juggernaut, and pulled the trigger. With a thundering noise, a large amount of pellets shot out from the smooth bored weapon and struck upon the gigantic man. The force threw him off of his feet and the gigantic man slammed onto the ground. Rogue quickly pumped the action to extract the spent casing and feed another. The men began their advance with their bats. They hoped that they would overwhelm her with their numbers, however, their efforts were proven futile. The shotgun decimated them, and Rogue quickly armed herself further by slinging the rifle over and holstering her pistol while firing. Rogue pulled the trigger to find her shotgun empty.

' Shit!'

She dropped the shotgun and pulled out one of her pistols and began firing. While doing so, she loaded the shotgun on the ground. When she finished, she saw Diana and Juggernaut on the catwalk above, with numerous men with their weapons. Rogue holstered her pistol and sighed.

' Well, this is bad…'

All of them began firing their weapons, and Rogue quickly used Magneto's powers to deflect the rounds all around her. The men watched in awe as their numerous bullets failed to harm their traitor even once. Diana grew frustrated and began using her telepathy, disrupting Rogue's fragile mind. At once, Rogue dropped her weapon and screamed in agony. She had forgotten about it, and she was paying dear price for it.

" Agh!"

Rogue stumbled her way to the door, and opened it. She then felt her pain intensifying to the degree she never experienced before. Rogue fell to the floor, and rolled on the floor. Just then, she snapped like she did during her capture. She got up, not minding the pain. Diana stood dumbfound as her supposed victim appeared to be resistant to her attack all of sudden.

" H…how?"

Rogue displayed a cruel smile, and disappeared from the sight. Diana saw Rogue up on the catwalk, grabbing one of the agents by her hands, and made him glow. She did the same for the others except Juggernaut and Diana. Rogue then reappeared on the floor below, and looked up and Diana. Diana cocked her head with curiosity. She didn't know what Rogue did to the others. Rogue snapped her fingers and the men who were glowing exploded, surprising both Juggernaut and Diana. Rogue simply walked to the door and opened it. Diana followed, and stopped her.

" Hold it right dere. Yah're not goin' anywhere…"

Rogue turned around slowly. Her eyes stared at Diana's with annoyance, and Diana felt a deadliness that made her freeze for a moment.

" Yah're not gonna stop meh… Yah lost da only advantage yah had…"

Rogue turned back to where she was facing and walked on. Diana called for Juggernaut's aid, which he gave right away. He aimed his cannon at Rogue. Juggernaut then pulled the trigger, sending the explosive round to its target with great noise. Juggernaut let out a shout when he saw the explosion, and some of the ceiling material collapsing on where Rogue was.

" Got you!"

Juggernaut's celebration, however, didn't last long. He saw a shadow behind him, and turned around. He saw Rogue with tremendous anger.

" Ah really tried to let yah live, but yah give meh no choice!"

Rogue touched upon Juggernaut, kinetically charging him like she did to the other men whose smeared remains gave red color to the dull gray concrete walls.

" Ah wonder if yah can survive dis…"

Rogue set the explosion to two seconds and ran to the door. Juggernaut screamed in terror, which was cut short by the explosion. Like the others, his remains splattered all over the place, making the gray wall further red with his blood. Diana watched in horror. Rogue didn't act like how she usually acted. She was somebody else… She tried to run away, but saw her standing in front of her, blocking her path.

" R…Rogue… Listen… What Ah did was just a mission… Ah had to do it…"

Rogue nodded with smile, and came closer, and hugged Diana.

" Of course yah had no choice…"  
Rogue grasped Diana's neck from the back, and turned her around.

" …So yah would understand dat Ah have no choice but to do dis…"

Rogue tried to break Diana's neck but she escaped just in time by elbowing Rogue's side. Diana got into a fighting stance, and sighed.

" Ah guess we have no choice…"

Rogue got into her stance by raising her fists. The two stared at each other with contempt. Rogue narrowed her eyes, and went on the offensive, bringing the fight to open. Rogue quickly threw a left fist, which Diana dodged. Rogue then brought up her right heel, and struck Diana's head. Diana stumbled back, but regained her balance. Rogue gazed coldly at her work, and took her stance again. Rogue waved her hand for Diana to come. Diana nodded, and ran forward, and jumped to the air, and side kicked. When Rogue blocked with her hand, Diana twisted her body to kid with the other foot, which connected to Rogue's chest. Diana landed gracefully and threw a punch, and connected to Rogue's stomach. She saw her opponent fall backwards, and sighed. Just then, Rogue hopped to her feet, lifting her feet up and then with a spring like motion, getting to her feet.

" Not bad…"

Rogue then began pondering on strategies to kill Diana. Magneto's mind thought of a brilliant idea, which Rogue's now twisted mind agreed with satisfaction. Rogue quickly ran up, and flanked Diana. From behind her opponent, Rogue wrapped her arm around Diana's neck, and began suffocating her. She heard Diana's gurgling sound, and gasping for breath.

" One thin' about bein' invulnerable is… Yah're still a livin' organism… Yah need oxygen…"

Rogue applied more pressure to squeeze every last breath out of Diana. Rogue felt numerous attempts of Diana to get her to release the grip, but Rogue held on. Finally, she felt limpness within her arm, and released it. Rogue checked the pulse, which was non-existent. Rogue got up, and spat on Diana, then left the room to complete her task: destruction of Phoenix Agency.

* * *

Rogue armed herself further in the armory and stepped out, and found the other members of the Phoenix Agency blocking her path. Rogue gave command in a serious, low tone, although her eyes were less colder now.

" Withdraw…and Ah'll spare yah're lives…"

One of them, who appeared to be the leader spoke.

" There's no way we'll surrender to you, traitor!"

They opened fire, letting out a wall of bullets towards Rogue. Rogue just flicked her wrist, creating a magnetic barrier around herself. Subsequent magnetic effect deflected the bullets as Rogue made slow advance to them. In their panic, the men began firing at a faster rate, but it proved to be futile attempt at delaying their demise. Rogue grabbed the first one by his throat, and slammed him against the concrete wall. The force caused the concrete and the man's back to break, and Rogue let go of the lifeless corpse. She then grabbed her rifle and started firing away at he men who poured into the narrow corridor. The bullets from her weapon pierced the men, ripping them to shreds. Rogue's smiling lips now split open, showing her teeth. By the time all the men were dead, she was laughing out loud.

' Heh, heh… Hehahahaha!"

She continued her walk to the room where she knew Director Floyd and the others would be hiding. Rogue stopped mid-way and checked her weapons. Her rifles were out of ammo, and all she had was two pistols and shotgun with only ten shots.

' Fuck! Ah guess Ah can do it…'

Rogue walked rather clumsily to the large hall where the last few remaining foes hid. On the way, she bumped into almost everything, and made loud noises.

Director Floyd watched the monitor with horror. Just outside of the door was his demise, his creation that had turned against its master. He told the few remaining men to guard him. Among the last men were Agent Serria and the scientists. Dr. Donovan was also cowering with fear. He knew that Artemis would remember everything, and he would be one of the first target. They stood nervously for the large door to open. Everyone had their weapons aimed straight at the door. The next thing disrupted their attempt. The door exploded open, and through the smoke, Rogue emerged. With pistol in each hand, she looked at the last remaining targets. When her eyes rested upon Director Floyd, her face cringed with pure anger and hatred. Rogue began firing her weapon, and the others did the same. However, the bullets from the men missed Rogue while hers struck its target perfectly. Soon, most of them were dead, and Rogue looked at Director who was shuddering with terror. She purposefully let him live, to do something more terrible to him. She holstered her weapon and dragged him to the torture room. She tied him on the chain and raised him high. The fat man was begging for Rogue's mercy.

" Please… Don't kill me… I'll help you…"

Rogue dragged the body of Diana, and took off her glove. She then held Diana's face. She was rather surprised when she felt herself absorbing Diana.

' Alive, were yah? Well, not for long…'

Rogue then completely absorbed Diana as well, then put the glove back on. She then grabbed one of the baseball bats lying on the ground and raised it high.

" Time to pay for what yah've done…"

Director Floyd screamed in terror.

" NO! I'm just a middle guy! Someone provided the target list for me! I was just following orders!"

Rogue stopped, and lowered the bat, then came closer, eyeing the fat man to see if he was lying.

" Who's he?"

While inquiring, Rogue used the newly acquired telepathy to read his mind. There was nothing to suggest what he was saying.

" Lying to live longer, are yah?!"

Rogue swung the bat, breaking the man's leg. She struck the leg again to completely dismember it. The director screamed in pain, and Rogue dismembered the second leg.

" Yah fucking bastard!"

Rogue struck the director's chest, crushing almost every ribs and cracking the spine. Then, she struck his head, and took it clean off his neck. Rogue threw the bat away, and collapsed to her knees. On the puddle of blood, she saw her own face covered in blood also. She smiled, and soon the smile grew larger until she burst into laughter again.

" Hahahahaha!"

While laughing, she walked to the nearest column and began kinetically charging the whole building. After setting it to explode in ten minutes, she headed out, grabbing more weapons and fully re-stocking her old weapons. She came out of the compound and walked for about two minutes when the building blew up, letting out a gigantic fireball. She once again burst into laughter and wondered away.

************************************************************************

Rogue has lost her sanity… What does it mean to herself and the others who care for her?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

************************************************************************

A chopper landed on the yard of a mansion. With its rotors still spinning, a passenger ran out while lowering his head. He entered the mansion, greeted by a man in wheelchair.

" Welcome, Mr. Fury."

Nick had a rather grim face.

" Our chopper went to the extraction point, but she never showed. The search team went in, and found the base completely destroyed."

Logan and Hank came up the stairs from the infirmary. Hank eyed the guest.

" Mr. Fury…"

Logan sighed.

" She didn't get out?"

Nick shook his head.

" No. We found tracks leading away from the base, and out to grass field. We followed it, but it disappeared in the middle of the field."

Hank thought deeply.

" Does that mean she flew out of there? Why would she do that? She had to know you were coming. Unless…"

Hank's face became grim, as if he realized something that meant a major twist in their lives. The others inquired as to why Hank was worried.

" …Rogue has finally lost her mind…"

They heard a gasp upstairs, and looked up, but found no one. Xavier, however, knew who it was. Therefore, couldn't be helped to feel pity for the eavesdropper. The eavesdropper entered her room, and sat on the bed.

' Rogue's gone, like, insane?'

With a puff of sulfur smoke, a blue haired boy appeared.

" So Kitty, vhat did you find out? Ist Rogue okay?"

Kitty sighed deeply, and began thinking to herself.

' Do I tell him?'

Kitty couldn't decide whether she should tell Kurt that his adopted sister, Rogue, was no longer who she used to be. She wanted to withhold the information to save him a lot of grief, but she also felt compelled to tell him about Rogue.

" …I didn't, like, hear anything…"

Kurt nodded with disappointment and teleported out of the room. Kitty then decided to tell Jean or Scott. She needed an advice from someone older than her.

Kitty walked nervously to the door down the hall. She knocked to get permission to get in. A girl's voice hollered

" Who is it?"

" It's me, Kitty. Can I come in?"

After a few moments, the door opened, and red-headed girl welcomed her in.

" Hey, come on in."

Kitty entered and stood nervously.

" What's going on?"

Kitty sighed.

" Well, I, like, found out about Rogue, but I don't think Kurt will like the news…"

The red-headed girl became curious.

" Okay, what is it?"

Kitty began explaining what had happened and the conversation between the teachers and Mr. Fury. The red-headed girl gasped.

" Kitty! You should tell Kurt…"

Kitty protested.

" But Jean! It means that his sister is no longer who she is. I'm, like, beginning to feel like Scott is right… We might have to fight her…"

Downstairs, the staff and Mr. Fury continued discussion.

" …We didn't recover anything, but we did find something interesting while looking through the backup database that the Phoenix Agency made. It had a device… I don't know what it is, but I made a copy…"

He handed a blueprint to Hank. He looked at it for a moment and he became full of joy.

" This is the device that can help Rogue! All we need to do is find her!"

Logan scoffed.

" Where should we start? Thin air?"

Hank sighed. There was no way they could find her. Unless Rogue's mind rebelled against her again, there was no way that they could detect her with the Cerebro. All they could hope for was to get lucky. Nick gazed at the eyes of others, then spoke.

" Well, whatever you want to do, I wish you all of luck. Unfortunately, SHIELD can not give further aid. With the destruction of Phoenix Agency, our involvement is over."

Logan nodded. It was the bureaucracy at work. SHIELD had no jurisdiction on the matter anymore. It was completely up to them now…

* * *

Rogue flew in the air, roaming about the country to find a hideout. She needed somewhere to hide, and bide her time before she began with her agenda. She thought of using the sewer again, but Magneto proposed a different location not far from the sewer. Every conscience in Rogue agreed upon the location. It was the house of the Brotherhoods.

' Alright… Dat sounds good to meh…'

' Yeah, that sounds good… heh, heh, heh…'

' Gambit not disagree with Magneto's plan…'

' I don't know about this plan…'

' Meh too… Ah'm not sure about dis…'

Rogue flew until she reached the outskirts of the city, and landed on the ground. From there, Rogue used her speed. She ran agile, and extremely fast. She ran by the people on the street as though they were just stationary obstacles, and finally stopped in front of the old, broken down house. Rogue at first raised her hand to knock on the door, but then lowered it. She brought her right foot back, and then swung it front, busting down the front door and making a great deal of noise. It prompted the Brotherhoods to gather up at the front door. Pietro came in using his speed to get rid of the intruder. He swung his right fist only to have it grabbed the intruder. He tried to pull his fist back, but it didn't budge. He began doing everything to get free. However, with each attempt, he felt his hand being crushed slowly by the intruder in fancy armor.

" Aww! Let go!"

Hearing his friend's scream, Freddy "Blob" Dukes charged in and grabbed the intruder's hand, and tried to spread them, but he failed to do so. Rogue grew annoyed and grabbed Blob by the collar with her other hand and threw him outside. Blob rolled on the ground for a while then looked towards the house, then lost consciousness.

" Who the heck is this?"

Everyone shook their head at Toad's question. Wanda caused a metal candle stand to fly towards the intruder, but it was halted in mid air, and then was bent. When she saw the affects, her eyes grew fierce.

" Magneto…"

Wanda hexed every conceivable non-metallic objects to fly at the intruder. The figure let go of Pietro and dodged them quickly. When she confronted the large sofa, Rogue kicked it, causing it to break in half. She grew agitated and decided to reveal who she was. She raised her hand, motioning the other mutants to stop attacking her, then took off her helmet. Pietro's eyes widened, along with Lance and everyone else. The intruder was Rogue.

" What the heck?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes, and walked to her belongings, and carried it to the living room. Before she could do anything, however, she heard an angry scream upstairs.

" What the hell's going on down there?"

A red headed, blue skinned woman came down the stairs, and became surprised by who she saw.

" Rogue? You've come back?"

Rogue gazed into Mystique, then talked down on her.

" Mystique… You've been taking care of them, I see…"

Mystique became confused.

" Why are you talking to me like that?"

Rogue groaned and used magnetism to move the metals in the room. Mystique stared with her eyes wide open.

" You absorbed Magneto?"

Rogue smirked rather evilly, and kinetically charged the paper that she had on her hand, then threw it outside. Upon hitting the ground, the paper exploded.

" And Ah absorbed one of his henchmen as well…"

Pietro and Wanda gazed in awe.

" What? How?"

Rogue sighed.

" By da way, don't call meh Rogue anymore… Ah shall beh called Artemis from now on…"

Everyone nodded slowly. They couldn't comprehend what the heck was going on.

When Rogue went to sleep, Pietro and the others began discussing the events quietly.

" What the hell's going on? Rogue appeared to have absorbed our father and whole lot of other people…"

Wanda shrugged as well. She wanted to get Magneto herself, but she was too late now. Mystique also joined in.

" If she's going to be on our side, she'll be the most valuable asset…"

Blob shook his head in hesitation.

" I don't know, but she doesn't look or sound like her old self…"

Toad agreed.

" Yeah, man… She's freaking me out… She sounds crazy…"

A footstep alerted everyone, and stared at the door. Rogue stood with wicked smile.

" Talkin' about meh behind mah back, are yah?"

Everyone just stammered.

" How did you know?"

Rogue tapped her head with her index finger.

" Ah'm a telepath as well, now… Don't even think about crossin' meh…"

Mystique got up.

" R…Artemis… What's your plan?"

Rogue smiled.

" Thought yah'd never ask…"

She sat down, and began laying it all down.

" Ah'm gonna get rid of da whole government… Dey're all gonna pay for what dey did to meh…"

Toad shook his head.

" I don't know… I think it's impossible… Besides, I don't want to do it…"

Rogue's eyes fired up.

" Alright den… Yah're gonna die too…"

Toad yelped.

" No! Don't kill me… I'll join up. I'll do it…"

Rogue smirked, then got up. She was about to leave when Mystique asked once again.

" What are you going to do about X-Men?"

Rogue continued her walk.

" If dey get in mah way, Ah'll destroy dem…"

Rogue went upstairs and laid on the bed. She closed her eyes, but tears began streaming from her eyes.

' What da heck am Ah doin'? Somebody help meh… Ah can't control mahself…'

* * *

Xavier sat behind the Cerebro once again in a hopeful attempt to locate Rogue. He was sure that Rogue would contact him intentionally or not. He focused his mind specifically at Rogue. It was late in the night and he was beginning to fell the fatigue. He was about to give up when he picked up on a thought.

' …Somebody help meh… Ah can't control mahself…"

The Cerebro quickly located Rogue and displayed it on the map. Xavier was rather surprised at the result. It was in the house of the Brotherhoods.

' What are you doing over there?'

Xavier thought of possible reasons for Rogue's presence in the house of the Brotherhoods, but couldn't think of a good reason. The pondered upon it for hours. He just couldn't think of much reasons as to why she would stay there. He got out with grim face, which Ororo saw.

" Charles? What's wrong?"

Xavier thought whether to tell her about what he was thinking or not. It was really a dilemma. By telling, he risked alienating Rogue before they knew what had exactly conspired her stay in the Brotherhoods, but not telling also meant abandoning Rogue in a sense. Ororo saw Xavier thinking deeply, and drew conclusion that it concerned Rogue.

" How is Rogue? Is she okay?"

Xavier turned attention back to Ororo. She shook her head slowly.

" I can see you're thinking about something… Charles?"

Xavier nodded.

" I've located her, but…"

Ororo raised her eyebrow.

" …to make things short, Rogue's in the house of Brotherhood, and fearful. She's afraid of something, but I can't make out what's going on exactly…"

Ororo sighed.

" Do you think it's related to the other personalities she has in her mind?"

Xavier nodded.

" Yes… I think Rogue does not have total or even any control over herself. She was asking for help during her sleep…"

Ororo sighed.

" So it's true that she lost her mind now?"

Xavier nodded.

" Yes… Although she's still there, she's just a minor voice in a greater mind."

Ororo began following Xavier out of the Cerebro.

" So, should we tell the others?"

Xavier sighed.

" I don't know Storm… I don't know…"

Rogue got up from her bed, and looked at the sky. It was mid-day, but she didn't feel hungry. She groaned and got out of the room, and walked down the stairs. She saw Mystique sitting alone on the couch.

" Where're de oders?"

Mystique smirked.

" School, of course…"

Rogue grunted, and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV, and saw the news about her work. Rogue began smiling, and Mystique asked in curiosity.

" Why are you laughing?"

Rogue burst into laughter at the question.

" Ah'm laughin' 'cause Ah caused dat so called accident…"

Mystique's eyes widened.

" How?"

Rogue smirked.

" Ah charged up da whole buildin' and blew it up."

Mystique was now sure that Rogue would be a great help to her. She possessed abilities beyond anyone she knew.

" So, when do we begin?"

Rogue smiled.

" As soon as de oders come back…"

Mystique smiled also.

" I better get ready…"

Mystique got up and went to her room, getting into her clothes suitable for the task. Rogue waited for a while, observing the news being broadcasted. When the coverage ended, she walked to her room, and suited up in her armor. She packed every weapon, and walked downstairs, where the others just came in after their school.

" Man, the school sucked! I just got another detention…"

Pietro mocked Toad.

" That'swhatyougetfor puttingyourgloballoverthatwall…"

Toad scoffed, and came near Wanda.

" I did all that for you, sweet cheeks…"

Wanda sighed and pushed Toad off.

" Get off!"

Their attention was diverted by Rogue's presence. She was in her armor, and full of weapons. Toad gazed with his eyes wide.

" Whoa! That's some serious firepower, yo!"

Lance gazed at the armor.

" So, where'd you get it?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes behind the helmet, and probed into Lance's mind, and began disrupting it. Lance grabbed his head and began groaning.

" Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

Rogue stopped and stood in front of them.

" Ah'm gonna go after da key figures in da government… Ah want yah guys to create some disturbances to distract oders…"

Mystique was rather surprised at Rogue's proposal.

" I thought we'd be helping you directly…"

Rogue scoffed.

" Yah and Ah both know dese fools can't handle it… Besides, Ah don't want X-Men to come and try to interrupt meh…"

Mystique nodded.

" Alright… We'll help you…"

Pietro protested.

" But that's a job for little pathetic guys! We can handle the tougher job…"

Rogue turned to the door.

" Do as Ah say!"

Pietro cowered back, it was very authoritative like his father.

" Alright…"

Rogue went out of the house and looked back, giving a look to ensure that the Brotherhoods would follow her orders. After making sure that the plan would be executed, Rogue flew off. When she disappeared from the sight, Toad sighed.

" Man, we'd get our asses handed out to X-Men…"

Mystique sighed as well. She actually thought Rogue would help them, but instead, they were helping her do things that were a bit too extreme. They weren't sure whether to really do what she told them to do or not.

* * *

The Brotherhoods gathered at the pre-designated spot, a factory that made electronic equipments. Lance stood outside just far enough for the guards to ignore him. He smiled then slammed his foot on the ground, creating earthquake. The resulting wave shook the guards off their feet, and also registered on Cerebro. Xavier took off the device off and got out of the room. He immediately called upon the X-Men to send them to halt whatever Brotherhood were doing in the factory.

" Cerebro has detected Lance in the electronics company. Check it out."

Scott nodded.

" Let's go!"

Everyone got into their uniform and hopped into the Velocity. On the way, Wolverine looked out the window and saw the Brotherhood causing havoc on the factory. He was beginning to get annoyed by them. He already had his hands full with finding Rogue, but these fools were disrupting his search. When the craft landed, he jumped out and dashed for the mutants causing trouble. The others followed closely, covering Wolverine's advance. They saw the others inside the compound, and began splitting up to get them. Wolverine found Lance and growled.

" Alright, punk… You picked a wrong day to make trouble…"

Wolverine charged in, and Lance ran away. Wolverine became more angry and gave chase. The others were having the same problem. The Brotherhoods were not fighting directly, but rather they were running around as though they were trying to buy time. Jean contacted the professor.

' Professor. The Brotherhoods are acting weird… They're trying to buy time for something…'

Xavier quickly check the news. He sighed as he found no headline materials. He was about to contact Jean again when a reporter came in.

" We have just received word that Congressman Jonathan Swivers has been assassinated."

Xavier grabbed his head. It was just like he worried.

" They were waiting for Rogue to do her own thing. She just killed Congressman Swivers."

Jean was shocked to hear the words. She didn't anticipate Rogue's turn of heart. Like Scott said before, it was a possibility that they would have to fight Rogue.

Rogue finished was flying back to the house when she remembered her instruction to the Brotherhoods. She debated for a while amongst the personalities and finally decided to help them out. Of course, Rogue lost in the argument.

' No… Ah have to warn dem…"

Rogue tried to use telepathy to contact Jean or Xavier, but she was overwhelmed by the others. She then realized that she had completely lost control over her own body.

' Oh mah god… Ah'm trapped… Ah'm just a trapped conscience.'

Rogue then saw herself closing in on the Brotherhoods' position. It was too late. Before she could do anything, she arrived upon the factory.

Kurt saw an object closing in at an incredible speed. Before he could do anything, the object landed in the middle of the Brotherhoods and the X-Men. While one side smiled with joy, the other stared in disbelief.

" Rogue?"

Rogue stood with her back against the Brotherhoods. She had her assault rifle in her hand, but with muzzle pointing at the ground. Jean yelled out loud to the others.

" She's not herself anymore!"

With her warning as a cue, Rogue raised her weapon and aimed at the X-Men. On the display of her helmet, Rogue saw the target reticule overlap Kurt. She smiled, then pulled the trigger. With a loud roar, the weapon spat out numerous bullets. Kurt teleported as soon as he saw the muzzle flash, and managed to dodge the bullets. Rogue quickly swiveled the muzzle and fired at Scott. Scott froze as the muzzle turned on him, but Jean acted just in time to deflect the bullets. They saw Rogue dropping her rifle, and walked slowly towards Jean. Jean tried her telepathy to attack Rogue, but found it ineffective. Instead of her attacking Rogue, she was being attacked by Rogue. Jean screamed in pain, grabbing her head. Rogue took off her gloves, and reached with bare hand. Just before she could touch Jean, Kitty phased herself and Jean so that Rogue would just pass through them. Jean turned around and sighed.

" That was close…"

Rogue turned her head, and eyed Kitty. She put her glove back on, and removed her helmet. She wanted them to hesitate. A psychological warfare devised by Magneto. The others saw the cold eyes of Rogue. It was very clear that she wasn't herself anymore. Rogue faced the others and waved her hand.

" Come on… Stop meh, if yah can…"

Rogue smiled, and got ready to fight. She saw the hesitation in everyone's eyes. Without any warning, Rogue charged up to Wolverine and punched him in the stomach. Logan gasped to get his breath back, but it was futile. The shock was so great that he was having hard time getting his diaphragm to recover. He looked up to see Rogue looking down at him with smile.

" Come on, is dat all yah got?"

Next, Rogue kneed him under the chin, causing Logan to jerk back and fall to the ground. Rogue laughed out loud.

" Come on, yah can do better dan dis… Yah're Weapon-X…"

Logan growled and got up. He slashed his claw and struck Rogue's face. The adamantium claws appeared to have cut through Rogue's skin, but it healed up as fast as his claws cut it. Rogue sighed with what seemed to be boredom.

" Sorry, but you're not fun anymore…"

Rogue flicked her wrist and used magnetism to suspend Logan in the air. She then closed her hand, letting the magnetism try to crumple the adamantium in Logan's body. With every moment, Logan flinched in pain, and Rogue began smiling. Finally, she burst into laughter.

" Heh, heh… Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Jean quickly contacted Xavier to come at once. It was clear that they couldn't handle it themselves. Jean saw Rogue systematically taking down each of the X-Men. After she subdued Logan, Rogue went after Scott, and broke his visor. With cruel smile, Rogue forced Scott to open his eyes while facing Kurt, knocking the blue boy unconscious. Before Jean knew of anything, Kitty became stuck in the ground, half of herself poking out, while the other half was buried underneath the concrete floor. Jean looked around to find Evan fighting Rogue. He was trying his best to stay unharmed, but it was getting harder as moments passed by. Rogue's attack felt like the endless and powerful waves that's often found in storm. It was taking every bit of his strength to just avoid the attack. Evan launched a spike at Rogue, which she caught with her hand. Evan then felt a blow from his own spike on his head. The vision blurred and he began seeing two, then three Rogue in front of him. Soon, he saw his vision turn to shades of red, then fell down. Rogue smirked, then gazed at Jean.

" Alright, Ms. Perfect… It's now yah and meh…"

Jean gulped and looked around. There were a lot of object for her to use, but she didn't think they were any use. She needed professor's help and fast. She quickly contacted Xavier.

' Professor… I need your help…'

Jean then realized something was wrong with her telepathy. She wasn't getting any reply. She opened her eyes to see Rogue laughing out loud.

" It's no use… Yah can't contact that old man… Now, get ready…"

Rogue dashed in and thrust her fist into Jean's stomach. Jean gasped and collapsed to her knees, then coughed. Rogue made a sad face, and mocked her.

" What is it? Did Ah hurt yah too much?"

Rogue grabbed Jean by her hairs and punched her again. After few beatings, Rogue released Jean and walked off, scoffing at the futile attempt to stop her by her former friends.

Hank worked on the collar, and he was about done, when Xavier came in.

" The kids are overwhelmed by Rogue… Is it ready?"

Hank shrugged.

" I think it's ready, but we won't know for sure…"

Xavier called Ororo as well. They needed to help the kids. They quickly got into the X-Van. They were about to leave when Piotr knocked the car.

" I shall come as well…"

Xavier didn't argue. At this moment, he needed all the help he could get.

" Alright."

Piotr got in, and the van left the institute in a hurry. On the way, Piotr began thinking of his plan. He wanted to get his revenge. Magneto was the only one who knew where his family was. This Rogue had taken the only clue away from him. He couldn't stand it. He wished, and felt like killing her.

Rogue walked to Kitty, and looked down at her.

" Hey, Kitty… How do yah feel, gettin' stuck like dat?"

Kitty waved her arms in fury. Rogue backed off laughing.

" Kitty wanna play? Alright… Ah can arrange dat…"

Rogue pulled out her grenade and bounced it on her hand.

" Kitty wanna play with da grenade?"

Rogue was about to pull the pin when the stream of light shined on her. Kitty turned around, and saw the X-Van. The others celebrated the arrival of help. The van stopped and Xavier got out. He saw his students decimated by Rogue, who stood in front of Kitty. Xavier tried to reason with her.

" Rogue… We can help you…"

Rogue smiled, and shook her head. She then spoke in a strange voice that seemed to be a composite of all the victims who Rogue absorbed.

" No, Charles, yah won't get us out of dis body so easily…"

Xavier sighed.

" Magneto…"

Rogue levitated into the air, and laughed.

" I never imagined being absorbed would be a good thing… Now I have other powers as well as mine. With those senators gone, my goal will be achieved through this body…"

Hank stared in horror. He never expected this type of result. It was as though the body didn't belong to Rogue at all. She obviously had no say in any of the action that her body was doing.

" Rogue?"

Rogue cringed her face, and yelled out loud.

" Ah am not Rogue! Ah am Artemis!"

With that, Rogue pulled the pin on the grenade and dropped it about five meters away from Kitty.

" Uh!"

Kitty frantically tried to move out of the way, doing all she can to get her power back in her possession. Piotr saw the grenade drop to the ground and ran for it. His skin turned to metal, and he quickly shielded Kitty. The grenade exploded, sending its fragments to Piotr's metal skin. The fragments bounced off harmlessly, and Piotr turned to see Kitty. She was okay.

" Ghost girl… Are you alright?"

Kitty then tried to move once more, and got out of the ground. The X-Men looked around, but couldn't find Rogue anywhere. She had disappeared once again. Scott waved his arms about, trying to feel his way to the van. Jean stumbled to her feet and got the shades for him. Scott saw the effects that Rogue had on her.

" You okay?"

Jean looked at her wounds. There were blood all over, and her lips were bleeding as well.

" I'll be okay…"

Scott then saw Kurt on a corner, curled up like a ball and leaning against the wall. There were tears flowing freely down his cheeks. His sister was now someone else, and to have been attacked by her was another blow to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was Hank.

" Kurt… There is still a chance to get her back. We can't give up…"

Kurt sighed.

" I know…"

Kurt wiped his tears and followed the others to the van. He looked back at the empty factory grounds and turned back as Hank firmly grabbed his shoulder. The others watched their battlefield as well. They now knew that they didn't stand a chance against Rogue, or Artemis as she now called herself. They had to find a way to help Rogue regain control of her body, but with six other minds inside her with different agendas from her own, it was going to be very difficult.

* * *

In her sleep, Rogue tried to regain control by taking advantage of the other personalities resting. She tried to 'reconnect' with her body, but found herself surrounded by the other personalities.

' Well, well, well… Do I see our killer trying to avoid her punishment?'

Diana's consciousness shoved Rogue off, and smirked.

" What's da matter? Don't like us using yahr body? Well, too bad! Yah took us away from our bodies, now we're gonna take yah away from yahrs!'

Rogue felt herself outnumbered, and unable to take back what was rightfully hers. On the left most corner though, she saw Michael thinking about something. He then looked at the others.

' Listen. I think we've done enough… We took revenge on those Phoenix guys and she suffered enough…'

Magneto's conscious gazed at Michael.

' What do you mean?! She took our lives! It's rightfully so that we ruin hers! Michael… Don't you miss your brother? Didn't you see him suffering from losing you?'

Michael looked down for a moment, then looked back up.

' Listen, Magneto. I want to give only the exact amount of pain. I think I've done that.'

Diana sighed.

' Yah idiot! Yah're dead! Nothin' can make up for it! Rogue's guilty of killin' every one of us!'

Michael walked away from the others, and stood next to Rogue. He wrapped his arm around her.

' I'm through. I've caused enough harm to this girl already…'

The others scoffed. The rapist waved his arm.

' But you're still outnumbered. We still have control over Rogue.'

Michael sighed, then led Rogue to somewhere secluded in her mind.

' I'm sorry, Rogue… I've caused you too much trouble…'

Rogue acknowledged Michael's apology.

' It's okay… Ah'm sorry dat yah can't beh with yahr brother anymore…'

They began formulating plans to get the body back.

************************************************************************

Michael has forgiven Rogue. Is she close to her salvation? Or will she end up seeing herself committing greater sins?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	9. Chapter 9

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

************************************************************************

Xavier sat with the others, including the students to figure a way to help Rogue. At first, they began throwing every single idea, even though it seemed ridiculous later on. They were desperate to help her. She was their friend, and she was going through the most enduring test of her life.

" How can we get the device on her? She's too tough. She'll avoid our every attempt."

Logan sighed.

" But the question is… Will she be turning back to who she was? The recent events would have changed her a lot… And I mean a lot…"

Kurt protested.

" But it's better zhan having Magneto in her body, doing his own biddings!"

The others nodded.

" So how should we do this?"

The meeting dragged on, not being able to conclude anything, or resolve the matter at hand. The clock struck midnight, and they broke off. The kids needed to get ready for school. The adults, however, remained to discuss further.

" So, Ororo… What can we do?"

" If the government finds out about Rogue's doing, then SHIELD might be involved again…"

Logan knew where this was going, and stopped Ororo.

" No, you wouldn't want SHIELD involved in this, or the government for that matter. They will destroy the whole city trying to get Rogue, and probably, they will fail."

They sighed. It was back to square one. The matter at hand was more complex than they ever thought possible. Xavier rubbed his eyes, and sighed.

" I guess that's it for tonight..."

They dismissed themselves to their room, where they laid to sleep in grim atmosphere.

The Brotherhoods celebrated their triumph over the X-Men. Blob and Lance grilled the barbeque while the others waited impatiently. Artemis, however, opted out of the party. She had more things to think about than wasting time partying. She sat on the chair, thinking about a plan for the next move. In her head, however, another dispute ensued. The other personalities who loyally followed Magneto until now began to influence their own agenda. The rapist, George Chevette, wanted to try something different like robbery. The other four wanted to go back to their home. Diana wanted to start a murderous rampage, killing almost anyone she wanted. Remy LeBeau, was the only one still loyal to Magneto. Magneto felt that the beginning of the others' rebellion was due to his old friend, Charles' fault. He was pretty sure that he had somehow influenced the other personalities to rebel now. He had to get rid of him and his precious X-Men fast. He took control of Rogue's body once again, and got down to where Brotherhood was celebrating their victory. He quickly summoned Mystique.

" Yes, Artemis?"

Artemis sat down, and began explaining the situation.

" De other personalities are startin' to rebel. Ah'm sure it's Charles' fault. We have to get rid of him and his X-Men once and for all before Ah lose control…"

Mystique raised her eyebrow.

" Magneto?"

Artemis nodded. Mystique nodded.

" Alright… When?"

Artemis looked at the clock, then smiled.

" Before dawn…"

With that, Artemis got up, and went back to her room. She began taking out her equipment again, checking them one by one. Magneto managed to persuade Diana. She was in a murderous rampage, and she had the necessary skills to bring the end to the X-Men. In far corner of the consciousness, Rogue detected wheat the others were planning, as well as Michael. The time wasn't on their side. They had to make a move and quick.

* * *

The X-Men were fast asleep from their fatigue from their battle with Rogue. They still thought of her as Rogue, since Hank said there was a chance to bring her back. Kurt, especially hoped that Hank was true. Having gone through a great ordeal with his step sister, he wasn't looking forward to any more of such encounters. His desire was so great that he was, at the moment, having a dream of days when Rogue was with them, sane as ever. However, as time passed by, his dream became more grim, and finally saw Rogue laughing maniacally. He awoke in terror, looking around his room to check for any possible influence to his dreams. However, his room was dark as he went to sleep, lacking any light, nor anyone. He sighed, then teleported to the kitchen. He felt very thirsty, and needed water. He reappeared in front of the refrigerator, and opened it. He then felt a presence behind him. His hair all around the body stiffened, and rose up a bit. He turned to look, and found Rogue standing in front of him with the maniacal smile like his dream. Before he could do anything, he was struck on the pressure point, and fell unconscious. Rogue smirked and dragged the blue haired boy's body away. She then saw Mystique with rather concerned expression.

" Don't worry, he's not dead…"

Mystique sighed. She didn't want to lose her son.

" Do we begin, Artemis?"

Rogue nodded.

" Go."

The Brotherhoods rushed in, making a lot of noise and waking the X-Men from their slumber. The first to wake up was Logan. His sharp senses registered the footsteps and his half-awake consciousness became fully alert when he smelled the Brotherhoods. He released his claws and came out of his room, shouting to wake the others. Kitty came out, as well as the others. They ran down the stairs to find the Brotherhoods standing on the floor of the hall, led by Rogue. The Brotherhood smirked as they saw their defeated opponents in their pajamas, not even ready to fight. Rogue removed her helmet and smiled.

" Sorry, did we wake yah up?"  
Xavier tried to reason with Rogue.

" Rogue… What are you doing here?"

The face of Rogue cringed at the mentioning of the name.

" Ah am Artemis! Don't ever call meh Rogue ever again!"

Xavier nodded.

" Alright, Artemis… I'm sorry… What are you doing here?"

Xavier tried to enter Rogue's mind secretly. It was rather chaotic. Each personalities had begun its own agenda, completely throwing the balance of the psyche out. Because of it, he was able to get inside easier than before. He then saw Rogue and Michael somewhere secluded, discussing a plan to take the body back. Rogue saw the professor.

' Professor!'

Xavier sighed.

' Good to talk to you, Rogue…'

Rogue sighed.

' Yeah, but Ah can't do anythin' about Magneto…'

Michael joined in.

' Hello, Professor Xavier… I've heard a lot about you from Rogue…'

Xavier looked at the young man, and wondered.

' I thought you were just as angry as Magneto…'

Michael shrugged.

' I was only angry at the Phoenix Agency people, not the whole non-mutants…'

Xavier nodded.

' I see…'

Rogue sighed.

' So far, we can't think of any solutions… All we can do is watch…'

Rogue waved her hand, and Xavier saw what Rogue's body was doing. Magneto was using Rogue's body to fight the X-Men yet again, and winning. Xavier's face grew concerned.

' Rogue, you must help them. You have to take your own body back!'

Rogue looked down at the floor, or whatever it was that was below her feet.

' Da thin' is, professor… Ah feel too guilty… Ah was da one who took deir lives…'

Xavier's eyes widened. Rogue thought of this stage of her life as a repentance. It was as though she had given up on life.

' Rogue, if you don't stop them now, you will be committing greater sin, and without having any means to stop it.'

Michael also supported Xavier.

' He's right. You shouldn't give up. After all, this is your body.'

Rogue sighed.

' But Ah can't! Ah just don't have da strength. Da guilt of mah sins shackled meh… Ah'm powerless even in mah own body…'

Michael looked at Xavier.

' Professor, find my little brother. If he forgives Rogue, I think she can get her body back…'

Xavier became perplexed.

' You mean the boy who accused Rogue?'

Michael nodded.

' Yes… Tell him I don't hold any grudges against Rogue. She's more of a victim than me. If he doesn't believe you, which I'm pretty sure he won't for some time, let him enter your mind. Now, I'm sure you're afraid of him messing something up while he's in your thoughts, but let him see what we're talking now for himself.'

Xavier nodded.

' We need you to get out of here, so I can start searching for your brother. As it is, I don't think we can…'

Michael nodded, so did Rogue.

' Will do, professor.'

With that, Michael and Rogue disappeared, and Xavier got out of Rogue's mind. He then saw Rogue struggling for a bit, then disappeared from the sight with the others. Xavier sighed, and looked around. The others appeared as though they were dead tired. Xavier sighed and decided to talk to them in the morning about it. He quickly instructed the kids to go back to sleep. The instructors, however, saw Xavier's expression despite their fatigue. They decided to talk with him.

" So, Charles, what's going on?"

Xavier looked up and saw Logan.

" Huh?"

Logan raised his eyebrow.

" I know you're thinking of something, Charles… I can almost smell it."

Ororo commented as well.

" Yes, what is it that you're thinking about?"

Xavier nodded, and gathered his hands.

" I've talked with Rogue… She feels too guilty to take back the control over her body. She hopes that this will lead to her atonement."

Logan scoffed.

" But that will lead to more sins! Sins that she would have no control of stopping!"

Xavier nodded.

" Michael suggested that we find his brother to forgive Rogue. As it is right now, Rogue feels she's been chained down by the guilt to do anything significant."

Logan gestured.

" Well, what are we waiting for?"

Xavier shook his head.

" We need to get some rest. Besides, the kids need to know about it as well."

Logan sighed, and went to his room. The others did the same. It was no use being tired when Rogue needed their help the most.

* * *

The X-Men got up from their sleep late. The sun was already all the way up in the sky, eliminating any pleasant orange-ness of the morning. They were quickly summoned by the professor. He sighed and began explaining the situation.

" I'm well aware of the fact that you all are worried about Rogue's current state…"

Kurt nodded, and so did everyone else.

" Last night, I had a chance to talk with Rogue… Apparently she feels too guilty about what she has done… She feels that by letting those people she absorbed gain control of her body, she's repenting for some of her sins…"

Jean became hysterical.

" But that will only increase her sins!"

The professor nodded.

" I've also had a chance to talk to Michael. There is a way to help Rogue regain control over her own body… All we have to do is let his little brother forgive Rogue…"

Kitty protested.

" But he was the one who made Rogue feel guilty! I, like, don't think he'd help her, much less forgive her…"

Kurt pleaded.

" But we have to try! It's her only chance!"

Xavier nodded.

" We have to at least give it a try…"

Hank then smiled.

" I was worried what Rogue's mental condition might be even after I took that chip out. If this boy forgives Rogue, I think she will be back to normal as she can be after the tragic occurrence…"

Kurt raised his hand to his waist level, and put it forward.

" For Rogue…"

One by one, the others placed their hand on top of Kurt's, stacking them.

" For Rogue…"

They gathered up on the X-Van, and took off. They knew he was within the city of Bayville. Xavier kept his concentration on the boy's thoughts. It was actually hard to locate him since the boy was rather masterfully avoiding detection. Xavier then got a ping on the boy. He quickly instructed Scott to stop. The boy was very close. The van stopped rather abruptly, and the professor came out with Scott and Jean. They turned left on the first ally, then right. They took another right, and another right. It was evident that this boy was leaving false traces of himself.

" Great! How are we supposed to find him?"

Just then a boy came out of the shadows.

" You're looking for me, right?"

Xavier turned his wheelchair around. The boy was talented, but he was only able to leave fake traces on only short distance away from himself.

" Yes. My name is Charles Xavier. This is Jean Grey, and Scott Summers."

The boy's face cringed.

" You're with that killer, aren't you? You're that murderer's friends!"

Jean tried to explain.

" Wait! Hear us out…"

The boy raised his hand toward Jean. The red haired girl grabbed her head and began screaming in pain. Scott raised his hand to his visor, but he felt the pain also. Xavier saw the glare from the boy, then tried to calm him down.

" Enter my mind… See for yourself what your brother thinks of Rogue…"

The boy scoffed.

" I'm not a fool!"

Xavier gathered his hands.

" Do you know what your supposed murderer has done recently?"

The boy shrugged.

" I hear another congressman was assassinated. No doubt she did it…"

Xavier sighed.

" Technically, yes…"

The boy raised his eyebrow.

" What do you mean?"

Xavier began his explanation.

" Rogue's other personalities have taken over her body… The latest incident is not her fault. She didn't even have control over her own body…"

The boy became perplexed.

" She's guilty just as same, isn't she?"

Xavier shook his head.

" No… You can't fault a personality when it doesn't have control over the body, can you?"

The boy shook his head.

" No…"

Scott sighed.

" You know, your accusation, although I know it was well founded, gave Rogue quite a hard time… She feels very guilty… Enough to give up living…"

The boy sighed.

" Even though I wished for it, I guess it's too much… Besides, I don't think Michael would want me to be a spiteful person…"

He then looked up with rather compassionate eyes. May I join you guys? I mean, I don't have anywhere to return to now…"

Xavier smiled.

" Yes… You can join us…"

The boy nodded, and followed the professor to the van. He was introduced.

" This is Michael's brother…"

The boy smiled.

" My name is John. John Anderson…"

Kurt gazed at him with wonder.

" So you are zhe one who accused mein sister of murder?"

John apologized.

" I'm sorry for what it's worth…"

Kitty sighed.

" You should, like, tell that to Rogue… She feels so guilty…"

John sighed.

" That's why I joined up… To forgive her…"  
It was apparent that Kitty wanted to comment on John's remark, but Jean stopped her. John figured out what she was thinking.

" Sorry… I don't have the right to do that now, huh?"

Kitty sighed.

" Sorry…"

Scott turned around.

" It's alright. As long as we can help Rogue, and I'm sure it will."

The van sped off the street, passing by both the mall, and the school. John's eyes became wide as he saw the mansion.

" Wow!"

The van stopped in front of the mansion, and everyone hopped off. John looked around the place with the others.

Rogue woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room, then freaked out for a moment.

' Ah! What da heck?'

Rogue found herself in control of her own body for some reason. She was beginning to think of a plan when the other personalities awoke as well. Magneto quickly overtook Rogue and gained the control of the body once again. He shook his head.

' Tsk, tsk, tsk… No control for you, little girl…'

Rogue then saw herself transported to distant part of her mind. She sat down with her knees curled up, and buried her face. She had the chance, and she lost it.

' Damn it! Damn it! Am Ah doomed to commit sins over and over again? What did Ah do wrong? Why am Ah bein' punished like dis? Mah god… Mah sins much be so horrible…'

Just then, Michael came next to her.

' How are you doing?'

Rogue turned away in tears.

' Ah failed… Ah had da chance to take mah own body back, and Ah failed!'

Michael tapped her shoulder.

' It may not have been the time… I'm sure you'll get your body back…'

They sensed the body moving around, and quickly concentrated to see what was going on. Magneto was talking with the others about a plan to eliminate the professor. He was hoping that it would disrupt the others' belief and that he'll have no problem continuing with his plans.

' We gotta stop'em!'

Michael nodded.

' I bet we can contact the professor. It may be the perfect chance for you to get your body back…'

Rogue nodded with a sigh. It was a slim chance, but it was the only one. Besides, she couldn't bear to sit around and watch someone else use her body to commit more sins. She followed Michael and tried to communicate telepathically to the professor. It was getting harder as the days went by. Each moment caused Rogue to lose touch with her own body. She began to worry that if this kept up, she'll be just a faint smear of what she used to be. Finally, she got hold of the professor.

' Professor… Magneto wants to kill yah. Ah'm losing more control as da days go by… Ah need help now!'

Xavier answered in an enthusiastic tone.

' We've found John, Michael's brother. He's agreed to help you. Let him come to the mansion. Then we can make our move…'

Rogue agreed.

' Okay… Ah hope it works…'

Rogue's body got into the armor yet again. Throughout the night, he tweaked up the helmet, making it impossible for his telepath friend, Charles Xavier, to get inside his mind, and help Rogue. He hoped that it would assure his dominance in the body. He walked down and summoned Mystique.

" Ah want you to prepare for the final assault on Xavier Institute…"

Mystique nodded, and started towards the others. She then noticed the change of accent on Artemis. It appeared as though Magneto was finally taking control. She spoke in front of the Brotherhoods.

" We'll be making final attack on the mansion. Artemis wants them gone. It's to be completed today…"

Pietro nodded, as well as the others. They were kicking those X-Geeks around lately. They were finally enjoying the fact that they were winning.

" Okay, let's do this…"

* * *

Xavier prepped the students for possible attack. They were ready in their uniforms, and John stood beside Xavier. They believed that Magneto would save him for later. No doubt his twisted mind would seek to torture Xavier before he disposed of him. Everyone, including John readied themselves. They were tense. They knew they wouldn't stand a chance against Rogue, or Artemis, or whatever she was. She had proven that twice already. They began to dread any contact with Rogue. Kurt, especially felt bad about the encounter. Each moment set him apart from his sister, and he felt as though it would never return to how it was. Not that they got along nice, but they were family in a sense. The others noticed it as well. Jean sighed as she touched her wounds without thinking. She clearly didn't want another encounter with Rogue. She was…very dangerous right now. She believed that any more encounter with Rogue would result in someone's death.

" Professor… Is it really necessary to face Rogue?"

Xavier sighed. He understood Jean's concern.

" Yes… Believe it or not, Rogue need our help. She's our friend."

Jean nodded.

" I know professor…it's just so hard to take the fact that she, well, her body had faced us twice already and beaten us…"

Xavier had to acknowledge the fact. Rogue had become far more powerful than all of them. There was almost no weakness to exploit. Logan on the corner felt the same way. He muttered as he sharp eyes were fixed upon the front door.

" She's almost perfect killer…"

Everyone had perspirations forming on their foreheads with anxiety. Rogue could be busting down the door at any moment. It didn't give them much time to do whatever they wanted. As time dragged on, they started to think of the warning as a fluke, something that Magneto had deviously devised to wear them down. Logan growled as his ears registered the footsteps. He released his claws and yelled out loud.

" She's here!"

Within moments of his warning, the frames of the glass door ripped open, and the Brotherhoods poured into the hall. Scott let out a stream of ray from his visors while Jean tried to push them away with her telekinetic abilities. John stayed back with the professor. They had to let this distraction go through. Although they were tempted to help out their friends, it was ill-advised to intervene. One by one, the members of the X-Men fell until only John, Xavier, and Logan were left. Rogue walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the three.

" Well, Xavier… What do you think of me now?"

Xavier was surprised as the change of Rogue's speech pattern. There wasn't any accent anymore. Magneto noticed the look on his friend's face.

" Oh, I forgot to mention that I've almost took over your Rogue's body… Soon, I'll be the only consciousness in this body…"

Logan sighed.

" So you want to take over the world with that body huh? Well, bub, I won't let you…"

Magneto smirked and waved his arm, holding Logan in place through magnetism. He then walked slowly to Xavier.

" Well, dear friend… It's time…"

Magneto raised his hand, then John came out. Magneto was surprised to see a kid smiling as he saw him.

" What's this?"

The others of the Brotherhood stood dumbfounded. They had no clue as to why this boy was eager to see Magneto. The boy raised his hand, then whispered quietly. It was time to release Rogue of her guilt.

" I forgive you…"

Magneto laughed out loud.

" Forgive me for what? I don't even know you!"

Xavier shook his head.

" Of course you don't. But Rogue and Michael knows this boy…"

Rogue and Michael heard the words of John. Rogue felt herself become stronger, as though the shackles that held her down were broken. With a nod, Michael and Rogue proceeded to face Magneto. They quickly found themselves near Magneto.

' It's time Ah got mah body back!'

Magneto whistled and Gambit emerged.

' Gambit not going to let Chere ruin things…'

Rogue sighed, and raised her hand.

' Sorry, but yahr time's up.'

With those words, Gambit was knocked down. Rogue then looked at Magneto.

' Ah've watched yah commit more sins with mah body. Ah thought Ah'd give yah a time in mah body, since Ah took it away from yah… But yah're usin' mah body to further tarnish mahself… Ah can't let yah do dat!'

Magneto began to lose control over the body. He felt his connections being stripped off as each moment passed by. He had to make a last stand to keep his control. He called other personalities as well. Soon, Rogue saw the other personalities shadowing down at her. She confronted them all.

' Sorry, but Ah'm takin' mah body back… Yah've done too many wrong thin's…'

Rogue then thought of purging every other consciousness. She then looked at Michael.

' What about yah? Ah don't want yah out of mah mind…'

Michael sighed.

' I don't belong here… It's not my body… Besides, I've caused you enough trouble as it is… Please, purge me as well…'

Rogue shook her head.

' No! Ah won't! Yah're de only one who cared about meh. Ah don't wanna lose yah…'

Magneto saw this and smiled.

' Looks like you're not ready, my dear…'

Rogue turned around with fire in her eyes. She then saw Diana standing next to Magneto.

' Diana…'

' Yah're not gettin' rid of meh, Rogue… No, Ah won't let yah!'

Diana lunged at Rogue, and she grabbed Rogue by her neck. Diana began choking Rogue as though it would accomplish her desire of killing Rogue. Rogue gagged and choked trying to get breath that in actuality didn't matter. Michael grabbed Diana and threw her off. Rogue coughed to catch some breath. Diana was huffing with her face red with anger.

' Ah'll take yahr body, Rogue… Yah robbed meh of mah'n!'

Rogue scoffed.

' Yah're da one who betrayed meh!'

Magneto and Diana stood their ground. Rogue then saw her body attacking the professor, and John. Rogue's eyes were lit with flame, and her body shook with anger. The flame seemed to intensify as the screams of pain registered every moment.

' Ah won't let yah spend anymore time in mah body!'

Rogue reached for Magneto with her hand, and touched him. Upon contact, Magneto screamed. He was being absorbed for some reason.

' How can it be? It's impossible!'

Rogue continued to stare at Magneto with hatred, until he faded away. Rogue then looked at the others. They gulped with fear, and shuddered.

' Ah want yah out of mah body!'

Diana still persisted.

' No, yah had yahr chance! Now it's our turn!'

Rogue sighed, and approached Diana. She extended her hand, and touched her clone.

' Good bye…'

Diana screamed in horror as she was being absorbed by Rogue. In the moment, she grabbed hold of Rogue as well. They both were trying to absorb each other. Michael watched in horror as both sequentially fade and reappear. Outside the body, the Brotherhoods and X-Men watched as Rogue was convulsing, and shaking as though something was wrong. The struggle lasted for few moments, though it felt like eternity for everyone. Rogue let out a scream, and for an instant, every power that Rogue had absorbed surfaced, making every metal objects float, and causing pain to every living being in the immediate area. When it subsided, they found Rogue down on the ground unconscious. Mystique quickly kneeled by her, and checked for pulse. She sighed as she felt the faint, but unmistakable trembling.

" Well, she's alive…"

Xavier nodded. Even though the motives were different, Mystique was still Rogue's step mother. Her concern was, therefore, understandable.

" I hope so, Mystique…"

Hank got up and asked the others to help him move Rogue to the infirmary. They did so reluctantly. They didn't know which personality won in the end. For all they knew it could be someone else.

" I hope she doesn't wake up soon…"

Logan shook his head at Kurt's wish.

" I doubt it, kid. I bet she'll be in a coma for a while…"

They placed Rogue on the bed, and stared at her. Hank removed the helmet carefully, revealing a rather serene expression on Rogue's face. Hank quickly grabbed the collar and placed it around Rogue's neck.

" We should remove the chip whether it's Rogue or not."

The others nodded.

" Go ahead."

Hank used the laser to cut through the skull and shined light to it. There was a chip implanted on the brain, which he sighed.

" Well, there's the bugger…"

Hank removed the chip carefully, and placed the removed section of the skull back. As soon as he removed the collar, the wound healed quickly. Hank shrugged.

" Well, that's all we can do for now…"

************************************************************************

The multi-personality syndrome is over, but is Rogue's conscious one of the purged thoughts? Is she back? Will she be the same?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	10. Chapter 10

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

A rather large group sat around a bed that had numerous instruments that beeped regularly. Most of them were asleep, dreaming whatever they were seeing behind the closed eye lids. Among them, a man with blue hair all around was the only one awake, keeping constant watch over each monitors and overseeing the condition of the patient in the center. He had been watching this patient for a week now. He sighed as he saw no change in monitor for the seventh day. He wasn't sure whether this girl was going to make it. Just then he thought he saw the eyelids flutter. He immediately rubbed his eyes to wake himself from the dreamlike image. Just as his eyes opened again, he saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

" Mr. McCoy?"

" Rogue?"

The girl rubbed her forehead, and groaned.

" Agh, how long have Ah been out?"

Hank sighed.

" About a week…"

Rogue sighed, then looked around. She saw the others sleeping near by her.

" Did dey?"

Hank nodded.

" Yeah… They've been sleeping here, hoping you'd wake up…"

Hank then brought an equipment near by, which made Rogue curious.

" What's dat?"

Hank smiled.

" Oh, we need to make sure it's you, Rogue… I'm going to check your brainwaves…"

Hank then paid close attention to Rogue's behavior. If this was indeed Rogue, she wouldn't do anything, but if she wasn't, it was likely that she would try to avoid this procedure. He saw Rogue, or presumed to be Rogue, stare at the equipment with contempt. He began placing the monitoring sensor around Rogue's head, and turned it on. The equipment beeped and then showed the brainwave inside Rogue's body. This information was examined by the computer, analyzing it to Rogue's brainwave that was data banked sometime before. He was surprised to find that the computer didn't recognize the brainwave. Hank quickly restrained Rogue to the bed, and Rogue began squirming and screaming.

" Let go of meh! What da hell are yah doin' to meh, Mr. McCoy?!"

The others woke up from the screaming, and saw Rogue restrained to the bed.

" Vhat's going on? Vhy did you tie Rogue to zhe bed?"

Hank sighed.

" Her brainwave doesn't check out. She's not Rogue…"

The others gasped. After all the trouble she went through, Rogue was gone…

" How? I don't believe it!"

Hank showed the others the monitor.

" See? The brainwave in the body doesn't match up with the brainwave of Rogue. I have to admit there are striking similarities, but in the end, the pattern do not match up with Rogue as we know…"

Kurt's eyes trembled. He couldn't believe that he apparently lost his step sister. He stared at the struggling body on the bed.

" Zhen, vho ist zhis?"

Everyone shifted their attention to the body.

" Get meh out of dis thin'!"

Xavier sighed.

" You said there was subtle difference in the pattern?"

Hank nodded. Ororo then asked a question.

" How similar are they?"

Hank stammered.

" Um… They're very similar, except there's some discrepancy of small degree."

Ororo thought aloud.

" Could it be that Rogue absorbed some other personality to her own? As a kind of assimilation?"

Hank raised his eyebrow.

" Hm… but who?"

Jean expressed her own opinion.

" My guess is, it's Michael. I think Rogue liked him."

Hank looked back at Rogue, and found her trying to compose herself. She was definitely embarrassed.

" This must be Rogue, then. Whew! I thought it was Diana…"

Hank began unbuckling the restraints around Rogue. After she was freed, Rogue sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at her friends.

" Yah were worried about meh bein' someone else?"

Hank nodded.

" Yes…"

Rogue smirked.

" Yah should have realized dat if Ah were someone else, Ah wouldda used mah powers to break da restraints."

Hank sighed.

" Guess you're right…"

Rogue hopped to her feet, and moved her body around to get a feel for her present condition. She found her body heavily relaxed from the week's rest. It took almost all of her will to get her legs to support her weight. The others noticed the difficulty and became concerned.

" You okay?"

Rogue nodded, and sat on the bed again.

" Wow, Ah never thought Ah'd be dat tired…"

Hank brought a wheel chair for Rogue. She sat on it then sighed. Xavier came next to her, then tried to comfort her.

" What you did would have probably took a great mental strain. It's okay, Rogue."

Rogue thought about it for a moment and raised her head.

" Where's John?"

Xavier sighed.

" He's upstairs. He's agreed to stay with us."

Rogue nodded.

" Ah just feel sorry for'em…"

Xavier nodded.

" Yes… But you realize he has forgiven you…"

Rogue nodded.

" He did, professor. But…"

Xavier turned his head towards Rogue.

" But… Ah don't feel free at all… Ah mean… Ah thought it would, but Ah still can feel da heavy burden in mah heart."

At this time, Logan commented.

" But, Stripes… There isn't anything you can do anymore… You'll probably have to live with it for the rest of your life."

Rogue thought about it for a while.

" How 'bout Ah go to a trial? Ah'd bet dey'd do a trial or inquiry on dose Phoenix guys…"

Logan nearly flipped.

" What do you mean? You went through all that suffering and you want more, is that it?"

Xavier agreed with Logan.

" Rogue, you're one of the victims as well. You don't have to do this…"

Rogue shook her head.

" Yah've always said dat with power, dere's responsibility. Well, Ah misused mah power, whether it was by mah will or not doesn't matter. Ah'm gonna take responsibility for it…"

Logan sighed. There was no way for them to convince Rogue otherwise.

" If that's what you want, Rogue…"

Kurt, however, tried to convince her once more.

" But, Rogue… Vhy do you have to do zhis? You've already suffered enough."

Rogue snapped at Kurt.

" What about dose victims, Kurt? What about dose guys who Ah absorbed, and killed? Dey thought dey could live a new life in mah body, and Ah took dat chance away from dem too. How can Ah live with da fact dat Ah killed dose people?"

Kurt stammered.

" But…"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah know yah're concerned about meh, but… Ah'm sorry… Ah have to go through with dis…"

Kurt conceded.

" I guess you're right…"

" So, you're, like, going to the court?"

Rogue shrugged.

" If dat's what Ah have to do…"

Logan sighed.

" Then you do know, stripes, that you could be jailed too, right?"

Rogue smiled.

" Well, Ah did spend time in da cell alone…"

Scott sighed.

" Come on… Do you really have to do this?"

Rogue nodded.

" Ah know ya'll consider mah time without control as enough punishment… Ah don't know… Ah don't think it's enough…"

Logan sighed.

" Let me call Fury on this. He might be able to arrange some stuff…"

Rogue nodded.

" Thanks…"

Unknown to the X-Men, the Senate was having a hearing on the Phoenix Agency scandal. Members of other agencies were present, providing their own views and information on the agency in question.

" So, senators… It is our conclusion that the Phoenix Agency was not involved in anyway to the death of late senator Franklin…"

Within the many heads of the agency was Nick Fury, chewing furiously at his toothpick as he heard what they were trying to do with this Phoenix scandal. He was sure that the others wanted to cover it up, fearing that further investigation would lead to unveiling of their own scandals investigated by the Phoenix. He really felt like exposing them all, letting the whole world know the incidents where the agencies over stepped their original mission statement. However, he thought of his duties to the country. If such scandals came out, it wasn't good for the country as a whole. He couldn't do that. As time passed by and each statements were given, it appeared more hopeless to bring the Phoenix Agency into accountability for its crimes. He knew his turn wasn't any time soon, but he wanted to give report at the moment. He was, however, pleased to see the military giving the accurate report. Senator Franklin was by far the most supportive senator for the military. Otherwise, there couldn't have been a silent support that helped Rogue.

' Well, that's the first against those Phoenix bastards…'

He felt the vibration on his cell-phone, and snuck out of the chamber. He leaned against the wall and opened it.

" Yeah?"

Nick heard the familiar low-tone over the phone.

" Rogue wants to go to the court…"

Fury quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around, then spoke again.

" What?"

" Rogue wants to testify."

Fury felt a rather comfortable when he heard the words.

" Really?"

Logan picked up the tone, and sighed.

" How is it going?"

Nick sighed.

" The other agencies are chickening out. They don't want their own scandals exposed by this hearing. They want to let the Phoenix Agency get off the hook."

Logan growled over the line. He couldn't believe that the others were so self protective.

" So, you want Rogue to testify in the Congress? She was rather looking forward for the courts."

Nick sighed.

" We could really use her help. I'm guessing only SHIELD and the military will give the testimony against the Phoenix Agency…"

Logan stopped Nick.

" But they'll have a field day with Rogue in her current state! She just wants to pay for her sins. In the end they'll put all the blame on her! Remember, Nick… Rogue was the one who pulled the trigger."

Nick sighed. With that fact, the others would surely shove blame on Rogue, or almost succeed in doing so. There had to be a way to let the world know of the Phoenix Agency's crimes.

Rogue sat on the couch, with her green eyes sweeping through the living room and outside. She was a bit nervous, and uncomfortable. Although she decided to testify, she was having doubts now. It felt like she was being used again for the political battle. She sighed and leaned back against the couch. She wanted to relax, but she was so nervous to the point that anything made her more nervous. She got up, and walked up to her room. She saw Diana's belongings still remaining in its place. She walked to them and sorted them out piece by piece. While doing so, she found the picture of her and Diana. Rogue stared at it for a while, then her face wrinkled with anger. She quickly scrunched up the photo and threw it against the wall. Just then, Kitty walked in to see Rogue's angry expression.

" Um… Rogue… Like, are you okay?"

Rogue quickly composed herself as much as much as possible, then turned to Kitty.

" Yeah… Ah'm alright…"

Kitty nodded.

" That's good… I was, like, worried about you…"

Rogue sighed, and sat on the bed. Kitty sat next to her.

" So, how's Michael treating you?"

Rogue looked up with puzzled look, then sighed with smile.

" Oh, he's treatin' meh nice… Actually, Ah feel much more comfortable dan before…"

Kitty nodded.

" I see… That's, like, really good…"

Rogue sat on the bed, deeply thinking about something. Kitty couldn't comprehend what she would be thinking about. Ever since Rogue had been changed, no one could understand her anymore.

" So, Rogue… What do you want to do? You want to go to the mall?"

Rogue raised her head, and sighed.

" Ah don't know… Ah just don't know…"

They were joined by Jean.

" There you are…"

Rogue's green eyes shifted.

" Jean?"

The red haired girl smiled.

" Well, Logan wants to cook for us, and he's starting up the barbeque outside. I just wanted to tell you…"

Rogue smiled.

" Hm… Ah hope he has some catfish in the menu…"

Jean nodded, then tapped Kitty's shoulder.

" We should go…"

Kitty protested.

" But why?"

Jean sighed.

" Rogue would need time to come to terms with herself… With what she has become…"

Rogue lowered her head, and stared at the floor. Everyone knew, although she wished it to be a secret. The fact was she didn't like what she had become, or rather what she had done. There was no denying the facts that she had killed, and went about in a way that was against the professor's teachings. Though heaviest burden was lifted, there were many left that still weighed heavily on her soul. All she could think of was to lift them one by one, and she truly believed that this testimony would start removing those burdens of guilt from her heart.

Rogue came outside and saw the others already enjoying the feast. She sat on the empty seat when John laid a plate in front of her.

" I heard you like catfish…"

Rogue looked down, and sure enough, a Cajun spiced catfish fillet laid in front of her eyes. The others smiled as they saw the happy expression on Rogue's face.

" Wow, Ah never thought yah'd beh able to cook fish like dis, Mr. Logan…"

Logan smirked and went back to cooking. He saw happiness in Rogue's eyes, which had been void of such feelings for a while. It seemed as though Rogue was returning to what she used to be.

' It's comforting for her to be returning to normal… I thought she'd never get over it.'

He then glanced at Rogue. She was now thinking about something, which brought her back to what she appeared lately.

' Damn…'

Rogue swallowed the last piece of her catfish and stared blankly at the sky. Something has been bothering her ever since she regained control over her body. The last words of the Director of the Phoenix Agency. Although she couldn't find any proof to back up his allegations, her instinct told her otherwise. An agency alone was not powerful enough to even conceive the plan that they had. Someone had to provide aid to them. Only problem was that she couldn't think of anyone capable of such thing.

' Who could it beh?'

Kurt sat next to Rogue, then asked nervously.

" Rogue, vhat's vrong?"

Rogue smiled back at her adopted brother.

" Nothin'. Nothin's wrong…"

Kurt shrugged and continued to eat his own share of the barbeque. The blue hairs around his mouth were now darkened from the sauce, which had the effect of letting Kitty and the others laugh.

" Vhat are you laughing at?"

Kitty handed Kurt a napkin.

" I'm, like, relieved that you're enjoying the food, Kurt… But, shouldn't you wipe your mouth once in a while?"

Kurt teleported to the bathroom, and checked himself. Sure enough, there were large amount of barbeque sauce over his mouth. He promptly wiped it off and teleported back to the party outside. Kitty smiled as she saw Kurt's clean face. Rogue watched from a far. She had finished her meal and sat alone under a tree. Her thoughts kept coming back to the point that what the director of the Phoenix Agency first said was most likely true. No matter how much she thought otherwise, his voice kept repeating in her head. The more she thought about it, the more she came to believe his words.

' Why? Why does it sound more and more convincing?'

She kept pondering about it, which caused the others to worry about her. Logan finally walked up and tapped Rogue on her shoulder.

" Hey. Sun's about to set. Let's get inside…"

Rogue nodded without any other emotion, then calmly stood up. Logan eyed Rogue rather suspiciously.

" What are you thinking?"

Rogue sighed.

" It's nothin.'"

Logan followed Rogue back into the mansion, and decided to ask Xavier to inquire. He certainly didn't want to ask. It just wasn't in his nature.

The Congressional hearing was going worse than Nick had estimated. Every agencies excluding his own was reporting that Phoenix was not involved with the assassination of the Senator Franklin. Only the SHIELD and the DIA were the ones who reported the Phoenix's involvement. Of course it made the two agencies look bad, and untrustworthy. He wished that Rogue would take stand soon, but from the looks of it, that day would not be possible. The Phoenix Agency was going to get off the hook despite the apparently obvious crime committed. It infuriated him to know that what Rogue had suffered, and what the others have gone through, as well as the lives of the people who had been sacrificed in the name of mankind's future. As the day's hearing adjourned for a week, he walked out of the capital dome. As soon as he set his feet outside, he reached into his pocket and took out a cigar and a lighter. He quickly placed the cigar between his lips and lit it. He then let out a long sigh, and as well as the smoke that he inhaled.

' At this rate, they're going to get off the hook…'

Nick then felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the director of the DIA.

" Jim."

" Nick."

Nick sighed.

" They're going to get away with it…"

The director of the DIA sighed as well.

" I know…"

Nick offered a cigar, which his colleague gladly accepted.

" You know, Nick. This makes me wonder just how deep the Phoenix Agency's influence goes… I don't think they were that powerful…"

Nick nodded.

" Yep. It's a shame too… I thought this hearing would serve as a warning to other agencies seeking power…"

The two directors got into their respective vehicles and headed back to the headquarters. They knew some kind of retribution would be waiting for them soon. The Phoenix Agency would not miss that kind of revenge. Although Rogue's raid crippled them, they still possessed abilities to be considered as serious threat.

In a darkened room, a small monitor faintly provided light. A man sitting on the very luxurious executive chair stared at the only light available. The man gazed at the picture shown on the display, and sighed in frustration.

' Artemis… I guess it's time for me to take matter personally.'

The man pressed a button on the phone, which speed dialed. He spoke in a commanding, and deep voice.

" It's time for plan B."

" Yes, sir."

The man hung up, and closed the file on the monitor. He then began to type away at the keyboard.

__





The man then hit print, then called up his secretary outside of his room.

" Sarah, would you give that letter to Tom? He'll know what to do with it…"

" Yes, sir."

Sarah picked up the letter, which she knew was encoded by the looks of it, and carried it to Tom's office, which was only down the hall from her boss's. She slipped the letter into the mail box, and went back to her post. She then continued to do whatever she was doing.

Meanwhile, Tom picked up the letter and went to work. He stepped out of his office with the letter in an envelope. He got into an elevator to the basement, and walked to the room that the hallway led to. He opened the door and stared at the garage full of various automobiles. He picked the one that appeared like a mail truck, then got in from the back. From inside, he changed into the uniform of postal worker, then drove the car out of the garage. The mail truck immediately blended into the heavy traffic, and headed to its destination, Xavier Institute. Tom drove for an hour, then saw the exit for the institute. He got out of the highway and continued for another ten minutes. He saw the gate for the institute, and pulled over. He slipped the mail into the box, then drove off with a smile.

Kurt saw the mail truck leave, and disappear from the view. He quickly teleported to the box, and grabbed its content. He then teleported back into the mansion. He sorted through the mails and found a letter for Rogue.

' Hm…'

Kurt placed the letter on the table in front of him and sighed. Rogue was out shopping with the girls, and the letter was marked first class, which hinted its urgency. The only thing that bothered him was that the return address was something in which he didn't recognize. He was tempted to open the letter to see the content, but quickly abandoned the idea. He then slipped the letter into Rogue's room under the door, then headed down. He figured Rogue would read it and decide for herself whether it was important enough. He then sat on the sofa, facing the television. He could see the sun setting with the red shade, then heard the car arriving. He teleported to the garage and waited. The door slide up and saw Jean and the others surprised to see Kurt.

" Kurt! What are you doing here?"

Kurt stopped Rogue as she was about to enter the mansion.

" Zhere ist un mail for you…"

Rogue nodded.

" Thanks…"

Rogue went up to her room, and saw the envelope on her desk. She ripped it open, then unfolded the letter. Kurt came into check up on what the content of the letter was, and found Rogue's eyes wide as if she saw a ghost.

" You okay, Rogue?"

Rogue turned around, and closed the door in front of Kurt, then sat down on the bed. She took a deep breath, then gazed at the letter once more.

__



Artemis,)



(If you want to know your true identity, and your parents, come to the park at



2200. Be sure to come alone.)

Rogue quickly checked the clock. She had about four hours. She then stared blankly at the floor.

' Mah true identity? Mah parents? What da heck's goin' on?'

She was startled by the door knock and almost yelped out loud. She quickly hid the letter, and poked her head out to find Kitty.

" Dinner's ready. Come on!"

Rogue smiled and followed Kitty. She sat on her usual seat, across from Logan. They began eating their meal with quietness. Rogue looked around everyone's eyes, then broke the silence.

" Um, Mr. Logan… Can Ah borrow yahr bike tonight?"

Logan eyed Rogue with discomfort. Rogue tried to put on her best smile.

" Ah won't scratch it… Ah promise…"

Logan sighed.

" Where are you going to take it, stripes?"

Rogue hesitated. If she told them where she was going, they would surely follow her.

" Never mind…"

Logan eyed Rogue with suspicion, and so did the professor. Something was up, but they couldn't find out what was wrong. The dinner then ended with uneasiness and everyone went back to their own routines. Logan, on the other hand, sat with the instructors and discussed the latest development.

" So, what do you think's going on, Hank?"

Hank sighed.

" I don't know… It could be something residual from the other personalities, or other things. There might even be a possibility that she has a boyfriend now…"

Ororo smiled.

" Only if that was the case…"

Professor sighed.

" Only if we could find out what's going on…"

Hank looked at Logan.

" Could you tail her?"

Logan sighed.

" With her new abilities, I doubt I'll be unnoticed…"

Logan then saw the others looking at him. He sighed, and got up.

" Alright…"

Rogue snuck out of her room, and jumped down from the window. She looked around, then swiftly moved out of the institute grounds. She saw the wall, and easily jumped over it. She flipped in the air and landed on the other side of the wall. Rogue then looked around once more to make sure no one noticed her. Finally, she donned her trench coat and took out the letter from the pocket. She read it once more to make sure she deciphered the codes right. Sure enough, the letter instructed her to come to the park alone. She was so concentrated on the letter that she didn't notice Logan trailing her. Rogue looked at her watch, which indicated 9:40PM.

' Shit, only twenty minutes left…'

Rogue pocketed the letter, and looked around. Logan, who was watching Rogue from the tree about hundred feet behind, cocked his head.

' What the?'

Rogue used her super speed to run her way to her destination. Logan saw Rogue disappearing from his sight, and growled in frustration.

" Damn it…"

A black limousine drove into the park grounds, catching the attention of the few homeless who were sleeping on the bench. Two men emerged from the front seat, driver and a passenger, walked to the homeless and instructed them to leave the premises. The homeless protested, declaring their need for sleep in the cold night. The passenger reached into his coat, and pulled out a cheap knife and stabbed the man. The others tried to flee, but the man quickly subdued the others by throwing knives at them. The driver and the passenger gathered the corpses and laid them on the ground to suggest that they had killed each other. With their task done, the passenger walked to the back of the limo, and tapped the window. The door unlocked as the man opened the door for the man inside. A man in his 40's emerged from the limo, and sighed, letting his breath condense from the night air. He looked around while donning his trench coat. He noticed the bodies about fifty feet away and sighed.

" Romero, you had to do it?"

Romero nodded.

" Sorry, sir. There was no choice. They didn't cooperate…"

The man in trench coat smirked, and faced Romero.

" Next time…"

The man stared at Romero directly. Romero groaned and kneeled down.

"…I don't want any unnecessary killing."

Romero nodded.

" Yes, sir."

The man relaxed his eyes, and Romero got up. The man then checked his watch, and sighed.

' She's running late…'

Rogue arrived at the park, and saw three men in the middle of the park.

' Ah guess it's dem…'

Rogue crumpled the letter and tossed it into the trash can, then walked casually towards them. Her telepathy scanned the area for any possible treachery, and she prepared rest of her body for any possible danger. She then stopped about five feet from the men. The man in 40s smiled.

" Well, well, well… If it isn't my Artemis…"

Rogue narrowed her eyes.

" What do yah want? What do yah know about mah past?"

The man continued to smile, and shifted his eye to the tree about hundred feet away.

" I see you've ignored my instruction to come alone…"

Rogue raised her eyebrow.

" What are yah talkin' about?"

Rogue then sensed Logan behind her. She quickly tried to send a telepathic message, but found herself unable to do so. A few moments later, the two men, the driver and Romero dragged Logan to them.

" Mr. Logan, what are yah doin' here?"

Logan asked back.

" What are you doing here, stripes?"

The man in trench coat calmed the two down.

" Now, now, calm down…"

Rogue eyed the man.

" First of all, Ah want to ask yah who yah are…"

The man nodded, which signaled the two men to drag Logan off to somewhere.

" Well, Ar…I mean, Rogue… I understand you want to testify against the Phoenix Agency in front of the Congress…"

Rogue stiffened. No one else other than Nick Fury and the other X-Men knew of her intention, but this man knew about it somehow.

" How did yah…"

The man continued.

" I understand you're beginning to believe the late Director of Phoenix Agency's words, that there is a figure above him that gave the orders and information…"

Rogue stepped back.

" Who are yah? How do yah know what Ah'm thinkin'?"

The man smiled.

" Well, father has to know what his daughter's thinking, eh?"

Rogue's eyes widened and stammered.

" F…Fa…Father?"

Father? What does this man have to do with what Rogue has experienced so far? How does he know these things?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	11. Chapter 11

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue stared at the man, unable to do nothing else. In front of her was a man claiming to be her own father. Her heart was trembling like there was no tomorrow.

" How? No! Yah can't beh mah father!"

The man cocked his head.

" And why not?"  
The man began reading Rogue's mind, and smiled.

" I can sense that you're confused about this, so let me reveal everything..."

Rogue stared into the man's green eyes. The man simply smirked and began.

" My name is Donald Leon. You, Rogue... Your real name is Lucette Leon."

Rogue sighed and continued to stare at Donald with skepticism.

" Okay, dad... Where did mah name come from?"

Donald smiled.

" You mean 'Rogue?' It was the name of the very project that gave birth to you."

Donald could see Rogue's hands begin to shake. He smiled at the result of his speech. Rogue then lowered her head.

" Do yah mean dat Ah... Mah life's been just a big lie?"

Rogue began feeling her mind become cluttered, unable to think straight. Fortunately, Michael's conscious that was dormant inside took control, restraining residual personalities and keeping things in order as much as possible. With this help, Rogue was able to keep her focus on this Donald. Donald then answered Rogue's question.

" Yes... I made you from scratch, only using the genetic materials that were available at hand."

Rogue felt her knees buckle as the strength within her gave away. She collapsed to her knees, with her eyes void of anything. While trying to suppress the tremble in her voice, she asked again.

" Why? Why?"

Donald sighed.

" It would be impossible for you to believe this... Heh... I don't think anyone's capable of believing what I'm about to tell you without seeing it for themselves..."

Rogue's eyes filled with anger. Instead of telling her, this man, her father, was stalling. He was refusing to provide any answer that she was promised. She then began to probe into his mind in hopes that she will find the answer. She successfully entered Donald's mind, and began searching around for any information she could find, however, she heard the loud clicking of the tongue.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk... Rogue, you naughty girl..."

Rogue felt a powerful mind behind the cover of easiness. Soon, Rogue got out of Donald's mind. She then saw him shaking his head.

" Naughty girl... Do you really think you can surpass me? Do you dare challenge my power?"

Rogue eyed him fiercely.

" What do yah want?"

Donald turned around, and gestured to the limo with a smile.

" Why don't you come with me? I'll explain on the way..."

Rogue shook her head, and stood firm.

" No! Ah want yah to explain right now, right here!"

Donald laughed at Rogue's comment.

" Heh, heh! I never thought you would be this stubborn... I guess your mother raised you that way huh?"  
Rogue's eyes widened.

" What do yah mean? Yah told meh yah made meh!"

Donald nodded while continuing to smile.

" Right... Well, I should say that you already know your mother. You've met her already."

" ........."

Donald knew Rogue was clueless, so decided to just fill her in to save trouble.

" She's called Mystique."

Rogue's eyes widened.

" What?! But she adopted meh!"

Donald closed his eyes as though he had just realized something.

" Not your mother per se. I used her genetic material to create you. So that's the reason I'm calling her your mother."

Donald saw Rogue fall into deep state of confusion once again. He calmly gestured to the limo once more.

" Follow me, and you'll find out the answers."

Rogue thought for a while, deciding each cases and the result for each of them.

' Ah need to know! But, Ah don't know it's da smart decision or not...'

Rogue looked at the limo, then looked back towards the woods where Logan was. She couldn't decide until Logan came up.

" Stripes! Don't fall for his tricks!"  
Rogue looked towards Donald.

" But he's..."

Logan yelled out loud.

" How can you trust him!? It's not even clear whether he's your father or not!"

Rogue's green eyes trembled in disbelief. She was sure, rather wanted, that this man was telling the truth. She was in the shadows of secrecy for so long that the promise of the light of the truth, no matter how artificial, seemed alluring. Rogue took a step towards the limo, but stopped at Logan's urging.

" Rogue!"

Rogue grew more impatient. She then saw the two men rough up Logan.

" Shut up, Weapon-X!"

Rogue turned around and faced them.

" Let'em go!"

The two looked at their boss. Donald in turn nodded.

" Let him go."

Logan shook himself out and straightened his clothes. Rogue turned to face Donald once more.

" Ah want yah to tell meh everythin.' Right here, and no delay."

Donald sighed.

" Okay..."

Rogue eyed Donald coldly. Donald continued..

" You believe that the leaders of this nation, let alone the world are elected democratically or in the manner their government system is set up. Well, as a matter of fact, it isn't true. There is a person who makes decision of which country will be strong, or whether there will be a war this week, and so on..."

Rogue smirked.

" And Ah say yah've been readin' too much conspiracy theory novels..."

Donald shook his head.

" No, Rogue... What I'm telling you is the truth. Because I am that person."

Logan and Rogue's eyes widened in surprise.

" What?!"  
" Dat's impossible!"

Donald smiled.

" Now, you see why I told you no one's able to believe my story until they see it for themselves."

Rogue overcame her initial shock, and composed herself.

" And where do Ah fit it?"

Donald drew a deep breath.

" You are my heiress. When I die, you will inherit my position."

Rogue became curious once more.

" But why make meh into who Ah am now? Why? All yah need seem to beh just mah thoughts..."  
Donald shook his head in disappointment.

" You don't get it, do you? I rule over everyone's lives. Your professor Xavier, your friends, everyone! You were supposed to work as the means in which my rule will be absolute. The reason why I arranged your absorption of those mutants were so that you can help me, and in the end, take over! Obviously your days under that Xavier has made you soft! You can't even kill a person without feeling guilty! What I need, no... Who I need is Artemis! The cold blooded mutant that can enforce my will!"

Rogue felt her heart stop for a moment. She couldn't believe what her father had said. She was nothing more than a tool. A tool that would ensure his rule over the world would go unchallenged.

" What about da ideas about freedom? Equality? And all de oder thin's dat make life mean somethin?'"

Donald smiled.

" It's just a grand illusion to keep the masses in control. They do as I tell them to do through the information that I provide."

Rogue began to shudder.

" How?"

Donald smirked.

" I'm a telepath whose power have no equal. Even your beloved professor Xavier is not even a match for me. I erase their mind, and fee any information that I see fit into their memories. They wouldn't know of course... I can even make people disappear because of it."

Rogue reached back and pulled out a pistol. She aimed it towards Donald, and pulled back the hammer.

" Sorry, but Ah won't agree to do dis..."

Donald shook his head, and looked at Rogue directly at her green eyes.

" Pumpkin, I don't want to hurt you... I want you to understand..."

Rogue still aimed her weapon at Donald.

" Ah can't agree to do what yah want meh to do..."

Donald sighed.

" Then I guess I'll have to punish you like a father should..."

Donald took off his trench coat, revealing a physique that was quite fit even for forty-year old.

" But, let's keep it as hand to hand combat. Shall we?"

Rogue threw her pistol away, and assumed her position.

" Alright... Dad..."

Donald waved his finger, signaling Rogue to come at him. Rogue complied, and charged at Donald with full speed. However, just before she was in range to hit her opponent, she stopped. Donald cocked his head in curiosity.

" Why did you stop, Lucette? Did you change your mind?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No, Ah didn't change mah mind..."

Rogue then took a swing at Donald with her left fist. Donald flew back as her fist connected square on his right cheek. He managed to place his foot on the ground, dragging his foot until he stopped. He wiped his mouth, then sighed.

" Okay... If that's how you want to play it..."

Rogue's eyes became wide as Donald disappeared from her sight.

" What da?"

Rogue then felt an impact on her stomach, and gasped for breath. Donald sighed, and picked up his coat.

" Pumpkin... You still a long ways to go if you want to go against me... Save yourself more pain and join your daddy... I promise you will live the life worthy of your power..."

Rogue stumbled to her feet, and gasped once more.

" Ah don't think yah can offer meh anythin' dat's worth it..."

Donald nodded, but sent a telepathic message.

' But don't you like the kid named Scott? You can take him for your own, if you come with me. I can make that happen...'

Rogue scoffed.

' Ah doubt it...'

Rogue then saw Donald's eyes fire up with rage.

" I can reprogram your mind right here and now! The only reason I'm not doing so is because I want you to see it my way on your own! But, if you keep insisting on our confrontation, I will be forced to use my powers!"

Rogue turned around, and went for her coat as well. She picked it up, and turned around.

" Ah will not... Ah'll say it again. Ah will not take another life, and certainly not for yahr twisted idea of world domination..."

Rogue picked up her pistol and continued on her way. She stopped and tapped Logan's shoulder.

" Let's go, Mr. Logan..."

Logan looked back at Donald, who still kept his cold eyes fixed upon Rogue.

" You sure, stripes?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah..."

Quietly, Rogue and Logan walked out of the park, and headed back to the mansion. Donald also recalled his bodyguards and stepped into the limo. Romero turned around in curiosity.

" Father, why didn't you force her to join us? You could have easily done so..."

Donald shifted his eyes to Romero.

" I have my reasons... And, Romero... Don't call me father outside of home..."  
Romero nodded.

" Yes, sir."

------

Logan opened the front door, and held it open for Rogue. Rogue walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Gatorade and gulped the liquid down. When she was done with it, she threw the bottle to the ground in fury.

" Son of a bitch!"

Logan grabbed a can of beer and leaned against the wall.

" You going to pick that up?"

Rogue hyperventilated, and looked back at Logan with rage.

" Look stripes, you can't avoid the fact that your father is who he is now... But, I'm proud that you resisted his temptation."

Rogue shook her ehad.

" Yah don't understand... He could have brainwashed meh with no problem. Ah don't know why, but Ah get da feelin' dat he wishes for meh to join him eventually on mah accord..."

Rogue took about a step, then grabbed her stomach. She lifted her shirt to see a bruise on her skin. Logan saw it and began to worry.

" You shouldn't even bruise... Rogue, I don't think you want to mess with him..."

Rogue sighed, then lowered her shirt.

" Dat's why Ah need to mess with him. Ah'll beh forced to do whatever he wants as long as he or Ah remain alive."

Logan shook his head.

" I don't know, stripes... I think you might have bite off more than you can chew this time..."

Rogue picked up the bottle and threw it in the trash can. She was about to head upstairs when Logan stopped her.

" Where do you think you're going?"

Rogue continued her path towards her room.

" Ah don't think he's gonna attack us any time soon, so Ah'm gettin' some rest..."

Logan shook his head.

" I don't know..."

Rogue sighed.

" Don't worry, Mr. Logan. Ah don't think he's gonna hurt any of yah. He just wants meh."

Logan grimaced.

" I hope so, stripes... I really hope so..."

Donald sat in front of a fireplace, and held a glass of wine in his hand. He twirled the glass and gazed into the blazing fire. He felt a light touch upon his shoulder that was covered with a bathrobe. He smiled and sipped the wine.

" Well, Emily..."

The woman in early twenties with long reddish brown hair walked towards the front, and rested her arms on Donald's lap.

" Well, Donald... How did the meeting with your daughter go?"

Donald took a sip from the glass, and placed it on the table next to the sofa. He then leaned back. Emily raised her eyebrow to inquire once more.

" I think I'll show her my power... She can't believe me yet, but if I gave something she wants... I think I have a chance to get through to her..."

Emily cocked her head in curiosity.

" What's that?"

Donald smirked.

" You'll see... Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Donald got up and headed upstairs with Emily. As they went up, Romero watched his father and his father's mistress from the pool outside. He then pondered about for what reasons would his father want Lucette to voluntarily join, and how he would achieve the grand scheme. He shook his thoughts away and walked up the stairs on the other wing of the mansion. As he stepped closer to the door, it slid open. Romero stepped into the dark room, but he heard a voice.

" So, Romero... What did father do today?"

Romero sighed.

" Oh, we went looking for another of our siblings..."

The figure emerged from the darkness as Romero turned on the light. The radiance revealed another man. Romero sighed, and took off his coat.

" Come on, Mark... Keep the lights on will you?"

The one called Mark got out of the bed. He sat on the chair with the backing in front of him.

" So, who is he?"

Romero became puzzled.

" Who?"

" The one you guys went for today."

Romero sighed.

" It's she. And her name's Lucette. Apparently, our father created her."  
Mark whistled.

" Is she hot?"  
Romero scoffed.

" Mark, she's our sibling..."

Mark kept his stance.

" I just want to know. Is she hot?"

" Well, if you mean by hot by emotion, then yeah... She's hot..."

Mark rolled his eyes.

" No, I mean looks..."

Romero smirked as if he knew it was coming.

" I don't know... She wore trench coat today, and it was dark. She did have white bangs and brown hair."

Mark leaned back, and sighed.

" Damn, I wish I could meet her..."

Romero laughed.

" Hey, we might have to fight her."

Mark's eyes widened.

" What do you mean?"

" She's against our father in how the world should be. She hates the fact that everything is run by us..."

Mark sighed.

" Damn... But I really want to meet her."

------

Donald got up from his sleep during the night. He quickly slid out and went down stairs. He sat on the sofa, and closed his eyes. He wanted Rogue to know that he had the power, and he had something in his mind. He concentrated on two minds near Rogue. He became amused as he saw what those people were dreaming about. With barely any effort, he changed some of the memories, and other things within their minds, and left. He then went back upstairs, and found Emily looking at him.

" Donald... What were you doing?"

Donald smiled.

" Taking care of something."

He then kissed Emily on her cheek, and went into the bed. Emily smiled and sat next to Donald.

" Taking care of your daughter, huh?"

Donald nodded.

" Just showing how persuasive her papa is..."

Emily sighed.

" That routine again?"

Donald shook his head.

" No. The other way around."

Emily stroked Donald's back.

" Well, how nice of you..."

Rogue got up from her sleep later than usual. She groaned and grabbed her stomach as she rolled off of the bed. She wrapped herself into the towel and stepped out of the room. On her way down to the bathroom, she noticed eerie silence within the mansion.

' What da heck? Where're de oders?"

She listened in for any noise, but couldn't detect any. She then heard a rustle in Scott's room, so she sighed in relief.

' Guess Ah better take a shower...'

Rogue entered the shower and turned the water on. She looked down at her stomach and sighed.

' He's so powerful... How would Ah fight against him? Ah can't beat him in contest of mind, and Ah'll need a lot more trainin' if Ah don't want dis to happen again.'

She got out of the shower, and carefully applied some lotions on her skin. She then opened the bathroom door to find Scott waiting in line.

" Good morning, Rogue..."

As Rogue passed by, she cocked her head in curiosity from the unusual smile that Scott displayed. She went into the room, and began pondering in the midst of the noise that signaled the beginning of another day in the Xavier institute.

' Why was he smilin' like dat? Why am Ah gettin' weird feelin' about dis?'

Rogue thought of entering Scott's mind to see what he was thinking, but shook the thought away as quickly as it surfaced in her mind. It was rude, and she didn't want to do that to him.

' Oh, well... Ah guess Ah can ask him later...'

She stood in front of the closet, and deliberated on which outfit to wear. It was her first day back to school in a while, which felt like her first day in school. She finally chose the dark green cargo pants and black shirt. She thought about varying her outfit a bit. She finished getting dressed and checked herself in the mirror when she heard the knock on the door.

" Who is it?"

" It's me."

Rogue opened the door to find Scott in burgundy shirt and khakis. He smiled once again like when she came out of the bathroom.

" Yeah?"

Scott eyed towards the hallway.

" You better get ready for the school."

Rogue grabbed the backpack, and followed Scott to the garage. However, she couldn't find Jean and the others.

" Where's the oders, Scott?"

Scott let out a nervous laugh.

" They're gone already... You took a while, so they decided to go first."

Rogue placed her backpack on the back, and hopped in.

" Well, let's go."

------

They went out of the institute grounds, and headed out to the school. On the way, Rogue noticed Scott gazing at her every often.

" Somethin' wrong?"

Scott quickly answered.

" No. Nothing. Nothin's wrong..."

Rogue shrugged. She figured Scott wasn't ready to tell her yet. They arrived at the school, and Rogue quickly went to her own hangout. Scott followed her for a while, then met up with Jean.

" Scott!"

Scott stopped, and waved his hand.

" Jean!"  
They sat on the bench, and Jean stared at Scott contemptuously.

" What is it, Jean?"

Jean eyed towards Rogue's hangout. Scott looked at the direction, and shrugged.

" What?"

Jean sighed.

" I was just wondering why you didn't wake up early today."  
Scott shrugged.

" I guess I was more tired than other days."  
Jean replied sarcastically.

" Yeah... Funny I don't recall anything that would make you so tired though..."

Scott became defensive.

" Hey, I don't recall us getting along lately as well. You going around to the mall with the girls and all..."  
Jean became infuriated.

" Oh, yeah? I have an idea. Why don't we stop seeing each other for a while? I'm sure that would help your ego."

With that, Jean walked off from the bench. Scott scoffed, then saw the other kids talking amongst themselves. He got up and walked to his own class ignoring all the other people. Throughout the classes before lunch time he was off in clouds, thinking about everything other than Jean. He knew he needed to get a new girlfriend, but couldn't decide who. He knew Taryn was available, but she no longer showed any interest ever since he returned to school. Mutants were, unwelcome.

' Damn it! Why did I break up with Jean? What happened?'

Scott couldn't comprehend what had happened. He didn't know when, but he started to be uncomfortable around Jean, and no longer happy. As far as he could remember, Scott felt his relationship with Jean was a lie that they just put up with each other. He then remembered the feeling in the morning, when he saw Rogue.

' Is that it? Is Rogue the one I've been searching for?'

Scott couldn't help but feel comfortable around Rogue. Sure, he couldn't get into any physical relationship, but he felt that Rogue was the one for him.

' I think I'll ask her later today, maybe...'

While Scott was thinking, his teacher saw him dazed in class.

" Mr. Summers... What do you have any comment?"

Scott quickly recovered and shook his head.

" No, Mrs. Davidson."

Mrs. Davidson nodded, and went off. Scott sighed in relief when he saw Lance smirking.

' Great! Even he thinks I'm a loser.'

He waited impatiently for lunch bell to ring. He didn't know why, but he was becoming more and more impatient. He thought it was because he had just broken up with Jean, but it somehow didn't feel like it. In the midst of this chaotic status in his mind, he heard the bell ring, and got out in joy. Just as he stepped out, he saw Jean in the large quad with a guy.

' Oh, just great. She breaks up and she's already accepting boys like slut...'

Scott grabbed his lunch and headed towards the area where Rogue usually hung out. He planned to ask her when the school was over, but after seeing Jean with other boy he decided to hasten it. He didn't even care who it was. As far as he knew, Jean was out of his picture. He finally arrived at Rogue's hangout and found Rogue reading a book under the tree. As he came closer, he noticed that there wasn't any sign of food. He walked in front of her, and cleared his throat to get Rogue's attention.

" Eh-hem!"

Rogue raised her eyes in annoyance, but the green eyes soon widened with surprise.

" Scott! What are yah doin' here?"

Scott offered one of his sandwiches.

" You hungry?"

Rogue closed her book and stuffed it in her backpack. She then received the sandwich gladly.

" Thanks..."

Scott sat next to Rogue, and began eating his own. They slowly consumed the sandwich that was rather over-priced for its quality. Rogue then sought to quench her curiosity and thirst. She sipped the soda, then asked a question.

" Hey, uh... Scott?"

Scott turned around with his mouth full. His wide eyes asked Rogue why she called him, so Rogue continued.

" Why are yah here? Ah mean, why aren't yah hangin' around with Jean?"

Scott gulped the soggy mix of sandwich and sprite down.

" Well, that is... Man! It's hard to say it..."

Rogue raised her left eyebrow in curiosity.

" Well?"

Scott sighed, pondering whether he should tell her or not. The truth was, he didn't really know the reason why he broke up with Jean in the first place. It just happened that way.

" I...uh...broke up with Jean this morning...and I was hoping that I can...you know..."

Rogue became more curious. She leaned a bit closer towards Scott.

" What do yah mean? Why did yah break up?"

Rogue gazed at Scott for an answer, but Scott kept his silence. Rogue placed her hand on Scott's shoulder.

" Scott, is somethin' da matter? What happened?"

Scott broke down, and wrapped his arms around Rogue. He explained as much as he could while trying to suppress the tears.

" I don't know what happened! I thought we were doing well, but I realized something along the way. I realized that I like you more than Jean! I don't know how I could have been so dumb..."

Rogue's eyed widened, and held Scott about a foot from her.

" Since when? When did it start?"

Scott became puzzled.

" What do you mean, when?"

Rogue's mind raced through the memories. ALthough she couldn't htink of anything at the moment, her senses told her that something was out of place.

" Ah mean when did yah start feelin' like dat?"

Scott thought for a while, then answered in a calm manner.

" After you were gone missing..."

Rogue sighed in relief.

" Ah thought yahr feelin's were induced by somethin'. Whew!"  
Scott leaned closer to Rogue as if he was trying to kiss her. Rogue then stopped him about an inch away.

" Scott? Ah don't think yah'd wanna get absorbed..."

Scott smiled, and whispered.

" I don't know... I feel passionate enough to risk it..."

Rogue placed her index finger in front of Scott's lips and smiled.

" Trust meh... It's not worth da risk..."

Rogue tried to get up, but Scott pinned her down by staying where he was. Rogue eyed Scott uncomfortably.

" Um... We gotta go..."

Scott frowned in disappointment. He began to make his sad-puppy face.

" I'll pick you up after school, so wait. Please?"

Rogue cocked her head.

" Ah don't know... Ah'll managed to walk home just fine..."

Scott continued his sad-puppy act.

" Please?"  
Rogue nodded.

" Only if yah explain exactly what happened."

Scott nodded.

" I promise."

Rogue then raised her eyebrow.

" Um, Scott?"

" Oh!"

Scott backed off, and Rogue got up to trash the wrap, and the can. She sighed as she walked up to the trash can.

' Why da sudden change? Ah wonder what happened...'

She then looked down, and saw Jean with a boy. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and Rogue kept her watch. She hoped to learn the reason why Scott suddenly broke up with Jean. So far, she couldn't find any, but she didn't want to probe her mind at the same time. Things were really difficult for her. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when the bell rang for the class. Rogue was walking to her class when she noticed Scott following her. At the front of the door, she turned around.

" Scott? Ah think yahr class's over dat way..."

Scott nodded.

" Yeah, I know. I just wanted to walk you to the class..."

Rogue looked at her watch.

" Well, you better hurry if you don't want to get detention..."

Scott smiled and ran to his class. Rogue stepped into the room to find the others looking at her with surprise. They didn't anticipate the possibility of Rogue ever getting a boyfriend. She sat behind her desk and pulled out her book. The teacher came in, and smiled.

" Well, Rogue. Haven't seen you in a while... How are you doing?"

Rogue didn't smile, but answered positively.

" Ah'm fine..."

" Well, let's get the class on the way..."

The teacher began to scribble numbers on the whiteboard. The math class was on the way. Across the hall, Scott sat dazed in his English class. He couldn't help but think about Rogue.

' Man! I'm so excited...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's with this sudden attraction that came over Scott? Will Rogue answer in kind?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	12. Chapter 12

Torment My Mind

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. What if a mysterious group got to Rogue after her capture in Days of Reckoning? Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang through out the complex that had been baking under the bright sun. The kids poured out of the cool buildings to the warm surroundings. One of the kids, who had a pair of red shades walked across the hall quickly and stood next to the door. He waited for a while until a girl emerged from the room.

" Hey, you weren't thinking of leaving without me, weren't you Rogue?"

Rogue's green eyes shined.

" Well, let's go…"

Rogue followed Scott's lead to the parking lot. On her way, she saw Jean coming from the other side. Before Rogue could do anything, Jean came up to Scott.

" So… Is this the reason? Gosh! I never thought you'd do this!"

Scott defended himself.

" Hey, I saw you flirting with other boys, so don't judge me that way."

Rogue observed the two fighting for a few minutes, then broke them apart.

" Hey! Break it up! What's wrong with yah guys? Yah were doin' fine until last night! What happened?"

Jean pointed her finger at Rogue.

" You stay out of this!"

Rogue drew a deep breath, then tried to calm the two again.

" Look, let's go back to da mansion and talk about dis…"

Jean scoffed, and turned around to her car. Scott turned around as well. Rogue implored them.

" Please… Ah don't know what, but somethin's wrong with yah guys… Ah can feel it."

Both nodded, and got into their cars. Rogue sighed in relief, as she averted a disaster.

' Dere's somethin' wrong, but Ah can't figure out what…'

She hopped into Scott's car. She then gazed at Scott to see him angry.

" Yah wanna tell meh about it?"

Scott shook his head.

" No, I'm fine… I'm just sorry Jean acted that way…"

Rogue shook her head.

" No… Dere is definitely something wrong with both of yah… It just doesn't make any sense."

Scott inquired as to what Rogue meant.

" What do you mean? It just didn't work out in the end, that's all…"

Rogue sighed.

" And Ah refuse to believe dat a couple who were having a great time in each oder's presence suddenly change deir minds over night. Dat just doesn't happen!"

Scott closed his eyes.

" Does it mean that you can't accept me? Does it mean that you can't accept me as your boyfriend?"

Rogue sighed as she closed her eyes. It was painful to reject something that she had been yearning for so long, but it was the right thing to do.

" Yeah…"

Scott became insecure. He began breathing hard, and seemed as though he was about to cry. Rogue then remembered something from her encounter with her father. The words he spoke to her to tempt her to join him.

'But don't you like the kid named Scott? You can take him for your own, if you come with me. I can make that happen…'

Rogue gasped.

" Oh, mah god…"

Scott's eyes widened.

" What is it?"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah know why yah and Jean's feelin' dis way, and actin' dis way…"

Scott became more curious.

" What do you mean?"

" Ah'll explain later…"

Scott shrugged and kept on driving.

As Rogue tried to bring Jean and Scott back together, Donald sat behind the dinner table with his two sons. Romero grabbed the utensils and started his chow. Donald sighed and began his own when Mark asked a question.

" So father… When can I meet this Rogue?"

Donald sighed.

" By now she would have realized what has happened. That reminds me… Mark, how would you like to meet her?"

Mark became excited.

" Of course I would!"

Donald took out another letter from his pocket, and handed it to Mark.

" Hand this to her in any manner you wish. If you want to have fun, go ahead. Just be careful not to touch her."

Mark nodded.

" I got it."

With that, Mark left the table, and Romero sighed.

" You think it's a good idea?"

Donald smiled.

" Yeah… Besides, I think it would do well for him to meet her."

Romero sighed.

" Do you think she'll come around? I mean, she seemed pretty adamant about not joining us…"

Donald finished his meal and lowered his utensils.

" Romero, my boy… There is no choice but to join us…"

Romero sighed.

" Let's hope so, father…"

Donald eyed Romero half jokingly.

" Are you scared of her?"

Romero shook his head.

" No, father. Just anxious."

------

As the red sports car pulled over the front, Rogue hopped off with her belongings. She ran into the mansion and to her room. After leaving her backpack she came down to see Jean stopped by Scott.

" Get out of my way, Scott!"

Scott held his position in front of Jean.

" Just wait. There's an explan…"

Jean used her telekinesis to push Scott away. She then stormed off away from the front door. As she approached the stairs, Rogue came down.

" Jean, wait. There's a good explanation for dis…"

Jean stopped, and sighed.

" What?"

Rogue sighed.

" Did Mr. Logan mention what Ah did last night?"

Jean shook her head.

" No."

Rogue began.

" Ah got dis letter from da man behind all dis. Da one who made me into who Ah am…"

Everyone became alert towards Rogue.

" What happened?"

Rogue became sullen, and sat on the sofa.

" He… He's mah father…"

" Your father?"

Rogue sighed.

" Yeah…"

Kitty inquired cheerfully.

" So, like, what does he do?"

Rogue lowered her face in shame.

" He… He says he rules over everyone. He uses his powers to control others' memories…"

Just then, Logan came out of the gym and saw the others surrounding Rogue.

" What's going on here?"

The others turned around.

" Mr. Logan!"

Logan looked at the situation and sighed.

" You told them, stripes?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah…"

Mark hopped onto his Corvette with a couple of duffle bags. He took the helmet and encased his head inside. He pocketed the letter and revved the engine for a moment. He then sped off towards Bayville. While still riding the Corvette, he looked at the map once again. He was surprised that there was an institute for mutants.

' Hm…'

He began pondering about his options. All he had to do was to deliver the letter, but the method was open to him. Besides, he wanted to meet this girl. He knew he couldn't just drop the letter, but he had to infiltrate somewhere. However, he couldn't decide between either the school or the institute itself. There was fewer opportunity during school, but a bit too much in the institute.

' Aw, hell… I'm here to enjoy life.'

With that thought in mind, Mark continued his drive. He drove past the school to see it empty. He continued his way towards the institute until he saw the large gate. He parked the car in front, and leaned back against the seat. All he could do now was be noticed. He took out the folder with information about Rogue. He began reading it, and smirked.

' It's going to be fun…'

He stepped out of the vehicle and shouldered his duffel bags. He looked at the wall, and smirked. He hopped over it easily and ran towards the front door. The security device activated and various guns popped up from the ground. Mark pointed his palm towards the guns and closed them to a fist. The guns crumbled one by one.

------

The warning light flashed throughout the building and Rogue quickly ran outside. She saw a guy destroying the defense guns one by one. She charged up the cup she had in her hand and threw it towards him. As soon as it landed next to her target, it exploded. The man covered himself with his arms then saw Rogue charging at him.

" Wait! Don't hurt me!"

Rogue stopped about a foot away from the man, and waited for the others.

" What are yah doin' here?"

The man uncovered himself and trembled.

" My name is Mark Simons. I heard that this was an institute for mutants…"

Rogue relaxed, and offered her gloved hand.

" Sorry about that…"

Mark grabbed Rogue's hand, and got up. He dusted his clothes, and picked up his duffel bags.

" So, what's your name?"

Rogue scoffed.

" Mah, mah… Aren't yah fast… Yah're not even in da institute yet…"

Mark nodded with smile.

" My bad…"

Scott cleared his throat to get Mark's attention.

" So, Mark… What's your mutant ability?"

Mark let out a nervous laughter.

" Heh heh… I'm a telekinetic. That's how I was able to crumble those things that popped up… Oh, I forgot… I have super strength as well."

Rogue turned around and went back to the mansion. Jean picked up Mark's belongings and led him to the mansion. On the way, Mark whispered into Jean's ears.

" So, what's up with that girl?"

Jean kept her lips sealed since she doubted that Mark would believe the story. She walked up the stairs and showed him a room.

" You'll be living here…"

She looked down at her wrist and turned around with smile.

" Dinner will be ready soon."

Jean walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. Mark dropped his bags on the bed, and sighed.

' Well… I'm here…'

He changed to more casual clothes and walked out of the room. As he opened the door, he saw Rogue coming out on the room right across. He smiled.

" Hey, about your name…"

Rogue tried to ignore him. She walked on until Mark stopped her.

" Come on… I just want to know…"

Rogue raised her eyebrow.

" Wanna get outta mah way?"  
Mark cocked his head.

" Well, I need your name though…"

Rogue narrowed her eyes, and tried to enter his mind. She found Mark clear of any suspicion that she had.

" It's Rogue. Did dat satisfy yahr 'undying' need for knowledge?"

With that, Rogue passed by Mark and walked down the stairs. Mark quickly followed her to the dining room. He quickly took the spot across Rogue, and smirked. Rogue sighed, and shook her head.

' Jeez! Doesn't dis guy have any brain?'

Rogue got up without eating anything. She was stopped by Kurt.

" Rogue! Vhere are you going?"

" Ah need to do somethin'."

Rogue walked out of the dining room and went back up to her room. Soon, she came back down with her armor that made Mark nervous.

" What the hell?"

Everyone kept quiet, which made Mark uneasy. Finally, Logan broke the silence.

" She's going to train."

Mark became curious.

" Train for what?"

Logan sighed.

" You know, kid… Let's just eat."

Rogue entered the Danger Room. She had already programmed the scenario in the computer thanks to Logan. She began running around the Danger Room and increased her speed gradually. Pretty soon, she was running around in a dazzling speed. During her run, she saw Mark on the observation room. She slowed down to a stop then took off the helmet. The sweat glistened on her head. She breathed hard and started taking off her armor. It just didn't ventilate as much as she needed.

' Damn! Ah can't wear dis armor? Den Ah can't have any protection from him!'

She shook the thought away and started doing push ups. Mark came on the communication system.

" Can I join?"

Rogue breathed out and stopped her push up.

" Why? Yah can't help meh. Besides, it's not somethin' yah can help."

" Oh? Really?"

Mark left the room and went down stairs. He opened the door and came into the training room.

" Come on, give me a chance…"

Rogue smirked.

" Alright."

She took a swing at Mark, who blocked with no problem.

" Not bad for a girl…"

Rogue suddenly disappeared from Mark's sight, surprising him.

" What the?"

He then felt the taps on his back.

" Huh?"

Mark turned around to see Rogue smiling at him.

" Yah were sayin?"

Mark grabbed Rogue's hands and threw her over his shoulder. Rogue streaked across the room and slammed into the wall. She got up, and wiped the sweat off from her forehead.

" So, what do yah want from meh?"

Mark cocked his head.

" What do you mean?"

Rogue picked up her belongings and sat down on the floor.

" Yah seem to beh sortta obsessed with meh. From da moment yah came in here, yah've been eager to have contact with meh. Why is dat?"

Mark sat in front of Rogue, and sighed.

" Alright… I mean, I guess you deserve the truth…"

Mark decided to play the fool out of Rogue.

" I saw you in that TV broadcast of your capture. You left me quite stunned. I mean you didn't have any of the powers you have now, yet I'm just curious as to how you've acquired them…"

Rogue pulled out her weapons and began to safety them. After she was finished, Rogue got up to get back to her room. As she turned around, she looked back, and eyed Mark coldly.

" Mah father gave meh those powers, as well as mah original power. Ah won't forgive'em for dat."

Mark's became shocked at what he heard. His father had made her close to being the perfect mutant. He didn't exactly know what kinds of power Rogue had, and he risked danger to himself by keeping this longer. He decided to hasten things a bit.

" Whoa! You mean your father did that?"

Rogue quickly aimed her rifle at Mark.

" Come on, Mark… Yah're not foolin' meh… Ah know yah're one of 'our' father's son…"

Mark clinched his teeth at his stupidity. He forgot his father's advice to have clear mind, and Rogue had found out who he was.

" Well?"  
Mark growled in a low tone. Rogue motioned Mark to get up. She made Mark go in front of her, and poked the barrel of the rifle on his back.

" Move."

Mark sighed and walked forward. There wasn't any choice on the matter with the gun pointed at him. Got into the elevator and went up to the main hall. Kurt saw it and freaked.

" Rogue! Vhat are you doing?"

Rogue pressed the barrel against Mark's head.

" Get down on yah're knees!"

Mark kneeled down on the carpet, and placed his hands over his head. After tying Mark up with cords and other things, Rogue sat down on the sofa to answer the other's questions.

" He's one of da guys workin' for dat guy…"

Mark scoffed.

" You forgot to mention your brother…"

Rogue sighed, and let out her sarcasm.

" Right…"

Kitty stared at Mark.

" So, like, what does he do for your father?"

Rogue snapped back.

" HIS father, not mahn."

Kitty nodded.

" Okay."

Mark thought for a moment, then began.

" I usually don't do anything. I just party in his house, with girls."

He winked at Kitty, which earned him a good smack with the rifle butt from Rogue.

" Keep yahr hormones in check, party boy."

Jean cocked her head.

" Then why is he here? He must be doing something for his father…"

Mark's face tensed as he realized something.

" Oh yeah. There's a letter inside my jacket. It's for you, Lucette."

Rogue took it out and began reading it. It had a message telling her to come back to 'home' with Mark if she wanted her friends to be like they were. He wrinkled the letter and threw it away.

" Son of a bitch!"

Rogue pressed the barrel against Mark's head with burning anger and hatred.

" Tell yahr father dat Ah won't join him, and Ah'll fight him if Ah have to!"

Jean picked up the letter and read it with Scott. They marveled at the idea that what Rogue had said was right all along. Professor Xavier read the letter as well, and sighed.

" Rogue, I believe at least meeting him will be for the best…"

Logan and Ororo's eyes widened with surprise.

" What are you saying, Charles?! There's no guarantee that this man would honor his promise!"

Xavier thought for a moment, and spoke once again.

" He will…"

Rogue's eyes narrowed with suspicion, and turned to Xavier. Xavier smiled and spoke again.

" He will honor his promise.

Rogue quickly grabbed Xavier by the collars and yelled out loud.

" Get outta his mind now!"  
Xavier's smile grew cynical, and eyed Rogue.

" Lucette… There is no other way. You will join me…"

After that, Xavier lost consciousness for a while, which made everyone guess at the thought inside the professor.

" Don't tell me that was your father, Rogue…"

Rogue's eyes sparkled with rage.

" Dat was him…"

The others now grasped the extent of the man's power. He was able to take control of the professor from far away.

" I don't know, Rogue… It seems really dangerous. It might be a trap as well…"

Rogue nodded.

" Ah know…"

She looked at Mark, who wore a smirk of victory on his face. Rogue looked at her friends who would definitely be the targets to coerce her to join him. She couldn't afford to make them suffer.

" Yah guys… Ah'm gonna go. Ah can't let'em do any more of dis continue…"

Kurt held on to Rogue's arm.

" But…"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah have no choice… Ah can't see yah guys suffer because of meh…"

With that, Rogue untied Mark's restraints and got him up.

" Tell'em Ah'm gonna need some time. Ah need to talk with Mystique and de oders."

Mark shook his head.

" Sorry, I have to accompany you."

Rogue turned around.

" Ah said Ah'll go when Ah'm ready, okay?"

Mark clicked his tongue.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk… Lucette, oh Lucette… You know what father said… You are to come with me."

Rogue aimed her rifle.

" And Ah need time to reconcile da fact dat Ah'll be gone with mah friends…"

Mark shook his head.

" If you go there, you wont' even remember them, nor will they remember you."

Rogue's hands shook with anger.

" Den maybe Ah should kill yah to show him dat Ah need time…"

Mark gulped, and kept his stare at Rogue.

" Fine then. I will wait here. But be quick."

Rogue nodded, and went upstairs. She packed every weapon and explosives and her armor. With those secure, she walked out of the mansion, and ran to the Brotherhood's house. She waited for a moment, and then knocked on the door. A bit later, the door creaked open with Toad sticking his head out.

" What're you doing here?"

" Where's Mystique?"

Toad eyed Rogue for a while, then hollered back.

" Mystique! Rogue's here!"

After some moments of wait, Rogue saw Mystique coming down the stairs. She eyed Rogue.

" What do you want?"

Rogue kept quiet and eyed Toad. Mystique nodded.

" Toad, leave us alone…"

Toad nodded, and left. However, he wondered as to what was the reason behind Rogue's visit. There was no reason as far as he could think of.

' What is she doing here? I thought she left us for good.'

Rogue led Mystique outside, and sat on the stone near by.

" So, Rogue… What are you doing here?"

Rogue sighed, and tried to smile while she explain some things.

" Do yah know a man named Donald Leon?"

Mystique sighed.

" Yes… I… know him. He entrusted me with you when you were four."

Rogue stared at Mystique uneasily.

" He's… He's mah father…"

Rogue sighed.

" I thought so…"

Rogue interrupted.

" Ah talked with him… and he wants meh to come back…"

Mystique nodded.

" I see…"

Rogue lowered her face as if in shame.

" He… also told meh dat yah were… mah mother…"

Mystique cocked her head.

" That's impossible. I never conceived you…"

Rogue smirked.

" Not really mah mother, but technically… He said dat he used yahr genes to make meh…"

Mystique's eyes widened.

" Then…"

Rogue smiled.

" Well, Ah better beh goin' now… Ah need to go oderwise, mah friends will suffer…"

Rogue got up, and dusted off her pants. Mystique got up, and tried to wrap her arms around Rogue.

" Sorry… mother…"

Rogue turned around and started to walk back. She began thinking of what it would be like when she went to her father, and what she would do.

' If what Mark says is true… Ah'll do whatever he wants meh to do without my current feelin's and thoughts…'

Rogue arrived back at the mansion and saw Mark tapping his foot.

" Well, that took long…"

Rogue went up and brought down everything that she packed. Mark pointed to his car.

" Put your stuff in the back."

Rogue stuffed her belongings in the trunk and crossed her arms. Mark turned around to go back to his car, and as he did so, winked at Jean.

" I'll see 'you' later…"

Jean became disgusted and scoffed. Mark walked out still smiling. He got into the driver's seat and eyed Rogue.

" Hey! Get in!"

Rogue hopped in and fastened the seat belt. She eyed Mark with hatred and finally locked the seat belt.

" Whoa! Temper, temper… You really don't want to mess with me, sis…"

With that, Mark stepped on the accelerator and drove off. Rogue's green eyes, however, were locked on to the mansion, and her friends. As the distance widened, her eyes began to shed tears.

' So long…'

Everyone else at the mansion also shed tears. Logan especially felt himself upset as he saw Rogue leaving to her father who would surely undue everything that their Rogue was. However, there wasn't any choice on the matter. The stake was too high for Rogue. She had sacrificed everything for them, and they couldn't do a damn thing for her. He looked at Xavier and he nodded in agreement.

" She has undertaken the ultimate sacrifice. She has committed herself to an endless torment of her mind, where every action she will take is opposite to herself…"

------

Rogue saw a large mansion bigger than the institute. She closed her eyes and tried to get a feel for the place. It was definitely unnerving for her. Mark turned around with a smile.

" Don't worry, sis… You'll love it here. You can have anything you want. It's a paradise."

Rogue grabbed back of Mark's neck and applied slight pressure.

" Call meh sis one more time, and Ah'll make sure yah won't enjoy mah presence for eternity."

Mark scoffed.

" As I said. Don't mess with me, Lucette."

The car stopped in front of the mansion, where Donald and the others were waiting for her. Rogue eyed Donald and the man next to him coldly. Mark got out first, and opened the door for Rogue.

" Come on."

Rogue stayed in the car for a moment. She closed her eyes, then thought about her friends, then opened her eyes. She stepped out and picked up her belongings. Donald smiled.

" Welcome, Lucette. Welcome home…"

Rogue sighed, and let go of the bags.

" So, when are yah gonna brainwash meh?"

Donald chuckled and gestured inside.

" You don't have to worry about that right now…"

Rogue walked inside, following Emily to her room. Mark on the other hand, tapped Donald's shoulder.

" I have something to ask you, father."

Donald placed his hand over Mark's shoulder, and led him inside.

" What is it?"

Mark wore a thin smile as he spoke.

" There's this girl, in the institute…"

Donald nodded.

" Jean Grey, you mean."

Mark nodded.

" Yes…"

Donald thought for a moment, then tapped Mark's shoulder.

" Alright. I'll arrange something. Besides, I was thinking of doing something with Scott Summers anyways…"

" Thank you father…"

With that Mark tried to go to his room, but Donald stopped him.

" Mark! Take your relationship seriously this time. I'm getting tired of setting up girlfriends for you…"

Mark nodded.

" Yes, father."

Rogue dropped her bags and looked at her room. It was bigger than any room in the institute, may be except for the Danger Room back at the mansion. Emily saw Rogue's amazement and smirked.

" Come on, you must have had big room like this…"

Rogue shook her head.

" Naw…"

Rogue saw the closet door open, and various clothes inside. Some of them were things that she would never wear in clear conscience since it revealed too much skins. She then heard a footstep behind her. She saw Donald smiling at her.

" Well, Lucette… Do you like it?"

Rogue gazed into Donald's eyes with part terror, and part despair. Donald tapped Rogue's shoulder.

" You will enjoy your life from now on, Lucette… You will have everything you need…"

He then gestured towards the closet, where Rogue saw sets of guy's clothes as well.

" What're yah doin' with dose clothes?"

Donald nodded with amusement.

" It's for your friend who will join you, as we've agreed…"

Rogue's eyes flared with anger.

" Yah bastard! Yah told meh yah won't harm dem!"

Donald clicked his tongue, and approached Rogue.

" Looks like I have to re-educate you…"

Rogue took a step back, which made Emily chuckle with Donald.

" You're afraid? Amusing…"

Donald entered Rogue's mind, and began covering up the memories with false one. Rogue tried to resist as much as she could from the ferocious attack towards her mind. However, her abilities were critically shortcoming compared with that of her father. Soon, she screamed out loud, grabbing her head. Donald smiled, and kept on for a while until Rogue's scream ceased. He scooped up Rogue, and laid her on the king-sized bed. He then got out with a smile. Mark waited just outside with Romero.

" Father, what about the arrangements?"

Donald nodded.

" It's done."

------

Jean woke up with Scott earlier than anyone else. They got dressed quickly and walked to their cars in an almost zombie-like fashion. They opened the gate and drove off. They drove for a couple of hours to a mansion, the one that Mark had pulled over to. In front of the door were two people. When the two cars pulled over in front of them, each of the ones who waited dashed to the cars.

" Scott!"

" Jean!"

The drivers got out and wrapped their arms around their greeters. Jean leaned out a bit, and kissed the male, while Scott kissed the female with white bangs passionately. Scott smiled at the end of his kiss.

" Well, Rogue… We're finally together…"

They walked inside the mansion, declaring a changed environment to everyone in a discreet way that almost no one knew of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end? Not really… The story will continue under the title Awaken My Soul. If you'd rather have the current title continue, please tell me so. Should I receive enough 'petitions', I will revert the title back. Thank you very much for your support.

**__**

Wing Knight

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


End file.
